A question worth asking
by Ronata
Summary: Lorelai has an important question for Luke and it's not a proposal. They are not together yet.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of it. Not even the DVD or CD. They aren't available here where I live and I don't have a credit card to buy them over the net. Feel sorry for me please.

**Chapter1:**

Lorelai and Luke have been friends for 8 years and are now in a really comfortable part off their friendship where they rely on each other and confide a lot of their secrets to each other. They haven't really admitted to themselves that they feelings for each other.

Lorelai has decided that she needs something new and exciting in her life other than the new inn, so this is the story from there.

Lorelai: hey Luke?

Luke: yeah, what now?

Lorelai: well aren't we in a charming mood.

Luke: ask your question or leave.

Lorelai: no its ok, ill sit here and ask you my question when you are in a better mood

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Luke, its fine this mood cant last forever, I mean I might die before it does, but its ok.

Luke: Lorelai, ask away

Lorelai: no Luke….

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: well… can we have dinner tonight?

Luke: what do you need?

Lorelai: nothing…well something but I can't ask you here.

Luke: do you want to go upstairs?

Lorelai: no, dinner with me please

Luke: Lorelai last time you wanted to have dinner you needed money. If you need more just tell me and I will go write the cheque

Lorelai: ok well $100 000

Luke: well, I could do…

Lorelai: Luke, god no I was kidding, thanks though.

Luke: oh ok, then what can I do?

Lorelai: you can come out with me for dinner tonight

Luke: fine, but if something is wrong and its urgent you don't need to wait till tonight

Lorelai: no, its not urgent just important.

Luke: ok, so tonight?

Lorelai: yeah, ill pick you up here at 7

Luke: ok, see you then

Lorelai: can I have a coffee to go?

Luke: sure, but you know its going to kill you.

Lorelai: maybe dinners not such a good idea

Luke: huh, why?

Lorelai: never mind, see you tonight

Luke: bye crazy lady

Lorelai: bye, thanks

Later that night, Luke and Lorelai are dressed up nicely and Luke is waiting for Lorelai to arrive and pick him up.

Lorelai: hey, sorry I'm running a bit late.

Luke: its ok, you would have been just as late if I picked you up.

Lorelai: you know me to well

Luke: that I do, its scary sometimes

Lorelai: a good scary though, right?

Luke: right

Lorelai: ready?

Luke: as ready as I will ever be, since I know nothing about tonight other that you need to ask a favour of me.

Lorelai: all will be revealed soon

Luke: good

Lorelai drove them towards Hartford, she knew of a restaurant there that was peaceful and fancy. She thought it would be a perfect place to ask probably the most important question of her life thus far. They talked on the way there in their normal banter, Luke never enquiring about her reasons. He was a lot more patient that people gave him credit for.

Lorelai: Luke, thanks for coming here with me tonight

Luke: sure well I'm curious to see what you need to ask me that has nothing to do with money.

Lorelai: we'll we will take the evening slow and I'll ask eventually, at the right moment.

Luke: you need a moment

Lorelai: yeah, this is a special question.

Luke: ok then, well I can't wait

Lorelai: we're here

Luke: wow Lorelai this is a fancy place

Lorelai: important night remember

Luke: yeah, lets head in

Lorelai: yeah in we go…

Luke and Lorelai were shown to their table, it was a reserved table in the back, there were only 2 other tables near by, and neither were occupied at that moment but were reserved.

Luke: you reserved a private table?

Lorelai: yeah, important question remember

Luke: for the life of me I cannot think of what can be so important.

Lorelai: you'll see

Waitress: can I get you some wine mam? Sir?

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah, is red fine?

Luke: that's sounds good

Lorelai: ok then, 1 bottle of your best red wine.

Waitress: sure, I will be back in a few minutes

Lorelai: thank you

A few awkward silent moments while they looked at the menu passed by slowly.

Waitress: here you go. Can I interest you in a taste before I pour it?

Lorelai: its ok you can just pour thanks, unless you want to taste it Luke?

Luke: no, it should be fine.

Waitress: here you go, are you ready to order starters

Lorelai: can you give us a few more minutes please?

Waitress: sure

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: can we pretend that there isn't this big question hanging over our heads and act normally.

Luke: that's fine with me, its just you have my mind wandering and well this is not a normal situation for us to be in anyway.

Lorelai: yeah, I guess

Luke: how did you find out about this restaurant?

Lorelai: my parents had mentioned it being a great place, so I thought well….

Luke: oh, you take advice from your parents

Lorelai: I'll never let them know that I tried here or they would want to compare notes.

Luke: that could be quite annoying

Lorelai: that is could

Luke: Lorelai, can I ask you something?

Lorelai: no

Luke: why?

Lorelai: cause I only get to ask the questions tonight

Luke: ok

Lorelai: you have to start figuring out when I am joking, it will help you later.

Luke: ok, well I was wondering if you…

Lorelai: oh my god

Luke: what?

Lorelai: my parents

Luke: where?

Lorelai: they are headed this way

Luke: oh well you will just have to compare notes now.

Lorelai: this is not funny

Emily: Lorelai?

Lorelai: hi mom, hi dad. This is Luke, Luke these are my parents Emily and Richard Gilmore.

Emily: we have met him before Lorelai.

Lorelai: when?

Emily: at Rory's sixteenth birthday party

Lorelai: oh yeah, sorry.

Emily: well Richard lets leave them to their date

Lorelai: we aren't on a date mom

Emily: oh Lorelai, the restaurant, wine and fancy clothes. All classic signs of a date, I'm not stupid

Luke: this isn't a date just a…. just a. Lorelai?

Lorelai: well it's more like a business meeting

Luke: business?

Emily: ok well, it appears to be a date

Lorelai: but it isn't, I brought Luke here to talk business

Richard: Emily lets gets back to our dinner plans.

Emily: ok, bye

Emily and Richard sat down at one of the reserved tables near by to where Luke and Lorelai were. They sat there for a while longer in silence, not sure how to talk to each other with the flapping ears of Emily Gilmore near by.

Luke: so business?

Lorelai: yeah, kinda. This feels weird now.

Luke: why cause your mom thinks we are on a date

Lorelai: no because I don't want them to hear what I have to ask you

Luke: you can whisper the question, or maybe they will have left by the time we order and eat and you feel up to telling why you have brought me here.

Lorelai: Luke can… never mind we can stay here.

Luke: we can go back to my diner, its closed so we can still have privacy.

Lorelai: no, I needed to do this away from stars hollow.

Luke: ok, well lets order then. Stop watching them Lorelai.

Lorelai: I can't help it

Luke and Lorelai eventually got around to eating and talked like they normally would. They had had dessert and talked and talked and talked. It was as if they had forgotten why they were there.

Luke: I don't know your parents, but I think they are going to sit there until we leave.

Lorelai: I was just thinking the same thing. Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: do you want to have kids some day?

Luke: yeah, well with the right person

Lorelai: good good

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah

Luke: why you ask that?

Lorelai: well, I was wondering if you would consider…

Luke: consider?

Lorelai: never mind i've changed my mind

Luke: jeez Lorelai, just ask me or I will tell your parents that we are dating and they will never stop harassing you

Lorelai: Luke… god this is harder than I thought, I had rehearsed this like a million times

Luke: so you should be able to ask, whatever it is I'm sure I can give it to you.

Lorelai: I know that you can give it to me, just whether you want to is the concern

Luke: you know I will do anything for you

Lorelai: well don't say that, cause I don't think that, well I don't know… God

Luke: hey do you want to go outside. You've liquored me up and charmed me all night so that bits done and if we are out there then they cant hear us.

Lorelai: Luke will you have a baby with me?

Luke: what?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Lorelai: Luke will you have a baby with me?_

_Luke: what? _

Lorelai: I want to have a baby and thought it would be nice if you would father it, I mean you are my best friend and I thought well we wouldn't have to do anything, well you would but not in front of me, but then the doctor would do the rest. And…

Luke: Lorelai, can I just think this through for a moment. Actually I am going to go for a walk quick. I'll be back

Lorelai: ok arnie

Luke: what?

Lorelai: terminator

Luke: oh yeah. Ok

Luke got up and hurriedly walked out of the restaurant, leaving Lorelai with a confused hurt look on her face. Lorelai could see out the corner of her eye that her parents were both staring at her. She knew it wouldn't be long till her mother came over. She wasn't wrong, it hadn't even been a minute and her mom was there.

Emily: Lorelai is everything ok?

Lorelai: its fine mom, go back to dad

Emily: Lorelai, you have always been good at hiding your feelings but I can see as clear as day that there is something wrong here.

Lorelai: mom, Luke will be back in a minute, I would appreciate it if I was still alone when he returns.

Emily: are you sure he is coming back, he looked angry.

Lorelai: mom, seriously I don't need this from you right now.

Emily: fine Lorelai; just think how you look to everyone around you.

Lorelai: unlike you mom I don't really care. Cheque please!

Waitress: here you go.

Lorelai: thank you, good-bye mom

Lorelai paid and walked out of the restaurant, she was still very aware of the watchful eyes of her mother and father on her, as she looked around trying to find Luke. She couldn't see him so she made her way back to the car and waited. Lorelai was still sitting on the front of her car when her parents left the restaurant half an hour later.

Emily: Lorelai? What are you still doing here?

Lorelai: bye mom, bye dad. See you Friday.

Richard: bye Lorelai

Emily: you cant wait out here forever Lorelai

Richard: she won't have to, there's Luke now.

Emily: he looks….

Lorelai: Luke I'm sorry I take it back

Luke: don't

Emily and Richard looked on in shock as Luke pulled Lorelai in for a passionate kiss. They were probably not as surprised as Lorelai was at that moment; she never expected this response from Luke. Lorelai kissed Luke back matching his passion with hers. Lorelai was the first to break the kiss.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: lets do it, whatever way you want to do it. Sorry for kissing you.

Lorelai: no well the kiss was nice, amazing actually. Luke are you sure

Luke: as sure as I can be with all that I know

Lorelai: thank you

Luke: it's my utmost pleasure

Lorelai: can I have a hug and a kiss to seal the deal?

Luke: sure

Lorelai and Luke shared a soft, caring hug and Luke respectively gave Lorelai a peck on the lips. Lorelai pulled him in for a deep kiss. She opened her mouth and let their tongue do the dance of love. Lorelai and Luke whispered in each other's ears so that Emily and Richard would not know what was going on.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: thank you so much, but I think you need to think it through some more.

Luke: that thank you was enough to make me know I want this.

Lorelai: Luke? A baby is a lot of responsibility, and as much as you wont be a dad dad to him or her you will still have to deal with a lot of feelings.

Speaking at a normal level again, Emily and Richard are still standing by watching all that is going on in their daughter's life, their first real view.

Luke: how could you think that?

Lorelai: what Luke?

Luke: that I wouldn't want to be a part of it all

Lorelai: I just figured that before I asked you

Luke: I wanna be Lorelai, there is not exception

Lorelai: that's fine we can talk about it later

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: do you want more time, its not really urgent, I would like it to happen soon but there isn't a real rush. All in the timing you know.

Luke: I really want… I … maybe I do need to think it through some more.

Lorelai: take whatever time you think you will need to come up with an answer you can live with forever. Literally

Luke: Lorelai, when?

Lorelai: when what?

Luke: the next opportunity

Lorelai: a week Friday would be the best but I would need the stuff by Wednesday for the assisted.

Luke: ok,

Lorelai: you don't need…

Luke: I know

Lorelai: we still ok if this doesn't work out

Luke: I think we will be, I hope so

Lorelai: me too, I took a risk I just want it to pay off.

Lorelai and Luke give each other another hug, this time a bit of an awkward one.

Emily: well we have better be going

Lorelai: why are you still here?

Emily: we stuck around to see if you needed anything

Lorelai: you should have minded your own business and left when Luke got back from his walk.

Emily: I know you want us out of your lives Lorelai, but making it so we know we are missing out on something is just despicable.

Luke: Mrs Gilmore, there was and is nothing for you to know, for now this is Lorelai and my thing. If it works out you will be one of the first to know, I promise.

Emily: and the fact that you still insist you are not a couple is beyond me, its ridiculously obvious

Lorelai: mom I swear Luke and I are friends, that is it. Yes we are close but we are not in a relationship. And I know you are going to argue that we just kissed each other and that is not friend behaviour, but we were just celebrating our new business agreement.

Luke: business agreement?

Lorelai: Luke!

Emily: you two are obviously not on the same page so I think you need to chat more. Bye Lorelai, Luke.

Luke: bye Mr and Mrs Gilmore

Richard: bye Lorelai

Lorelai: bye dad

Emily and Richard got in their car and drove away. It was several minutes before Luke or Lorelai walked or talked.

Lorelai: should we get going?

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah

Luke: I cant

Lorelai: it's ok Luke, I told myself that you wouldn't do it so that I wouldn't get to excited.

Luke: I'm sorry

Lorelai: Luke please leave it ok, I want to get going, this has been one hell of a night

Luke: are we ok

Lorelai: We will be

Lorelai drove Luke back to the diner and headed home. No words other than a quick good bye were spoken. Lorelai knew she had screwed things up now.

Lorelai occupied her time over the next few days with work and Rory. She made no effort to go to Lukes when Rory wasn't around, but when Rory was both Luke and Lorelai were as normal as they could be.

Rory: hey Luke, is my mom here yet?

Luke: no

Rory: oh ok, I'm normally the last one here. She can't live without the coffee and food.

Luke: yeah well she must be very busy.

Lorelai: hey hon.

Rory: hey mom

Lorelai: how was Yale?

Rory: good, how's the inn?

Lorelai: it's going good, the rooms are almost all done and the kitchen is finished, so Sookie is over the moon

Rory: you should have Luke come and look at the inn sometime; he is an investor in it.

Lorelai: yeah, I guess

Rory: Luke, you should come by the inn later, I going to get my official tour so you can get yours at the same time.

Luke: I'll try be there Rory. You need coffee?

Lorelai: yeah, we are both caffeineless

Luke: sorry

Rory: its ok, just don't do it again.

Luke: right

Rory: mom is there something wrong with Luke.

Lorelai: no, why?

Rory: cause he is acting like he does when the two of you are in a fight, but you're not so I don't understand his mood.

Lorelai: I stopped trying to understand him a long time ago

Rory: bull, you always want to know what he is about

Lorelai: hey hon., what are your plans for today?

Rory: probably spend some time at Lanes, and then Friday night dinner.

Lorelai: oh yeah, that.

Rory: are you still coming?

Lorelai: yeah

Friday went quickly and Rory and Lorelai made there way to the Gilmore mansion. When they were almost there, Rory decided to break the silence that for some reason unknown to Rory was hanging over their heads.

Rory: what are you hiding from grandma and grandpa?

Lorelai: nothing

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: I swear nothing

Rory: then why are you so tense and nervous

Lorelai: no particular reason, just got the inn on my mind

Rory: oh ok, so you swear that there is nothing wrong.

Lorelai: cross my heart and hope to die.

Rory: mom!

Lorelai: we're here.

Lorelai tried to act more relaxed, she knew she had raised her daughter to pick up on things, but it was working to well at the moment.

Lorelai: hi mom

Rory: hi grandma

Emily: hello girls, come on in. I wouldn't want you to stand outside in the cold for no reason.

Lorelai: did you get your hair done?

Emily: yes thanks for noticing.

The rest of the evening went perfectly fine; there were some close calls when Lorelai almost retaliated to her mom's pokes at her. But she refrained because she wasn't ready to tell Rory. This was all until dessert.

Lorelai: when's your next trip dad?

Richard: on Wednesday, San Francisco

Lorelai: sounds great

Richard: I'm sure it will be.

Lorelai: well good then

Richard: did you ever get that business sorted out with Luke?

Rory: what business, the loan

Emily: is that what that was all about, money

Lorelai: no, yeah thanks dad. We decided that this deal wasn't lucrative for the both of us, so we left it at that.

Rory: if it's not the investment then what business did you and Luke have?

Lorelai: nothing important sweets, as I just said to dad, nothing is going to come of it.

Emily: I still say that was a date.

Lorelai: god mom it wasn't a date, that is the last time I am going to say this.

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: I took Luke out for dinner ran into your grandparents and this is the result.

Rory: you went on a date with Luke?

Lorelai: no, I had a business proposition for him, which he declined.

Rory: so you are in a fight.

Lorelai: no

Rory: yes you are, he didn't help you and you probably got into a fight about it. Now the thing I don't understand is why you aren't avoiding him like you normally do.

Emily: cause they are in love Rory, people act strange when they are in love.

Lorelai: god mom that is enough now

Emily: I saw the kiss, that wasn't a friendly kiss

Rory: you kissed Luke.

Richard: he kissed her; he's definitely in love. I have to agree with your mom on that.

Lorelai: we are not in love with each other. We are friends who care a great deal for each other. We like seeing each other happy.

Emily: now you can tell us what this business venture was

Lorelai: I told you then and I will tell you now, this is something between Luke and I.

Richard: he still has the deadline so it would be inappropriate for you to talk about it.

Lorelai: thanks dad

Rory: when is the deadline?

Emily: Friday or was it Wednesday?

Lorelai: Wednesday really

Rory: mom can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?

Lorelai: Rory we are eating dessert, we can talk in the car.

Emily: what so that you can tell her and leave us out of your life still

Lorelai: I don't plan on telling Rory anything. When I said this matter was private, I meant it.

Rory: I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything

Lorelai: I child cant know all of the things their parents get up too

Rory: I have always known everything

Lorelai: no sweetie, no you haven't

The rest of the evening and the car drive home was quite. Rory asked if she could be dropped by Lane's and Lorelai obliged. She then decided to head over to Luke's because she always went there after the Gilmore Friday night dinner, and she had promised him that him saying no, wasn't going to change things

Lorelai: hey Lane Rory is over at your place looking for you.

Lane: ok, I will go there. I heading out Luke.

Luke: see you tomorrow Lane

Lorelai: hi

Luke: hey, coffee?

Lorelai: thanks… I'm sorry

Luke: for?

Lorelai: I promised things wouldn't change.

Luke: well you can't see into the future, and as you said you were taking a risk on it all

Lorelai: the whole situation was relived tonight

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: in front of Rory,

Luke: did you tell her?

Lorelai: no, I told her there are some things children don't need to know about their parents.

Luke: and she accepted that as a good enough reason

Lorelai: no, she's not speaking to me. But how do I tell her.

Rory: whatever it is I can handle it

Luke: Rory, I agree with your mom, it's unfortunately something that a child shouldn't have to discuss with their parents.

Rory: but we talk about anything and everything

Luke: not death. Lorelai can I tell her the summed up version. She is old enough to understand I guess.

Lorelai: ok?

Luke: well Rory, your mom came to me tell me that she had a nightmare in which she was going to die. She wanted me to sort all of the things out for her.

Rory: oh, well mom you have stupid dreams all the time

Lorelai: this one scared me babe

Rory: why did you kiss though?

Lorelai: um well

Luke: I got emotional myself thinking about what I would stand to lose if your mom died like she saw in her dreams

Lorelai: oh, wow. Luke can I talk to you. And Rory can I meet you at home?

Rory: yeah sure. Bye

Lorelai: bye sweets

Luke: bye Rory

Rory: thanks Luke

Lorelai: I second that.

Luke: I know you hate lying to her, but I thought it's better than not speaking to her at all.

Lorelai: yeah, thanks

Luke: Lorelai, do you think we could maybe sit and discuss everything cause I kinda might want to do this.

Lorelai: that's great

Luke: it could be

Lorelai: that it may certainly be

Luke: I missed you in here

Lorelai: I missed you and your food and coffee too

Luke: you want some now

Lorelai: the usual Friday would be great

Once Lorelai had finished eating Luke closed the diner and they headed up to his apartment to talk.

_

* * *

__Thank you all for your amazing reviews on my stories. You have given me some things to think about. This chapter and the next two were already written so they probably wont have your suggestions in them, but keep them coming anyway. I hope I don't disappoint._

Thanks again


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Luke: well first things first, you will have to explain this all to me, you know how I do this.

Lorelai: well Luke, if you don't know how to do it, then I'm sure I can pick up a manual.

Luke: jeez, Lorelai

Lorelai: what?

Luke: I mean do we or… I don't know

Lorelai: I don't know if we should, but I thought we would have to speak about it first

Luke: well…it depends how much you want things to change. I mean we have already kissed, and we will be having a kid together, but we don't have to...Have to do anything else

Lorelai: we are both adults here, you can say …Say sex.

Luke: well if we do it the other way?

Lorelai: you will donate sperm, you will… you know it to a cup and they will take my eggs mix together and put them back

Luke: sounds so clinical.

Lorelai: yeah I know, but it's worth it

Luke: of course.

Lorelai: and we know we have a higher chance of getting it right that way.

Luke: yeah, it just lacks the fun and spontaneity

Lorelai: do you want us to do it the impulsive way?

Luke: what!  
Lorelai: your blushing Luke, but honestly you are doing me a huge favour so you must tell me how you want to do this.

Luke: well, it's going to be my first child and this isn't exactly how I pictured it happening.

Lorelai: does that mean you would want to do it the natural way?

Luke: maybe, I don't know. The idea of us making our baby the normal way sounds great, but sleeping with my best friend sounds kinda weird.

Lorelai: yeah, we would have to agree to keep things the same, like they are now. I mean we didn't let the kiss change anything.

Luke: I guess

Lorelai: so we are going to do this the natural way

Luke: yeah, ok then. When?

Lorelai: I thought we were going to be spontaneous

Luke: spontaneous with a rough time schedule

Lorelai: ok then. Is there anything else you want to know?

Luke: will I keep my parental rights and will he or she know that I am their dad?

Lorelai: well I was thinking that you would keep the rights, just in case something happened to me, I would want my baby to be with a natural parent.

Luke: does that mean they will know, how would we explain it?

Lorelai: I don't know how we would explain it but I believe the baby has the right to know.

Luke: good, I want it that way

Lorelai: good we have a consensus on the conceiving and life of our child.

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah

Luke: don't you think that you should discuss this with Rory first?

Lorelai: no, I think she will be happy, but honestly her opinion on this will not add to or take away from how I feel about it all. I want this so much Luke

Luke: well I'm just glad I can help

Lorelai: well it's better than choosing an anonymous donor cause you really don't know what they look like and in turn how your kid will turn out.

Luke: so you chose me for my devilish good looks

Lorelai: something like that

Luke: well all I can say is I hope it gets your looks, fun personality and my healthy habits

Lorelai: you are not going to brainwash our child into liking vegetables

Luke: he will like them of his own free will, I promise

Lorelai: he?

Luke: sorry

Lorelai: don't be. This feels right

Luke: yeah, this next year is going to be one very exciting one; I can't wait till the end.

Lorelai: don't wish the time away

Luke: I'm not, its just I want to meet him. Or her

Lorelai: me too

Lorelai moved forward and kissed Luke passionately. Neither felt the need to break away. The kiss was too much fun. The kiss was slowly turning into more of a practice session.

Luke: do you think that we need to get acquainted?

Lorelai: why not, we've got nothing to lose

Luke: just don't change your mind

Lorelai: and you mustn't change yours

Luke led Lorelai to his bed and laid her down slowly. He stared deep into her eyes. The events of the last few days were slowly catching up to him as it became apparent to him, just what he was getting himself into.

Luke and Lorelai laid snuggle into each other's arms. They were comfortable and happy. They had just had sex for the first time and things couldn't have felt better, the sex was great and they were a lot more comfortable with each other than they would have thought

Lorelai: well I don't think we really needed practice

Luke: me either, that was amazing

Lorelai: though it would have been a lot more awkward in a few days.

Luke: yeah, the pressure will be on

Lorelai: the pressure?

Luke: you know to perform. To deliver the necessary

Lorelai: oh yeah

Luke: things aren't going to be weird now that we have seen each other nude will it

Lorelai: no, best friends forever

Luke: good

Lorelai: I should probably get going, Rory is at home waiting and I hate being away from her when we are in a fight, ever since she ran away.

Luke: I can imagine, do you want me to make some coffee before you leave

Lorelai: that would be great thanks

They chatted for a while longer and Lorelai drank her amazing coffee

Lorelai: I will see you in the morning, thanks again

Luke: see you then Lorelai

Luke couldn't help thinking to himself that his dream of being with Lorelai was coming true, but then he would realise that this was only for the next week and never again if they got it right.

As Lorelai made her way home she couldn't help feeling good about what just happened. She knew that it was kinda a once off thing but the results of it would all be great. When Lorelai finally made it home, she had a huge grin glued to her face.

Rory: hey mom

Lorelai: hey, I thought you would have been in bed already

Rory: where you been?

Lorelai: at Lukes, you knew that

Rory: well, it's been a while; I didn't think you would stay there for so long

Lorelai: well we had to clear things up

Rory: not still about you dying was it

Lorelai: kinda but we spoke about many other things

Rory: well you look happy

Lorelai: I am babe; he's a great friend

Rory: I'm glad that you have him when I'm not here

Lorelai: me too, though nobody can replace my baby

Rory: good, night mom

Lorelai: night babe

Lorelai sat there for a while, with only one thing, sorry one person on her mind

Lorelai woke the next morning and made her way to Luke's. She didn't bother to wake Rory, as she knew that she needed some alone time with Luke, and Rory is a bright girl, she would pick up on their new relationship.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: hey

Lorelai: can we talk upstairs for a bit?

Luke: sure, Caesar I will be back in a few minutes

Lorelai: just a few?

When they made it behind closed doors, Lorelai pulled Luke over to the bed and undressed him quickly

Luke: no talking

Lorelai: you were the one who put and time limit on it

Luke: it was just an expression; Caesar won't time me and make sure I am back in just a few minutes

Lorelai: ok, so slower then

Luke: slower


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_When they made it behind closed doors, Lorelai pulled Luke over to the bed and undressed him quickly_

_Luke: no talking_

_Lorelai: you were the one who put and time limit on it_

_Luke: it was just an expression; Caesar won't time me and make sure I am back in just a few minutes_

_Lorelai: ok, so slower then_

_Luke: slower_

About 40 minutes later Luke and Lorelai made their way down the stairs. They hadn't cuddled or fallen asleep for the fear that they would be discovered. On reaching the diner Lorelai was surprised to see Rory there. She tried to come up with an explanation that would account for all 40 minutes, because she wasn't sure how long Rory had been there for.

Rory: hey mom, why didn't you wake me?

Lorelai: I thought you would want to rest; you work so hard at Yale. How long have you been here?

Rory: only 5 minutes

Lorelai: good, I would hate if you were here for long by yourself

Rory: what were you doing in Luke's apartment?

Lorelai: talking,

Rory: you could just talk down here

Lorelai: he was on his break when I arrived and so I went to see where he was and ended up talking to him up there.

Rory: ok, hey Luke

Luke: hey Rory, refill

Rory: thanks, mom?

Lorelai: yeah

Rory: you want?

Luke: no more

Rory: come on Luke, its her oxygen

Luke: no more

Rory: I can't believe you aren't arguing with him

Lorelai: its fine, I had plenty upstairs

Luke: 4 refills

Rory: ok, well I will have for the both of us

Luke walked back to the counter, and Lorelai followed

Lorelai: I'm being good

Luke: I'm glad

Lorelai: well doctor said it would be beneficial

Luke: i've been telling you that for years

Lorelai: well I believe the doctor

Luke: do you want decaf?

Lorelai: yeah, I guess. I don't want Rory to get suspicious and she will if I come back to the table without coffee

Luke: yeah cause you have me around your pinky

Lorelai: of course, thanks

Lorelai and Rory drank their coffee and ordered their breakfast. When they were ready to leave, Lorelai let Luke know that she would see him later. For the next couple of days Luke and Lorelai would meet secretively at the diner or at her house when Rory had gone back to Yale on the Monday. They were together morning afternoon and dinnertime.

It was Friday again and that was her most fertile day according to the doctor, so Lorelai visited Luke before dinner at the Gilmore mansion and made plans to see him after. Rory wasn't coming home this weekend. Lorelai was happy about this could she hated lying to Rory and she knew that she and Luke would spend most of the weekend in the bedroom.

Lorelai was going to meet Rory at the grandparents. She hurried there cause she was already late and she knew she probably wouldn't hear the end of it.

Lorelai: hey mom

Emily: your late

Lorelai: sorry traffic

Rory: hey mom, your late

Lorelai: not you too

Rory: sorry

Emily: something to drink, a martini, wine?

Lorelai: no thanks; I will just have a soda tonight please

Emily: ok?

Rory: are you ok?

Lorelai: perfect why?

Rory: you look terrible

Lorelai: just tired and irritable

Rory: you've been out a lot this week

Lorelai: no I haven't

Rory: of course you have, every night I phone and there is never an answer

Lorelai: you must call when I am at Lukes for dinner

Rory: I call Luke and you are never there

Lorelai: leave it Rory

Rory: mom, who?

Lorelai: nobody

Rory: Whoever it is obviously you have drunk a lot with him

Lorelai: why would you say that?

Rory: cause you only turn down a drink if you have had a hangover the night before

Lorelai: I haven't been drunk in ages

Rory: if you say so

Lorelai: I do

Emily: lets eat

Rory: sounds great grandma

Lorelai: yeah

Lorelai ate very little to Emily and Rory's surprise. She had told them that she didn't feel well. Lorelai had excused herself to go to the bathroom. She wasn't sure why she felt sick, it wouldn't be morning sickness yet, maybe it was just nerves, mixed with tiredness and the concert change in emotions

Emily: is your mom seeing anyone?

Rory: no, why?

Emily: just seems like she could be pregnant, but obviously not

Rory: of course not, I would know if she was seeing someone and she would definitely tell me if she was pregnant

Emily: she tells you everything then does she?

Rory: the only thing she doesn't tell me is the death stuff

Emily: death stuff?

Rory: yeah, that meeting that she had with Luke last week was all about what would happen to me if she died.

Emily: wow, didn't think she would be thinking about that yet, I wonder if she knows something that we don't

Rory: why do you say that?

Emily: she isn't eating or drinking like herself

Rory: she switched to decaf

Emily: that is definitely a sign that something is up

Rory: I never thought about that, I just thought that since she has been spending a lot more time with Luke that he eventually rubbed off on her, with his health talk

Emily: I guess

Lorelai returned looking pale, she excused herself and made her way home. She stopped by Luke's on the way to tell him she wasn't up to having sex. He was ok with that but asked her to stay there with him anyway so that he could look after her. She agreed without hesitation. He tucked her into his bed and they talked for a while until Lorelai had fallen asleep. Luke kissed her on the forehead and went over to his couch and went to sleep.

Rory was a bit worried about her mom so she decided to go check on her and head back to Yale early in the morning. She was surprised though to find the house empty, she had driven past Luke's on the way into town and it was empty. Where could her mom be? She wouldn't have faked sick to go out with a guy, a guy she didn't tell Rory about, would she?

Rory tried her mom's cellphone but it went straight to voice mail. She decided to leave it, and went back to Yale. She was confused and hurt. There was never a time she felt like a daughter, but she did now. Her friend would have confided in her. Her best friend would have told her what was going on.

**_Please review so I know what to write in my next few chapters, thanks_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Welcome back my faithful readers. I hope you like this chapter too.**_

**_Disclaimer: I dreamt that I owned it all, but a dream was all it was._**

When the next morning arrived Lorelai woke to find Luke awkwardly sleeping on the couch. She couldn't help but smile, even after they had been having sex, he still wouldn't sleep in the bed with her. Lorelai was feeling back to her old self again, she decided it must have just been the lack of sleep and the extra 'work out' everyday that made her feel ill. She got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She had accumulated many of her toiletries in his bathroom over the last week. Each occasion adding something that she had forgotten the time before and now here was all of her stuff on his shelf, in his bathroom. She brushed her hair and teeth and went to wake him up.

Lorelai: wakey wakey

Luke: what?

Lorelai: rise and shine

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: time waits for nobody

Luke: not now!

Lorelai: well, didn't we wake up on the wrong side of the couch this morning?

Luke: I didn't sleep well ok

Lorelai: well I slept perfectly thank you. You know Luke you could have slept in the bed with me.

Luke: no, it wouldn't have felt right.

Lorelai: but having sex does?

Luke: but that's to make a baby

Lorelai: and a good nights rest ensures you have the energy to have the sex to make the baby.

Luke: I will have the energy, don't you worry. I just need to have a shower

Lorelai: can I join you?

Luke: no!

Lorelai: why?

Luke: cause… just because ok

Lorelai: Luke, we've seen each other naked already

Luke: it's not that

Lorelai: then what is it?

Luke: things weren't supposed to change between us. We were supposed to stay friends like we were before. And before all of this we did not sleep in the same bed or take showers together.

Lorelai: I guess you are right

Luke: ok, so I am going to take a shower alone and then we can try this baby thing again. We only have the next 2 days left, right?

Lorelai: yip, after tomorrow the egg will either be fertilized or will have left the building

Luke: jeez, don't say it like that

Lorelai: well, I could…. Whatever, just go have your shower and hurry up

Luke: make some tea while you wait

Lorelai: sure

After Luke had been gone for 10 minutes Lorelai started to become impatient. She was just about to walk into the bathroom to see what was holding him up when he came out.

Lorelai: what took you so long?

Luke: what, I showered and washed my hair and brushed my teeth, all these things add up, hence the 10 minutes in there.

Lorelai: well the teas cold now

Luke: I will just make some more then, you want

Lorelai: no thanks; one cup is too much already

They sat talking for a bit while Luke drank his tea. They had definitely not lost their ability to talk to each other. They were still able to openingly joke with each other, in private and in the diner. Luke took the last sip of his tea and put the cup in the sink. Without saying another word to her, he put out his hand. She accepted it and he led over to the bed. They continued to have sex multiple times on Saturday, only breaking for food and to go to the bathroom. Lorelai had slept over on Saturday and Luke insisted he still sleep on the couch. Their routine was pretty much the same for Sunday.

It was late on Sunday evening and Lorelai was lying in Luke's arms, playing with the small hairs on his chest.

Lorelai: so this is it

Luke: yeah, you think we got pregnant

Lorelai: I don't know, i've never really done the whole planned pregnancy thing before

Luke: so when do we find out?

Lorelai: well I could either wait two weeks to see if my period comes or I could go see the doctor at the end of the week and he can do the blood tests

Luke: I think the doctor is a good idea

Lorelai: so do I, I have already made an appointment for Friday lunchtime

Luke: but lunchtime is busy for me, I can't go

Lorelai: lunchtime is the only time I can go, and since i'm the one that has to be there.

Luke: I can't believe I won't be there when he says that you're pregnant

Lorelai: hey, I can try rescheduling the appointment and things at the inn.

Luke: no it's ok, whether I hear it from you or him the answer will still be the same

Lorelai: but I can….

Lorelai was interrupted by Luke kissing her

Luke: don't worry about it, ok?

Lorelai: ok, Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: if i'm not pregnant, do you want to try again or do you want to take it as a sign that we aren't meant to have a baby

Luke: I want a baby

Lorelai: but…

Luke: I want a baby no matter how long it takes

Lorelai: good, me too

Content with the answer she had gotten from Luke, Lorelai snuggled down, deeper in his embrace and closed her eyes.

Lorelai: I can't wait for Friday

Luke: me either

They soon fell asleep and stayed like that for several hours, until around 11pm Lorelai woke up. She got up slowly and dressed herself in the bathroom. She headed home shortly after that, but not before placing a soft kiss on Luke's forehead and writing him a little note that simply read '_thank you'_

The week went by quickly. Lorelai had been very busy with the inn as well as busy trying to get hold of Rory. She hadn't spoken to her since last week Friday and she was worried. It wasn't like Rory to not return her phone calls or reply to her emails. But Lorelai put that in the back of her mind, today was an important day and nothing was going to change that. Lorelai entered Luke's for breakfast for the first time that week.

Lorelai: hey, the usual please

Luke: you might have to remind me what that was; it's been a while since you've been in here

Lorelai: yeah, sorry about that. The inn has been so busy this week; I haven't been able to do anything for myself. It was strange not seeing you this week.

Luke: well I guess we just got used to seeing more of each other

Lorelai: more, that's funny

Luke: ah jeez, Lorelai!

Lorelai: sorry. So can I get my pancakes now and my coffee?

Luke: decaf

Lorelai: of course

Luke: i'm proud, you've been good with the whole no coffee unless its decaf thing

Lorelai: yeah well I have a good reason.

Luke: so?

Lorelai; so?

Luke: you ready for this afternoon?

Lorelai: yeah I think so.

Luke: good

Lorelai: good

Luke left Lorelai's table and went and fetched her the decaf coffee and made her some pancakes. Once he had brought her breakfast to her, she ate it in the normal Lorelai style, and then headed off to the inn. Just before it was time to make her way to her appointment she received a call from Luke to wish her luck and one from Rory to check if she was going to be at Friday night dinner cause there was something they needed to talk about.

Lorelai told Rory she would see her there and made her way to the doctor, to hopefully get some good news.

Lorelai arrived just on time for the doctors. The nurse took her into the doctor's room and proceeded to take a blood sample. The doctor arrived and explained to Lorelai that some people do experience difficulty in becoming pregnant at her age as well as the fact that she had been on the pill for so long. He wanted to make sure she didn't have her hopes up too high. Lorelai waited around nervously for the results. When the finally came, she was a wreck.

Mid afternoon Luke could see Lorelai pull up in her jeep outside the diner. Her expression was unreadable; she had a deadpan expression that was neither happy nor sad. It wasn't until she reached inside the diner that he could see the answer in her eyes.

_**Thank you all that are still with me, I hope I don't disappoint you. I'm sorry that I left it where it is but I didn't want too much of the story to happen in one chapter. I know what i'm going to do with the story, I just need to spread it out nicely and this was about the same size as I normally do my chapters. Thanks again for reading and please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey all, thanks for the great reviews. Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but see I didn't keep you waiting to long. So please go ahead and read already :-)**_

Lorelai stood in the doorway for a few moments, her eyes fixed with Luke's. The gaze was broken when a customer entered the diner. Lorelai walked past Luke and up the stairs.

Luke: Caesar, I will be right back

Caesar: sure boss

Luke hurried after Lorelai, when he reached the apartment he could see her standing in the middle of the room, staring at the bed

Luke: are you ok?

Lorelai: why are we doing this again?

Luke: cause you want a baby and you asked me and I said yes

Lorelai: it wasn't supposed to be like this

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: I wasn't supposed to have to sit there and listen to him tell me that I'm not pregnant. I was supposed to be here celebrating right now.

Luke: we will try again in a few weeks

Lorelai: I know, its just… how could we not be pregnant? We were in this bed for almost all our spare time, we should be pregnant!

Luke: obviously it wasn't meant to be now, next time ok?

Lorelai: no its not ok, we should have been having sex on Friday night, instead I was just weak and wanted to sleep.

Luke: you weren't feeling well, there's nothing wrong with not wanting to have sex then.

Lorelai: Luke… it hurts so much

Luke: I know, I'm disappointed too. Come here

Luke walked over to where Lorelai was standing and gathered her in his arms. He held her tight, stroking her back while she let out sobs.

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: for what?

Lorelai: for being weak, look at me. this is not the Lorelai you know, this it not the Lorelai you are friends with

Luke: you are hurting, there is nothing wrong with this. If you need to cry, I would rather you cry then try and bottle it up.

Lorelai: but I don't want to cry, there is no reason for me to cry like a baby

Luke: ……Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah?

Luke: are we going to try again?

Lorelai: yeah, if you want to still do this.

Luke: of course I do

Lorelai: ok, so lets try push this out of our minds for the next couple of weeks

Luke: sure thing. Hey Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah

Luke: i'm sorry

Before Lorelai could say anymore Luke kissed her softly. He pulled away reluctantly and led her down to the diner. Lorelai sat there for a little while in complete silence before she left to go to the inn. After her day at the inn was finished, Lorelai made her way to her parents house, where she had promised to meet Rory.

When Lorelai arrived Rory was already there. Rory greeted her mother at the door.

Rory: hey mom!

Lorelai: hey babe

Rory: how are you?

Lorelai: i'm good thanks, but I think you forgot to give your mother dearest a kiss

Rory: sorry

Rory gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the cheek and both girls made there way to the living room. Emily and Richard were sitting in the living room waiting, they both had a serious look on their face, one that even surprised Lorelai. She had seen her parents mad, sad, angry, disappointed and the list goes on, but she had never seen them look like this.

Lorelai: hi mom, dad

Emily: hello Lorelai

Richard: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: hi?

Richard: can I get you a drink?

Lorelai: a double vodka martini please

Rory, Emily and Richard gave each other looks of confusion that went unnoticed by Lorelai. Richard poured the drink and handed it to Lorelai.

Lorelai: thanks dad. Um mom do you think I could get a cup of coffee before dinner; i've had a really long day.

Emily: well… ok, I will get Margarite do bring some for you.

Lorelai: tell her to make it strong please

Emily: ok, I can do that

Lorelai: so how was your week Rory, I haven't been able to get hold of you.

Rory: sorry, been really busy at the paper, they are letting me write some interesting stuff.

Lorelai: good… good

Emily returned with the coffee for Lorelai and they all sat there quietly. Rory was the first to speak.

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: Rory?

Rory: well, you know when I said on the phone that I wanted to talk to you.

Lorelai: yeah

Rory: well, we all wanted to bring something up with you

Lorelai: this cant be good

Rory: well, remember last week when you weren't feeling well and you went off to the bathroom

Lorelai: yes?

Rory: well grandma and I got to talking and we think you were acting weird

Lorelai: I wasn't feeling well

Rory: I know, you said that. And while grandma and I aren't disputing that fact, we do think it is more serious that you are letting on.

Lorelai: what!

Emily: you haven't been yourself lately, since that evening we saw you with Luke. Rory told me you discussed death with Luke, I don't know why you would do that unless something was seriously wrong

Lorelai: nothings wrong, I just wanted to be prepared. Lets change the subject please

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: what Rory?

Rory: are you sure, you still don't seem yourself tonight.

Lorelai: I just had a long day. Ok?

Rory: fine, but then please explain to me where you went after dinner last week, cause I went past our house and you weren't there.

Lorelai: …. I was at Luke's

Rory: I went passed Luke's and the lights were off

Lorelai: I was upstairs in his apartment, I went to talk to him on the way home and when he found out I wasn't feeling well, he invited me in and looked after me.

Emily: you would have been better off at home, in your bed than around someone else's apartment.

Lorelai: he looked after me well ok, the next day I felt much better.

Emily: you spent the night?

Lorelai: yes, I told you he looked after

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: yeah

Rory: you swear you ok?

Lorelai: I swear

Emily: ok then, Richard will you lead us to the dining room

Richard: sure

The night went slow, the conversations were forced and lifeless. There was no joking on Lorelai's part and Rory was still a bit suspicious of her mom's attitude. Did her mom really forget that they were best friends and that they had always been able to tell what mood the other was in. Something was definitely wrong.

Over the next few weeks, Lorelai returned to as close as normal as she was going to be for a while. She and Luke tried again for a baby with the same results as before. The doctor had told her to keep trying and not give up hope. It was hard and they were feeling the strain.

Went it came to the third attempt, any passion and love that was present when they had sex before was gone and was replaced with pure frustration and a routine had set in. when it came time to see the doctor, Luke made sure he had some time off to accompany her. If it was good news he wanted to be there and if it was bad news, he knew she would need him.

They arrived on time and sat nervously in the waiting room. Neither spoke for the fear of saying something wrong. The doctor came out after a few minutes and Lorelai introduced Luke to him. The nurse drew blood and sent it off to be tested while Luke and Lorelai spoke to the doctor.

Doctor: you have some options if it hasn't worked this time. I would say that maybe Luke you might want to get tested and make sure you are able to have children and Lorelai we might want to consider doing a scope to make sure everything is ok with you

Lorelai: ok

Luke: I've never considered that I couldn't have children, i'm sorry Lorelai I should have got tested as soon as we decided this, and it could have saved us a lot of misery.

Lorelai: well we will see after we get the results ok.

Doctor: well here come the results now

The nurse handed the folder to the doctor and walked out. Luke took Lorelai's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. This was probably the tensest moment either had ever felt themselves in before.

The doctor read the file and looked from Luke to Lorelai then back to the file. When he looked up again he delivered the bad news. Lorelai broke down, she began to cry unlike herself and rested her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke was overcome by the emotion of hearing the news and seeing the pain in the eyes of his friend that his eyes began to fill with tears. The doctor tried to apologize but it was falling on death ears.

Without really realising it Luke set of in a robotic manor. He lifted Lorelai from the chair she was in and escorted her to the car. He drove her home slowly, not uttering a single word. When they had arrived at Lorelai's house they both came out of the reverie they were in and walked inside.

Once Luke got Lorelai to lay down and sleep he left her a note and headed back to the diner. When Lorelai woke several hours later she read the note and headed over to Luke's.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: hey

Lorelai: coffee please

Luke: decaf?

Lorelai: the regular for just this once please

Luke: sure, …Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah?

Luke: where do we go from here?

Lorelai: I don't know, maybe get tested like the doctor said. Maybe try once more. Maybe the fourth time is our lucky charm. I don't know. Can we just leave this conversation for another time?

Luke: sure

Lorelai drank her coffee then headed to work, trying to act like nothing had happened. She was getting good at it though, which scared her. She was nothing like her old self. She was constantly putting up a front for the people in town, Rory, her parents and even sometimes Luke. She was sure now more than ever, that a decision would have to be reached, she couldn't go on like this anymore.

_**Hey, thanks for reading. I apologise to anyone who does not like the chapter. I just couldn't see myself writing day to day events all the time, hence the 3 month period covered in this chapter. Also there have been some people who have asked and recommended that I write more descriptions for their actions. I just wanted to say that I tried it for this chapter but it didn't come out right so I went back to my old style of writing. But please if you really want me to write like that let me know and I will try again. Thanks again for reading, I would really appreciate a review. bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been in the mood to write. I only recently immigrated to the UK from South Africa, so I was a bit home sick this week. But I am back and hopefully my writing hasn't suffered for it. Lets get on with it then, shall we.**_

_**Disclaimer: apparently changing country doesn't change the fact that I don't own Gilmore girls. Damn!**_

Luke couldn't believe that it had been two and a half weeks since he last spoke to Lorelai. He knew she needed time to sort through all of the feelings that the failed attempts at getting pregnant brought up, hell he did too, but now he was just worried about her. She never came in for coffee, pie or burgers. She never came by to talk to Luke about their options. All this only led Luke to believe that she had given up on the idea of having a kid with him and that hurt.

It was 2 weeks until Christmas and Luke had been hoping that things would be easier. The diner was slow as everybody was out doing their Christmas shopping. The only customer there was Kirk, he definitely didn't have a life, Luke thought. He felt bad about kicking Kirk out, but Luke had more important things to do. He closed the diner early and decided to go past Lorelai's house and see if he could get her to talk to him. She wasn't home so she went past the Dragonfly Inn, she wasn't there either but Sookie was so he stopped to talk to her.

Luke: hey Sookie

Sookie: hey Luke, what brings you around?

Luke: I was looking for Lorelai; she wasn't at home so I assumed she would be here.

Sookie: no, she has her parents stupid 2 weeks before Christmas party.

Luke: I see you have the same opinion on it as I do.

Sookie: just celebrate Christmas on Christmas day, that's what I say

Luke: yeah, so um… do you know what time she will be back?

Sookie: no, but probably not to late, she went over there about an hour ago. And she hates spending more than a few hours there.

Luke: ok, thanks Sookie

Sookie: is everything ok/

Luke: perfect, why do you ask?

Sookie: well….

Luke: Sookie?

Sookie: well you seem offish, more so than normal and Lorelai's been different lately…

Luke: what do you mean different?

Sookie: she seems upset about something; I know she is hiding something. I just don't know what it is.

Luke: i'm sure its nothing but stress, the inn is still new and you are all trying to find your feet.

Sookie: I'm sure that is part of it, but there is something else. Something is really bothering her.

Luke: do you have any idea what it is? Has she said anything?

Sookie: no, but Luke, I want my laughing, joking, childish friend back

Luke: I want her back too

Sookie: I thought you hadn't noticed a difference

Luke: I haven't seen her or spoken to her in a while so I want to have her back at the diner that's all.

Sookie: yeah, ok? Well Luke, I need to get back to the food. Let me know if you speak to Lorelai and if you find out what's wrong.

Luke: will do, thanks Sookie.

Luke returned too the diner but decided to keep it closed. He was determined to speak to Lorelai that night.

It was probably one of the only events that her parents hosted that she ever enjoyed going to, and she wasn't going to let her bad mood change that. She arrived on time ready to mingle with the high-class friends of her parents and she couldn't wait to see her daughter again. Things were weird still between them, ever since the baby thing with Luke started. But this was not the time to think about it, so she knocked on the door and was greeted by the maid.

She walked into the living room after taking off her coat, and went to greet the guest. She spotted her mom and dad talking to some people she didn't know and she saw Rory cornered by a very strange looking old man. Lorelai quickly rushed over to save her.

Lorelai: hey babe

Rory: hey mom

Lorelai gave Rory a long hard hug

Lorelai: sorry I need to borrow my daughter for a moment.

Old man: sure, no problem

Rory: what's up

Lorelai: nothing just thought I would save you.

Rory: thanks

Lorelai: there are more people here than usual.

Rory: I know, just means that more food was made, and if more food was made then….

Lorelai: more food to eat?

Rory: no, well yes, but more apple tarts

Lorelai: oh yes, yummy. Do you think we can go eat?

Emily: Lorelai, its rude not to come greet the hosts

Lorelai: sorry mom I just got carried away saying hello to my daughter…. Hello mom, the party looks great

Emily: thank you

Lorelai: there are more people

Emily: some of your dads international clients are here for the holiday season, so we thought it would be rude not to extend an invitation to them.

Rory: that is nice grandma

Richard: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: hello dad

Richard: can I get you something to drink?

Lorelai: yeah, some… I don't know, maybe a vodka martini

Richard: coming right up. Emily? Rory? How are your drinks?

Emily: i'm fine Richard

Rory: me too grandpa

Richard: ok then

Emily: so how is the inn Lorelai?

Lorelai: it going well thanks mom, busy but that's a good thing

Emily: yes it is. I see you didn't bring anyone

Lorelai: I didn't know I could

Emily: well an invitation for boyfriends are always open

Lorelai: ok, then I still wouldn't have brought anyone

Emily: what are you talking about?

Lorelai: what are you talking about?

Emily: Lorelai!

Lorelai: mom!

Rory: ok, that annoying

Lorelai: sorry

Emily: well Rory didn't you tell me your mother was seeing someone

Lorelai: Rory?

Rory: yes well Sookie told me you were in a relationship

Lorelai: why would she say that?

Rory: she said on some days you would come into the in with I just had sex look on your face

Lorelai: oh my God, what?

Emily: Rory!

Rory: sorry grandma, i'm just quoting Sookie

Lorelai: ok, so new subject

Rory: mom was there someone? Sookie knows you well.

Lorelai: there isn't anyone.

Emily: ok, so new subject like Lorelai asked would be a good thing, I don't think mothers and daughters need to hear about each other's sex lives

Lorelai: thanks mom. So Rory, how's Yale?

Rory: mom? …….. its fine.

Lorelai: good, will you excuse me for a moment, I am going to go see where dad is with my drink.

Lorelai walked off to find her dad while Emily and Rory watched her go. Emily turned and excused herself too and headed to entertain her guests.

When dinner was finished Lorelai felt tired and retreated to her old room where she sat on her bed. Emily found her there after about half an hour

Emily: Lorelai?

Lorelai: hey

Emily: have you been crying?

Lorelai: no!

Emily: yes you have, what's the matter. My guests are wondering where you got to.

Lorelai: sorry, i'm tired and just needed a minute for myself.

Emily: ok, but please will you come back and join the party now.

Lorelai: let me freshen up then I will be down.

Emily: ok……. Lorelai?

Lorelai: yeah mom?

Emily: is there anything you want to talk about?

Lorelai: its ok thanks mom, I can handle it on my own

Emily: fine, I want to see you down there in no more than five minutes, you hear.

Lorelai: yes mom!

Emily walked quickly out the door, hurt a bit that Lorelai wouldnt confide in her even though she new there was something wrong. Emily decided to send Rory up instead.

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: hey, did grandma send you up to hurry me

Rory: she sent me to talk to you, she says that you were crying but didn't want to talk to her about it.

Lorelai: I told her I can handle things on my own

Rory: and can you?

Lorelai: always

Rory: do you want to talk about whatever's wrong? Has it got to do with the boyfriend Sookie thought you had and you say you didn't.

Lorelai: kinda, but hey we are missing out on the party so lets go down ok?

Rory: mom wait

Lorelai: what?

Rory: please talk to me, things have been different with us for a while now and I want that to change.

Lorelai: Rory, i'm sorry but I can't talk to my daughter about these things or my mother.

Rory: then talk to your best friend

Lorelai: unfortunately for this there is no separating the daughter from the friend. I'm sorry Rory……. Are we ok?

Rory: I guess we will have to be. Promise me though that you will speak to someone

Lorelai: ……….fine

Rory: mom!

Lorelai: I promise.

Lorelai and Rory rejoined the party and Lorelai stayed there for a little while before excusing herself. She headed home and sat on the couch in the dark by herself and was just about to nod off when there was a knock on the door. she got up slowly and was surprised to see that it was Luke.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: hey, can I come in

Lorelai: oh yeah sure.

Luke: I thought things weren't going to change

Lorelai: I know i'm sorry

Luke: you see I know things are hard, but people are starting to wonder why you don't come in for you coffee fix everyday, they think we are fighting. Are we fighting?

Lorelai: no, of course not

Luke: ok then why Lorelai, why aren't you coming into the diner anymore?

Lorelai: i'm sorry

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai began to cry a little and made her way over to the couch. Luke followed her but kept his distance.

Lorelai: it hurts more than I ever thought it would, to be perfectly honest I never once considered the fact that I might not be able to have a baby.

Luke: I could be me, maybe go out and find someone else to have a baby with you. What about Rory's father Chris. You no he gave have kids and he seems to pass on good genes otherwise Rory wouldn't be as great as she is….

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: what?

Lorelai: I want your baby

Luke: I want you to have my baby too

Lorelai: but its not working

Luke: I know, it's probably not the right time or meant to be. Lets not stress about it.

Lorelai: so what do you want to do?

Luke: I think if we take a few months, to unwind. I will get tested and we will find another way. Then in a few months we can talk about it again

Lorelai: ok, sounds like a plan

Luke moved over to where Lorelai was sitting and gathered her up in his arms giving her a soft but firm hug.

Luke: it will all work out, I will make sure of it

Lorelai: I have not doubt

Luke: good, so will I see you in the diner with a smile on that dial.

Lorelai: yes, I've missed your coffee so much

Luke: ouch

Lorelai: what?

Luke: you missed the coffee!

Lorelai: and you!

Luke: good that's better. I missed you Lorelai

Luke lifted Lorelai chin so that he was looking into her eyes. He leant in only to give her a small peck. But Lorelai turned it into a more passionate kiss. She linked her hand with his and led him upstairs. They took it slower than they had ever done before. They made love because for once they wanted to show each other that they cared. There was no urgency, no pressure, and no ulterior motive. They were just there to be with each other.

_**Thanks again to all of you that have taken the time to read my story, I am currently working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I didn't get time to check it thoroughly so I hope there weren't to many grammar mistakes. Thanks again**_


	8. Chapter 8

**My greatest apologies go out now to all of you who have been disappointed with my updating skills. I know it's been a while, and i'm not sure if this chapter alone will make up for it, but it will help I hope. I have started the next chapter and unless something goes horribly wrong you should have it in a few days. Hold thumbs.**

**Disclaimer: I have come to terms with the fact that they are not my characters, but I love them just the same.

* * *

**

Luke woke up at 5:30 like he would any other day, got dressed and made his way downstairs. He found paper and a pen and wrote Lorelai a quick note explaining that he had to get to the diner to open it and that he didn't want to wake her, but that he couldn't wait to see her walk through the door of his diner again. Once the note was written he took it upstairs and placed it next to the alarm clock. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and headed to the diner

It was 8:00am when she finally arrived. She looked beautiful in her tight jeans and blue sweater. Luke always liked when she wore blue because it made her perfect eyes just that little bit more wonderful. She took a seat at the counter, immediately putting her head on the counter

Luke: head up

Lorelai: cant!

Luke: of course you can, now head up

Lorelai: no.

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: fine! Coffee please

Luke: no

Lorelai: Luke!

Luke: the stuff will kill you

Lorelai: great then give it here cause death sounds good right about now.

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: well its 8 o clock on a Saturday morning and you are refusing me coffee, I tend to get a bit morbid.

Luke: here

Luke handed her a small amount of coffee, trying to hold back his grin he watched her to see the reaction

Lorelai: do I look 2?

Luke: no, but you do….

Lorelai: don't even finish that sentence, but seriously this is the amount that you would give a 2 year old.

Luke: first of all you shouldn't be giving a 2-year-old coffee and second of all, you either take it or leave it.

Lorelai: oooh, take it

Luke: ok then.

Lorelai: hey, uh what time did you wake up?

Luke: half past five like normal

Lorelai: normal?

Luke: my normal. I hope you didn't want me to wake you cause I thought that you would prefer to sleep in. you didn't look great last night.

Lorelai: no I am glad that you let me sleep. I was so tired last night at my parents Christmas party, I had even gone up to my old room to lay down but once I actually sat there on that bed all the memories of having Rory and being pregnant came right back, therefore effectively stopping the resting process.

Luke: oh…

Lorelai: yeah, but that's not the worst bit about it all

Luke: what happened?

Lorelai: my mom found me in the room crying. She wanted to know what was wrong and obviously I didn't tell her because I tell people nothing about my life. She got angry and worried and sent Rory to talk to me.

Luke: did you tell Rory?

Lorelai: no, I told her I couldn't and she was so sweet about it. She made me promise to talk to someone about whatever was bothering me. I think it hurts her that I don't talk to her, but I cant. I wish I could because she has always helped me with my numerous problems

Luke: can I get you something to eat?

Lorelai: no its ok, I am stopping by Sookie's, I have things to straighten out with her

Luke: inn stuff?

Lorelai: no, I need to talk to her about the fact that she told Rory that I have a boyfriend.

Luke: what?

Lorelai: I don't, Sookie just assumed

Luke: ok? Coffee to go then?

Lorelai: adult size please

Luke: sure. See you later?

Lorelai: of course. Thanks for everything Luke. Especially last night, I needed that.

Luke just smiled as he watched her leave and get into her jeep. Things were finally getting back to normal. Lorelai came around for breakfast and dinner most days after that. They never spoke about having a baby or having sex, they were just friends again and honestly that is all that mattered to Luke, cause he got to see her smile again.

A few days before Christmas Lorelai and Rory stopped by the diner for breakfast.

Luke: hey Rory

Rory: hey Luke

Luke: haven't see you in here in a while, how have you been?

Rory: good thanks, busy with studying

Luke: yeah well that's Yale for you

Rory: yeah it is.

Lorelai: hey Luke can I use your bathroom for a moment

Luke: sure, you now where it is

Lorelai: thanks

Luke and Rory both watched as Lorelai disappeared behind the curtain.

Rory: hey Luke, have you noticed anything different about mom lately?

Luke: what do you mean?

Rory: she just hasn't been herself. She doesn't talk to me about her problems anymore. At my grandparents Christmas party she was in her old room crying. That's not her Luke, she doesn't cry for just any reason. It would have to be serious. I told her to speak to someone if she couldn't speak to me, but I don't think she did.

Luke: she spoke to me. You don't have to worry she was a little sad but she will get back to being her old self. It might take a little bit of time but everything is ok.

Rory: are you sure, you're not just telling me that

Luke: I'm sure. She's a lot better already

Rory: ok good. Thanks Luke

Lorelai: what you thanking Luke for?

Rory: uh

Luke: she asked me to cook Christmas dinner for you two; as she was scared you might want to try cooking it yourself

Rory: or worse yet, get from al's

Lorelai: hey, both of those meals would be great

Luke: if you say so

Lorelai: of course I do, but yours will be so much better. You are making it?

Luke: yes.

Lorelai: are you going to join us? We have people over most of the day and then we usually have dinner just the 2 of us. You want to come for the whole day?

Rory: yeah, it would be great to have more people there; you can only sit alone with your mother for so long

Lorelai: hey, I am witty and fun to be around

Rory: I know, just joking with you. But Luke it would be cool if you came

Luke: ok then, Christmas and the Gilmore's it will be.

Lorelai: good

Lorelai couldn't help but keep the smile off her face. The last few weeks being around Luke were great. They were closer than they had ever been before. She was starting to feel like her old self again. She couldn't wait to have 2 of her favourite people with her on her favourite holiday.

Lorelai's smile didn't go unnoticed. Both Rory and Luke were happy to see her smile. For Rory it had been a while since she had seen her mom like this and for Luke he knew she was getting better and that made him happy.

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: yeah

Rory: I was thinking

Lorelai: never a good thing

Rory: hey

Lorelai: sorry. Carry on

Rory: well I was thought that maybe this year we could invite a few more people around for Christmas, for the meal not just for drinks.

Lorelai: I don't know, who did you have in mind?

Rory: well maybe Sookie and Jackson, or what about grandma and grandpa.

Lorelai: well you had me at Sookie but lost me and my parents

Rory: but they always have us over for the 2 weeks before Christmas party and they didn't get to go to Martha's Vineyard this year cause of grandpa's work. Please can we invite them? They are family.

Lorelai: well….

Rory: obviously this will have to be ok with you too Luke, cause we cant cook for anyone, even ourselves.

Luke: I'm ok with whatever you mom decides. You're paying for the food so it doesn't matter to me.

Lorelai: I will think about it ok?

Rory: yeah, ok. so I'm headed back to the dorms for a bit, I left some stuff there that I think I might need and I don't want to be on the roads over the holidays.

Lorelai: ok, take a coffee to go and we will see you later.

Luke quickly pours her a to go cup and she leaves. He quickly returns his focus to Lorelai.

Luke: your parents for Christmas?

Lorelai: its one-day right? And Rory really wants them there

Luke: yeah, one day

Lorelai: and you will be there right

Luke: yeah but I don't see how that makes a difference

Lorelai: not only can you distract me but also if i'm desperate I can tell them something about you that they will just have to sit and question you for hours on.

Luke: you wouldn't?

Lorelai: I would, I do just about anything when it comes to my parents. Even subject my friends to them

Luke: well if you do that, I can't promise friendship afterwards

Lorelai: ok, so note to self don't discuss Luke with parents. Pick on another friend.

Luke: good

Lorelai: well I guess if I could get Sookie to come my mom will be to busy talking to her about Davey to care about me or my life.

Luke: sound like a plan

Lorelai: I better phone them now, they will already moan about the late invite.

Luke: you could go upstairs for privacy.

Lorelai: thanks

Upstairs Lorelai walked around remembering their previous rendezvous' before settling on the couch and getting her cellphone out.

Maid: hello Gilmore residence

Lorelai: hi, can I please speak to Mr or Mrs Gilmore

Maid: who may I say is speaking?

Lorelai: it's their daughter, Lorelai

Maid: hold on please….

Emily: hello

Lorelai: hello mom

Emily: Lorelai? How are you?

Lorelai: i'm good thanks mom.

Emily: what can I do for you?

Lorelai: well I was wondering if you and dad would like to join Rory and I and possibly a few others for Christmas dinner. I know it's a late invite but it would really be great if you could come.

Emily: it is a late invite

Lorelai: well Rory asked me earlier if we could invite you and dad, so that is what I am doing. I'm going to be inviting Sookie and Jackson when i'm finished on the phone with you so you aren't the last to be invited.

Emily: ok, well i'm sure we can make it. I will check with your father if you don't mind holding on for a moment.

Lorelai: sure

Lorelai could here her mom walking around the house, no doubt towards the study where her father spent most of his time. She could here them talking.

Richard: Emily I am trying to work

Emily: sorry, but I have your daughter on the phone, she would like us to join her for Christmas dinner. Would that be ok with you?

Richard: that's fine, we never get to spend time with them on Christmas. Do we have to eat before we go?

Emily: no we will eat there

Richard: what, those pop tart things they keep mentioning

Emily: no, hello Lorelai

Lorelai: yes mom?

Emily: what food will there be?

Lorelai: all the normal stuff mom, Luke's cooking so tell dad not to worry.

Emily: Richard she says Luke is cooking a proper meal

Richard: good, ok then we will go.

Emily: ok Lorelai; we would like to accept the invitation

Lorelai: good ok, it will be at my house around 5 if that ok

Emily: sounds great, see you there Lorelai.

Lorelai: bye mom

Lorelai hung up the phone. She made no attempt to move back downstairs. Instead she sat on the couch looking around Luke's apartment with a goofy grin on her face.

Christmas day came quickly and the regulars pitched up at the Gilmore's for a drink or 2 before heading back to their own homes for Christmas dinner. Luke had arrived early to set up and prepare the food for all the guests. Lorelai spent most of the morning and afternoon in the kitchen speaking to Luke instead of mingling with her guests like she would normally do; she was having too much fun watching Luke. She didn't help at all, which he was ok with. He was happy to see her back to her old self today. Though there was something that he could see was on her mind, but he wasn't going to ask. Tomorrow was another day.

At about four when all the food was cooking Luke and Lorelai went to get ready. Luke had bought a bag with a change of clothes in so he went into the bathroom while Lorelai retreated to her room. Rory had already gotten ready so she set up the eating area. Luke was finished dressing before Lorelai so he made his way over to the Rory and helped her with the remaining decorations and place settings.

Rory: thank you so much for doing this Luke

Luke: its my pleasure, I like cooking for lots of people and not just burgers, I love big more complicated meals

Lorelai: well we will have to remember that for next time

Rory: wow mom you look nice. You never where that dress

Lorelai: yeah well its not often you get to have friends and family over for Christmas. I love Christmas!

Luke: you do look beautiful

Lorelai: thanks

Luke began to blush when he realised that he had just said that. He couldn't help it though she did look amazing. She has on a tight black knee length dress, with a low-neck line and criss cross back straps. She definitely looked gorgeous. Luke forced his eyes off of her and concentrated on making napkin swans.

Lorelai: where did you learn to do that?

Luke: what?

Lorelai: the swans

Luke: oh, my moms old friend Maisy. She showed me a while ago, I thought I would try it and surprisingly I still remember.

Lorelai: will you show me?

Luke: yeah come sit here

Rory walked back into the kitchen, leaving Luke and her mom alone. She sat at the small kitchen table and watched. Her mom looked so happy, who would have thought that it would be one of stars hollows most grumpiest people that would cheer her up. Rory still wished that her mom had confided in her, but that didn't really matter anymore. As long as she was better.

At 5 o clock sharp there was a knock on the door. Rory got up to open the door as Luke was still trying to get her mom to make a swan correctly.

Emily: hello Rory

Rory: hello grandma, hello grandpa

Richard: hello Rory

Rory: come on in, mom and Luke are in the other room through there. Can I take your coats?

Emily: yes thank you

Rory took their coats and hung them on the coat stand. She then followed them through to where Luke and Lorelai were sitting in hysterics. Rory couldn't remember if she ever saw Luke laugh before, but it was a nice sight.

Emily: hello Lorelai. What's so funny?

Lorelai: hello mom, dad

Richard: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: it's nothing mom, Luke's just trying to teach me to make a napkin swan

Luke: she isn't too good. It nice to see you again Mr and Mrs Gilmore

Emily: yes well, thank you. Lorelai you shouldn't really play with people's napkins if you expect them to be used.

Lorelai: sorry mom. Well ok then. Can I get you something to drink?

Emily: a vodka martini please

Lorelai: ok, dad?

Richard: do you have whiskey?

Lorelai: yes I do

Richard: one of those then please

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: I will get my own; I have to check on the food anyway.

Lorelai: ok, well make yourselves at home. Rory entertain the grandparents please. I will be right back

Luke and Lorelai made their way to the kitchen.

Lorelai: this is going to be a long evening

Luke: it will get better; they just don't get to see you in your home life often. It takes a bit of getting used too.

Lorelai: going Dr Phil on me now

Luke: no, just be nice to them and things will get easier.

Lorelai: well if that fails Sookie will be here in a few minutes. She will save me.

Luke: now get back out there, I will check the food and be there in a few minutes.

After dropping the drinks off there was a knock at the door. Instead of finding Sookie and Jackson, Lorelai found Kirk.

Kirk: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: what are you doing here on Christmas Kirk? Shouldn't you be at home with your mom?

Kirk: mom and I are fighting, so I was wondering if I could come here. I would normally go to Luke's but he isn't there. He is here and Sookie and Jackson are coming and there is the big fancy car for your other guest.

Lorelai: Kirk?

Kirk: Lorelai, please. I wont eat or drink anything. You wont know I'm here.

Lorelai: come in Kirk and you can eat and drink, we have plenty.

Kirk: thank you

Lorelai: don't mention it

Lorelai walks over into the lounge where everyone including Luke is sitting. Kirk followed behind her.

Rory: was that Sookie

Lorelai: no, mom dad this is Kirk, he will be joining us for dinner. Rory would you please set another place at the table.

Kirk: hello Mr and Mrs Gilmore

Emily: hello Kirk, Richard say hello

Richard: hello

Richard was to engrossed in his newspaper to really care.

Lorelai: well Kirk have a seat. Can I get you something to drink? A beer maybe?

Kirk: oh I don't drink, mommy say that I will get to naughty and she doesn't like it when I'm naughty

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

Lorelai: oh, I'm sorry Kirk. A soda then?

Kirk: yes please

Lorelai: I will be right back.

There was a knock on the door again and because both Rory and Lorelai were busy Luke went to answer. It was Sookie, Jackson and Davey. They all walked to the lounge and said their hellos. Once Lorelai sorted all the drinks out they agreed to start opening presents, as dinner was still 15 minutes off. Rory pulled Lorelai to the side.

Rory: we don't have anything for Kirk.

Lorelai: leave it to me. Start with Sookie and Jackson and your grandparents.

Lorelai walked past Luke and grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the kitchen

Luke: what are you doing?

Lorelai: I need your help; we don't have gifts for Kirk.

Luke: well it's his own fault for showing up without an invite

Lorelai: come on Luke, he's like a kid, you cant not give a kid a present.

Luke: ok, well what did you have in mind?

Lorelai: he loves his toast right

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: ok, so help me wrap the toaster

Luke: what?

Lorelai: any other suggestions?

Luke: no

Lorelai: ok then. Will you wrap it while I give my parents their presents?

Luke: sure

Lorelai: oh and hurry back, I want to give you your very special present.

With that Lorelai returned to the lounge and found her presents to her parents. After giving them theirs and receiving hers they sat there for a while opening them up. Next presents were swapped between Sookie, Jackson, Lorelai and Rory. Luke returned and handed the present to Lorelai. She gave it to Kirk telling him it was from everyone. He was ecstatic. While he was making a scene about how that was to lavish of a gift Lorelai pulled Luke over to where she thought they were out of sight. She was unaware that her mom was watching them the whole time.

Rory: what you staring at grandma

Emily: just wandering why your mom dragged Luke away from us to give him his present.

Rory became curious herself and watched her mom and Luke.

Luke: you have to stop dragging me around everywhere.

Lorelai: sorry but I wanted to give you your present while everyone was busy

Luke: ok?

Lorelai handed him a small thin present. Luke slowly opened it. Lorelai watched his face carefully as he took in what he was looking at. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

Luke: thank you

Luke and Lorelai were still unaware that a now very confused Emily and Rory were still watching them.

* * *

**Hey everyone. Again I am so sorry it took me long to update. I had waited for the laptop to get fixed so that I could access the chapter I had already written, but it seemed too short for the time you had to wait, so I made it a bit longer. I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try my best to stick to my promise and have the next chapter with you soon. Please review and let me know if my time away from the story made this chapter better or worse than the others. If worse suggestions are welcomed.**

**Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. They really made my day. I missed getting them over the last few weeks. Please keep them coming. This chapter is a little shorter, but you will see why at the bottom. I was going to be mean and make you wait till tomorrow but I decidedI like being kind instead, so here is the next chapter. I'm not sure when I will be able to update next as I have a hectic week, butI will try make it soon.**

**Disclaimer: I sure I've done this enough, but I own only the idea

* * *

**

Lorelai was first to pull out from the hug. She looked at look with a big smile on her face

Luke: this is real right and you are?

Lorelai: yes its real and yes it means we did it. We are going to have a baby

Luke: wow. Now if I weren't so happy I think the fact that I'm holding a stick you peed on would be just gross.

Lorelai: oh yeah sorry, didn't really think about that

Luke: are you sure this isnt a false positive

Lorelai: I'm sure, doctor confirmed it yesterday

Luke: yesterday? Why didn't you tell me?

Lorelai: cause I needed a Christmas present for you

Luke: I want to kiss you so badly

Lorelai: you do huh

Luke: yeah

Just as Luke was about to kiss Lorelai, she pulled back.

Lorelai: I think my mom can see

Luke: what?

Lorelai: my mom is staring at us

Luke: oh

Lorelai: go upstairs to use the bathroom, to freshen up before dinner and I will meet you there.

Luke did just that; he excused himself and made his way upstairs. Lorelai stayed back for a few minutes talking to Kirk about the toaster before slipping away upstairs. Before Lorelai was fully in her room Luke pulled her into a passionate kiss. He closed the bedroom door and led her over to the edge of the bed. They sat there, Lorelai with her head rested on his shoulder and Luke just staring off at the test in his hands.

Lorelai: so I take it your happy with the outcome of our activities 2 weeks ago

Luke: yes, God its weird. We conceived our baby boy or girl here in this bed 2 weeks ago.

Lorelai: yeah, and your ok that it wasn't planned. I know we agreed to wait of few months.

Luke: but this is what we wanted, no matter when it happened. I want this so much

Lorelai: ah butch Danes you old softy.

Luke: very wrong sentence to utter there missy

Lorelai: sorry

Luke: its ok, you can get away with it, just today ok?

Luke lifted her head off his shoulder and kissed her passionately

Luke: thank you

Lorelai: no I should be thanking you

Luke: are we going to tell anyone yet?

Lorelai: I want to but I think I need to think about how to tell Rory, I really don't know how she will react.

Luke: ok, but think of a way soon.

Lorelai laid her head back on his shoulder and sat like that for a few minutes, until there was a knock on the bedroom door. Lorelai lifted her head off.

Lorelai: come in

Sookie: so this is where the party went.

Lorelai: yeah sorry

Sookie: so what are you two doing up here away from the party?

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other with a big smile and Lorelai gave Luke a small nod of her head. His smile grew bigger

Sookie: ok what's going on, smiling Luke is scaring me

Lorelai: you might want to sit for this Sookie

Sookie: what? What is it?

Lorelai: well…. Luke and I

Luke: we are uh..

Lorelai: I'm pregnant Sookie

Sookie: oh my god!

Lorelai: sshhh Sookie, you are the first to find out.

Sookie: when did this happen?

Lorelai: well we've been trying for a while but it worked 2 weeks ago and here I am today tell Luke and you that I will be having another offspring.

Luke: you got told the sanitary way

Lorelai: hey, I thought it was a nice idea, give it back if you don't want it.

Luke: I want it

Sookie: you gave him what?

Luke: she gave me the pregnancy test as my Christmas test.

Sookie: that's so cute. I can't believe you two hooked up and nobody knows. This town has been waiting for it for so long and they missed it.

Lorelai: we were sneaky

Rory: mom you up here?

Rory was on her way up the stairs

Lorelai: Sookie don't tell her anything ok

Sookie: ok

Rory: here you all are, grandma is getting in one of her moods. She wants to know when dinner will be served.

Luke: I will go see to that

Lorelia: thanks

With one last beaming smile at each other Luke made his way down stairs and into the kitchen. Putting out the food with a cheesy grin on his face. He got a small fright when Emily snuck up on him

Emily: what's going on here today ?

Luke: uh, Mrs Gilmore, what do you mean?

Emily: you and my daughter. She sneaks off with you to give you a present then you two disappear upstairs. This is not how you throw a dinner party.

Luke: it's not how you throw a dinner party. But the rest of us are having fun. We don't stick to a schedule. Dinner is ready if you would like to take a seat at the table. Emily left the room in a huff.

Emily: Richard, apparently dinner is ready now. Come sit

Rory, Kirk, Richard and Emily all sat at the table while Luke brought through the food. Jackson got Davey set up in his high chair and joined them. Sookie and Lorelai were still upstairs no doubt talking about the baby. If was a few minutes still until they joined the rest at the table. Lorelai took a seat next to Luke and Sookie. Opposite her were Emily and Rory.

Lorelai: thank you all for coming and joining us on Christmas. This has been a really great day.

Lorelai took hold of Luke's hand under the table. Only Sookie noticed and she smiled.

Lorelai: so lets eat this amazing food that Luke has been so kind as to cook

Rory: yeah thanks Luke

The table bustled with lighthearted conversation. Even Emily and Richard were drawn in by the incomparable Kirk. He certainly did have a way about him that made you laugh. The dinner was great and pudding even better.

After a few more drinks and childhood Christmas stories from everyone sans Lorelai, everyone was ready to leave. Sookie and Jackson left to put Davey to bed. Emily and Richard left as by their standards it was very late. Kirk was convinced to go home and sort things out with his mommy and Rory made her way to bed. Luke and Lorelai were left in the kitchen with the last few dishes and tidying.

Luke: so good Christmas?

Lorelai: wonderful Christmas

Luke: yeah, I still can't believe we are going to be parents. Oh I know you are already, but you and me, we are going to do this together

Lorelai: together. I like that

Luke: I am going to be here for you and the baby no matter what

Lorelai: I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I've got to go see the doctor after New Years. You want to come see your baby

Luke: of course.

Luke took Lorelai's hand and led her to the couch where she curled up in his embrace.

Lorelai: do you want to watch a movie?

Luke: sure

Lorelai: ooh, I have the perfect one

Luke: ok

Lorelai got up and put in a home birthing video that she had bought a few years back to scare Rory away from ever wanting to have sex and fall pregnant. When she sat back on the couch she hit play. It was at the moment when the baby was crowning. Lorelai couldn't help but laugh as she watched Luke's face.

Luke: ah jeez, why did you put this on?

Lorelai: well I thought you better get used to it cause in 8 and a half months you will be experiencing this for yourself

Luke: I'm not going in there

Lorelai: yes you are, you knock me up and don't want to be there when he or she is born.

Luke: I will happily sit outside the hospital and wait.

Lorelai: I know you don't like hospitals but you will be in there, I don't care.

Luke: bossy are we. Fine but I am staying by your head, I am not looking at that

Luke points to the screen with a disgusted look on his face

Luke: god that looks painful

Lorelai: oh trust me it is

Luke: can we turn this off please

Lorelai: sure

Lorelai takes out the tape and puts in another.

Luke: a movie this time?

Lorelai: yeah, Willy wonka

Luke: ah jeez

Lorelai: I could put the….

Luke: no this is fine. Come sit

Lorelai returned to the couch and snuggled up in his arms.

Lorelai: hey Luke

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: thanks

Luke just smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Luke placed his hand on her stomach and held her close. They stayed in that position for the whole movie and even fell asleep.

Rory awoke in the middle of the night and was going to fetch a glass of water when she heard the TV was still on. She made her way to the lounge where she saw her mom and Luke cuddled up together. She switched the TV off and made her way back to her room where she sat for a while wondering why her mom and Luke couldn't see that they loved each other. She would have to do something about this once and for all.

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there but if I continued I don't think there would have been a better place to stop. Please review and let me know what you thought, I rely on peoples opinions. Oh and for all of you who guessed that it was the pregnancy test, congrats. I try having a cliffhanger ending but you all guessed it**

**Thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey I'm back, not sure if this chapter will live up to the standards I am setting for myself and for you so please feel free to criticise. Enjoy and remember that its only my idea not my characters.

* * *

_**

He had only felt this feeling one other time in his life, and that was 2 weeks ago when he woke up with her in his arms. Why he couldn't just get up the guts to ask her out and make it all official was beyond him, all the hard stuff was done already. They were having a baby, but they were still only best friends. One day, he promised himself, one day I will speak to her.

With that, he got up slowly, lowering Lorelai onto the couch. She was sound asleep so Luke sat on the coffee table for about 5 minutes watching her be so calm. When it became necessary for him to leave and open the diner he gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered to her

Luke: I love you, congratulations

A small smile curved at his lips at the thought of his child. It was going take some getting used to. Luke Danes was going to be a father. He was finally going to have a child he can form a special bond with like he had with his parents. He could try imparting some healthy eating tips and sports knowledge that he knew Lorelai wouldn't. He could simply have someone new to love.

He made his way towards the diner wanting to scream out to all the early rises of Stars Hollow. He knew it was very unLuke like behaviour so he didn't. He opened the diner as usual and it was quite, and just after nine both Lorelai and Rory walked in to get their breakfast. Lorelai walked in with her usually smile, but today she glowed too.

Luke: hey

Lorelai: hi

Rory: hey Luke

Luke: what can I get you?

Rory: 2 coffees'. Burgers and extra fries

Luke: uh….

Lorelai: ooh yeah coffee!

Luke gave Lorelai a strange look.

Lorelai: go get us a table sweets and I will bring the coffee.

Rory walked over and got a table by the window. She was out of earshot of Lorelai and Luke.

Lorelai: care to explain that dirty look you gave me just now

Luke: I don't want you drinking coffee; I want my baby to have one head.

Luke said the last bit quietly. Lorelai let out of soft laugh and smiled a big smile.

Lorelai: while 2 heads would be interesting I would also like a normal kid so decaf will do, I will just have to make sure Rory doesn't see until we have managed to tell her about everything.

Luke: good. When do you think you would want to do that?

Lorelai: I don't know, maybe after the New Year and we've seen the doctor. I don't know if it's best to tell her on her own or get her and my parents out of the way at the same time.

Luke: do you think doing either of those ways will make any of them take it any easier?

Lorelai: I don't know, I really don't know how Rory will react. I know my parents will be disappointed, angry, upset….

Luke: it won't be that bad.

Lorelai: how do you know?

Luke: cause you aren't doing it alone, it was planned and come on this is a baby. Who wouldn't be happy about welcoming a new life into the world?

Lorelai: if only they all could see things like you Mr optimistic.

Luke: I'm just happy

Lorelai: I can see that.

Rory: mom, stop talking to Luke so he can go make us the burgers I'm starved

Luke: I will get them going. Decafs in the blue mug

Lorelai: thanks

Lorelai walked over to where Rory was seated. They spoke about her plans for the time she still had off. Rory said she was going to catch up with Lane a bit because they hadn't gotten to speak much since thanksgiving.

After they were finished eating and Rory had made her way over to Lanes, Lorelai moved to sit at the counter.

Lorelai: hey Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: can I have 1 cup of….

Luke: no!

Lorelai: you didn't even hear me out

Luke: that's cause I know what you are going to say and my answer is no, so I saved us both some time

Lorelai: but…doughnut please

Luke: that you can have, for now anyways

Lorelai: what?

Luke: when everyone finds out about our baby then I want you eating some healthier food. I don't want my son having blocked arteries before he is even born

Lorelai packs out laughing at Luke.

Luke: what?

Lorelai: we're having a boy are we?

Luke: what?

Lorelai: in your little rant back there, which I will be getting back to in a moment, you said you don't want your _son_ to have blocked arteries when _he_ is born

Luke: oh. Well I don't want my daughter to have that either

Lorelai: you're so cute

Luke: I am not, take that back right now

Lorelai: sorry, but you are. Now back to the healthy eating. Since when?

Luke: we're not going to argue about this, I want you to have a least one healthy meal a day

Lorelai: and where am I going to get this healthy meal? Do I have to remind you how I suck at cooking?

Luke: I will make it for you if I have to

Lorelai: home cooked meal every day, I could do that.

Luke: good. Decaf?

Lorelai: yeah load me up. Uh Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: would you be happy if we had a girl, I know you would probably prefer a son.

Luke: of course I would love a daughter or a son. I'm just happy to be having a child, either would do

Lorelai: good, and do you want to find out at the doctors or wait for he or she to be born

Luke: what did you do with Rory?

Lorelai: waited, but I knew she was going to be girl. I had this feeling

Luke: any feelings yet for ours

Lorelai: no, I think it's to early

Luke: oh…

Lorelai: Luke, thank you so much for this. You don't know how happy you have made me

Luke: ditto

Luke walked around serving customers while Lorelai sat at the counter. Both of their minds were preoccupied with thoughts of what their future could possibly have in store for them

The week leading up to new years went quickly. The routine stayed the same really. Lorelai would come into the diner with Rory; have breakfast and coffee, then go their separate ways. On December 31st, Lorelai and Rory sat at the counter talking to Luke.

Lorelai: so what are you doing tonight?

Luke: nothing

Lorelai: why, its new years you should be out celebrating

Luke: I never go out; tomorrow will be like any other day

Lorelai: no it wont, ever day is unique, we can never have them back

Luke: I know. Just leave it

Lorelai: come with us tonight

Rory: yeah Luke, Miss Patty throws the most awesome new years party as long as you stay away from her punch. Drink that and sleep right through new years hey mom

Lorelai: that happened once, I've learnt my lesson. But seriously, Luke you should come

Luke: I don't do town events

Lorelai: don't think of it as one, just think of it as a night out with your favourite Gilmore girls

Rory: yeah please come Luke

Lorelai: please Luke

Both Rory and Lorelai gave Luke their famous irresistible pouts.

Luke: fine, but I won't guarantee I will stay all night. If they irritate me, I'm gone. Deal?

Lorelai: deal

Luke: I don't want to hear anymore about this. I have customers to get to.

Lorelai and Rory finished up their coffees and headed home.

Lorelai: see you back here later Luke

Luke: yeah, see you later.

* * *

**_Sorry to end the story on you here but I need to get things done around my house. This story isn't headed where it was supposed to be going, but I think it's going ok so I will leave it like this. Please review and let me know if this chapter disappoints or excites you. Next chapter will deal with new years and the doctor's appointment. Not sure if I will get around to telling anyone in it. So, please review as i've said before it makes me deliriously happy._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi everyone thanks for reading and continuing to review even though the last chapter wasn't my best. This chapter unfortunately is also a filler type chapter. I have been stuck on this story and how to get it to where I had originally planned; I think I have an idea now so please bear with me. **_

_**Disclaimer: once again these are not my wonderful characters even though I dream that one day I could be such a lucky person. The story comes from my mind and I am here just to share it with you.**_

* * *

At 7 o clock Lorelai made her way to the diner to meet up with Luke while Rory headed towards Lanes so that they could walk together to Miss Patty's Party. Lorelai walked into the empty diner, still to this day in awe of how big and quiet it was when there was nobody around. Luke wasn't in the diner so Lorelai made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. Luke opened the door quickly, giving Lorelai a small fright

Lorelai: gah!

Luke: you don't need to knock

Lorelai: ok but that is no reason to try kill me, my heart is beating so fast. You know what might help, a nice hot cu…

Luke: no, now come in and close the door behind you.

Lorelai: what are you doing?

Luke: trying to find something to wear

Lorelai: you're as bad as a woman

Luke: no I'm not, but since this is like the first and only town event that I will ever go to I need to make it count.

Lorelai: you will be going to a lot more soon enough

Luke: what?

Lorelai: the baby

Luke: what about the baby?

A smile automatically overcame both of their faces at the mention of their baby

Lorelai: well first will be the pre baby shower, the baby shower, the day I come home from the hospital, the day the baby learns to crawl, walk, speak, when she turns 1 and every birthday after that. There will be parties to attend for all these events.

Luke: your kidding right

Lorelai: partly, but you have to know the town will make a big deal out of our baby. There will be at least birthday parties to attend.

Luke: those I can handle, I guess. You do realise you might have just called my son a girl.

Lorelai: well you called my daughter a boy just the other day so I think we are equal.

Luke: ok, so as much as I hate it, I think we need to refer to it as an **_it_** or the baby. Lorelai: sounds good

Luke: What do you think?

Luke holds up a deep blue button down shirt and black pant.

Lorelai: those are great, now hurry up and change

Luke starts walking off towards the bathroom

Lorelai: hurry!

Luke: just sit and relax, I will be out as quickly as I can

About 5 minutes Luke walked out of the bathroom to a bored looking Lorelai

Lorelai: took you long enough

Luke: jeez, like you could get ready in such a small amount of time.

Lorelai: I'm bored can we go

Luke: what's with you tonight?

Lorelai: I moody. All the hormones are changing and I haven't had coffee in a week. You don't understand the stress that has put on my body.

Luke: I see. Lets get going, and then you can have some fun.

Luke is walking out of the door when he realises Lorelai hasn't followed him. He walks back inside and finds her staring off into space.

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Luke what are we going to say?

Luke: what? When?

Lorelai: now at the party. I always drink the punch, now this year I cant, what do I say that gets me out of drinking other that hey everyone I'm pregnant with Luke's baby happy new years

Luke: while I have no complaints if you want to do it that way, gets them all out of the way and most of the gossips will be too drunk to remember.

Lorelai: Luke I'm serious, and I want to have Rory know for a while before anyone else does. I want us all to get used to the idea before we have the town bombard us with questions

Luke: well maybe tell them you are on an antibiotic and you aren't allowed to drink when you have taken them. Then this fake sickness you tell them about will help for when have morning sickness.

Lorelai: that's a great excuse, but stick by me just in case I get stuck.

Luke: I plan on it, you aren't letting me loose on my own in Patty's with this crazy town.

Lorelai: you're cute

Luke: no I am not, you don't call a guy cute, and how many times must I tell you that

Lorelai: but its fun

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: lets go; I'm back in the party mood

Luke: finally!

They walked over to Patty's talking and laughing all the way. After arriving and getting past all the stares and gasps directed specially for Luke, they got themselves a drink and sat on a spare couch. They sat there for most of the evening, only stopping their private talking when town members came by to day hello and find out why Luke was there. Even though they hadn't thought about how they would answer that, Luke was quick on his feet and explained he always does something for new years, its just never in town. People seemed to accept that and went on their way.

Lorelai: you know we are teaching our kid bad behaviour already

Luke: what, why?

Lorelai: lying, concealing the truth. What will he/she think of us?

Luke: that we saved it from having some very irritated parents

At 23:55m, Patty asked everyone to gather on the lawn in the town square to watch the fire works and to welcome in the New Year. Everyone obliged, except for Lorelai who held Luke back with her in Miss Patty's

Luke: I think Patty wanted us all to go out there with her

Lorelai: I know, I just… I just wanted to thank you for a great year Luke; I don't know where I would be without you. You helped me with the inn and with my dream of having a second child. You're the best friend anyone could ask for. Promise me that will never change.

Luke hesitated at the idea that she wanted him to promise that they would be best friends forever. He then realised that was better than nothing.

Luke: I promise, I wouldn't have it any other way.

That was a lie but he didn't care, he had her and they were going to be parents. Luke pulled Lorelai into a tight hug. He continued to hold her while he spoke softly in her ear

Luke: now I need to thank you

Lorelai: for what?

Luke: giving me the opportunity to have a family. I don't think it would have happened any other way.

Lorelai: well I'm glad that we are both thankful but can we get outside I think I hear them counting.

Luke and Lorelai rushed outside when they heard the town were indeed counting down

Whole Town: 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Happy New Year!

All the couples and friends shared embraces and kisses

Luke: happy New Year Lorelai

Lorelai: a good one it will be too. Happy New Year Luke

Luke gave Lorelai a soft peck on the lips. He pulled back quickly so that nobody would see and gave her a hug.

Luke: so when do we see the doctor?

Lorelai: day after tomorrow, no sorry tomorrow at 10am. You think you can make it.

Luke: wouldn't miss it for anything.

Lorelai: good, so lets stop being antisocial and go wish everyone. I have a feeling about this year Luke; it's going to be magical.

It was about 4am when Luke walked Rory and Lorelai home. They all said their goodbyes and Luke headed home. New years day was slow for everyone, for the hung over to the people who were just tired out by the festivities, the day went quickly.

The next day after Lorelai said goodbye to Rory who was headed back to Yale, she made her way to pick up Luke for their doctors appointment. They arrived 10 minutes early and sat in a comfortable silence until Dr Shepard came.

Dr Shepard: Lorelai come on in

Lorelai: thanks, Dr Shepard this Luke, the father to be

Dr Shepard: nice to meet you Luke, congratulations

Luke: thanks you and its nice to meet you too

Dr Shepard: lets take a seat here while Lorelai you can go beghind the curtain and put on the robe please

Lorelai: sure

Dr Shepard: so Luke is this your first child?

Luke: yes

Lorelai: Luke, Dr Shepard was the doctor that delivered Rory

Luke: really?

Dr Shepard: Lorelai and I go way back

Luke: I would have loved to know her then

Dr Shepard: no much different to now, maybe a slight bit more timid

Luke: huh

Lorelai: I'm ready doc, show me my baby

Dr Shepard: hop up on the table over there and Luke you can sit on the chair next to the screen.

Luke: thanks

Dr Shepard: lets get started. This might be little cold

Lorelai: you can say that again, it feels like ice.

Dr Shepard: lets find the baby and then I will switch on the sound.

While Dr Shepard scan Lorelai's abdomen, Luke stared at the picture, waiting with baited breathe for the first sight of his baby. Lorelai noticed the goofy look on his face. She took his hand in hers and gave it a tight squeeze, she held it throughout the exam.

Dr Shepard: here we go, it not a very clear picture cause its still early but you can see the arm here. And just here, to the left you can see its head. Let me see if I can get the heartbeat. Here it is this flashing area

Luke: wow, it's so small

Lorelai: yeah

Dr Shepard: would you like the sound on now

Lorelai: yes! ….sorry

Dr Shepard: just as excitable as last time I see

Luke: did the baby just move?

Dr Shepard: yes, they often move with the feeling of the scan

Lorelai: that's our baby Luke

Luke: I still can't believe it

Lorelai: well it doesn't get any more real than this

Dr Shepard: I will just freeze the picture here and print it for you. I will leave you alone for a moment

Lorelai: thanks Dr Shepard

Luke and Lorelai sat there staring at the screen, neither one saying a word. Lorelai still held his hand. 5 minutes later Dr Shepard returned startling both Luke and Lorelai from their thoughts.

Dr Shepard: here is the picture, it came out well and while you look at that let me clean your stomach up and then you can get dressed.

Lorelai: thank you

Lorelai got dressed and Dr Shepard walked them out. They made an appointment at the end of January. The whole ride home was quite. Nothing uncomfortable but they were preoccupied. When they pulled up outside the diner Lorelai turned to Luke.

Lorelai: thanks you for coming with me

Luke: I wouldn't have missed that for anything

Lorelai: so you enjoyed it then did you

Luke: how could you even doubt that

Lorelai: I don't, you looked so happy Luke

Luke: I am……I should get back in there and help Caesar

Lorelai: yeah, um….

Luke: yeah?

Lorelai: do you think you could come with me to dinner on Friday and tell Rory and my parents

Luke: do you think that's a good idea

Lorelai: it's the best way, I think my parents will need to see you there to believe that you are going to be a part of this.

Luke: I guess i could do that. Will I see you in the diner for dinner?

Lorelai: you bet. See you later Luke

Luke: yeah, Bye

* * *

**_Okay so I hope this was a slightly more appealing chapter for all of you. The only way to let me know is to email or review. Please to either or both. I look forward to hearing from you and I hope to be back with a great chapter soon._** **_Thanks again_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone, before you get to excited I just want to let you know that this is only a filler chapter. Its just a small Luke and Lorelai interaction while I work on the chapter where they tell Rory and the grandparents.

* * *

**_

To the townsfolk of Stars hollow nothing had changed between Luke and Lorelai, but behind closed doors and in the confines of the house walls, conversation rarely ceased about their baby to be. Lorelai was exited and it rubbed off on Luke. Even though it was still very early in the pregnancy, discussion of names and how it would be raised had already begun. Though it seemed that they were forever talking about their baby, never once did they talk about their situation and what that would mean for the baby. Would the baby live with Lorelai and Lorelai alone or would he/she stay with Luke on occasions. Who would pay and make decisions about the events in the baby's life. Effectively all the important and somewhat touchy subjects were pushed to the back of their minds.

Friday was coming quick and Lorelai was getting very nervous about talking to Rory and her parents about the baby. Late Thursday evening Lorelai went to Luke's for comfort and food.

Lorelai: hey

Luke: hey, how are you feeling?

Lorelai: ok thanks, no nausea today. Do you think you could give me a cup of…..

Luke: no

Lorelai: no… come on Luke

Luke: we are not getting into this again, I want a normal baby full stop

Lorelai: you mentioned the b word in public, are you mad

Luke: nobody's around

Lorelai: Kirk is sitting by the window

Luke: as I said nobody is around

Lorelai: shame, that's mean, but funny

Luke: even if he heard us nobody would believe him over us

Lorelai: true, he does come up with strange stories.

Luke: what can I get you that is not coffee?

Lorelai: burger and chilli fries please

Luke: I noticed the please, it wont help you

Lorelai: but…

Luke: no.

Luke couldn't help but smile. He knew she was being good. Since she found out she was pregnant she had practically stopped drinking coffee, even though he found her with coffee ice cream on occasion. She loved this baby so much that she didn't want to risk anything. Luke went into the kitchen and made the burger and fries. Caesar had been given the night off cause things were slow. He came back out 5 minutes later and gave her her food.

Lorelai: thanks

Luke: you nervous for tomorrow?

Lorelai: yeah. Do you think you could make me something to eat before we go tomorrow?

Luke: why? we are having dinner there

Lorelai: do you seriously think we will make it through to dinner?

Luke: I ….. guess not

Lorelai: as soon as they see you at the door with me they are going to know something's up

Luke: you didn't tell them I was coming?

Lorelai: no otherwise my mother would ask why you are coming and I really don't want to start this off with a lie.

Luke: ok, so how should I prepare?

Lorelai: prepare? Prepare? You cannot prepare for Emily Gilmore. She is unpredictable

Luke: oh...

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: I don't think I could do this

Luke: of course you can, and as you said before, it will help that I am there with you.

Lorelai: I don't want to go anymore

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: I know I have to tell them, but why does it have to be at that house?

Luke: then why don't you phone your mom, invite her to have Friday night dinner at your house. Ill cook

Lorelai: that's brilliant, that gives you reason to be there and we won't have to start the fight from the get go.

Luke: see, then you will be in your home where you feel safe.

Lorelai: yeah, thanks. I will phone her now before I get the 'changing plans at the last minute' speech

Luke: use the phone upstairs

Lorelai: why?

Luke: no cellphones in the diner

Lorelai: oh come on, nobody is here

Luke: Kirk is here

Lorelai: but…

Lorelai was cut off by Luke pushing her behind the curtain and up the stairs. When inside the apartment, Luke left and Lorelai got comfortable on the sofa and picked up the phone. It took only 2 rings before someone answered

Emily: hello

Lorelai: hi mom

Emily: yes?

Lorelai: sorry if i'm disturbing you

Emily: it is pretty late, I was hoping to go have a bath before bed so can you make this quick

Lorelai: ok, well I was hoping that maybe… maybe we could have Friday night dinner here in stars hollow. Here at my house

Emily: there?

Lorelai: yes

Emily: why?

Lorelai: it's kinda a surprise

Emily: i'm not eating junk food for dinner. I much rather you come here

Lorelai: Luke will be cooking for us. He can make almost anything if you want to make a suggestion.

Emily: let me see what your father says. Hold on please

Lorelai: ok.

After a few moments of silence, Lorelai heard her mother pick up the phone again

Emily: apparently your father is ok with all of this. Says that he wants to see where you live again

Lorelai: ok. Good, see you tomorrow night mom

Emily: yes you will

Lorelai: bye

Lorelai hung up the phone quickly and ran downstairs

Lorelai: she agreed. Didn't sound happy but she agreed

Luke: good

Lorelai: what is this?

Lorelai looked over at the counter where she was previously sitting with a confused look on her face

Luke: what does it look like?

Lorelai: like a baby's coffee

Luke: well first off a baby shouldn't get coffee and second you can take it or leave it

Lorelai: ill take it thanks

Lorelai crabbed the cup and quickly swallowed the mouthful that was in there

Lorelai: ooh proper coffee thanks

Luke: well I thought since you are addicted to it and you have been trying so hard not to have any coffee, you at least deserved one sip

Lorelai: well I have been trying, so thanks.

Luke: ok let me walk you home

Lorelai: sure lets go

They walked in silence until they reached the porch.

Lorelai: thanks

Luke: my pleasure

Lorelai: do you want to come in for a drink?

Luke: I have to get going, I've got early deliveries tomorrow

Lorelai: oh ok

Luke: so tomorrow they find out

Lorelai: tomorrow

Luke gave Lorelai a small peck on the cheek and made his way back to the diner.

Lorelai: tomorrow

Lorelai turned and headed indoors. She couldn't wait to tell people about her baby, but she was also so scared at what they might say. She fell as sleep that night with a lot on her mind.

* * *

_**Sorry I know this wasn't my best chapter but I needed something to fill between the doctor's appointment and the dinner. I will hopefully update again tomorrow with the chapter you really want. I really am sorry if these chapters are terrible, but in my mind I know where I want the story to end but I cant seem to get there.**_

_**Please stick with me and review. It might just help me out, who knows, I'm desperate. Thanks again for reading.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I know I promised this chapter would be up the other day but I just didn't find the time or more importantly the inspiration to write it. I'm not sure if I ever did so please don't hate me if this isn't a great chapter. Thank you all for you wonderful reviews and the still continuing support for my filler chapters. Now on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: wish I could write something more interesting but all it comes down to in the end is that I don't own Gilmore girls, the characters or the plot. I own only these words.

* * *

**_

Luke came over to the house around five and started preparing the evenings meal. Rory wasn't due to arrive until 6 and her parents until 6:30. Lorelai was nervous and Luke insisted she take a relaxing bath before getting ready. Once the vegetables were chopped and the meats in the oven to cook, Luke went upstairs to check on Lorelai.

Luke knocked on the bathroom door softly

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: its unlocked, you can come in. you don't have to knock Luke. Its not like you haven't scene the bits

Lorelai didn't realise just how much it would torture Luke to see her naked in the bath, but how was she as he hid it well. After years, it was perfected.

Luke: ah jeez, I … just wanted to see how you were doing.

Lorelai: a bit better thanks. Do I smell pork?

Luke: yeah, what don't they eat pork?

Lorelai: no they do, its just my stomach isn't happy with the smell

Luke: I put on a chicken dish as well, so you can have that.

Lorelai: Rory will know something is up

Luke: what do you mean?

Lorelai: me eating chicken and not pork. She will know something is wrong.

Luke: then you can tell her why you aren't eating it. That's what tonight is all about anyways.

Lorelai: I guess. I still don't know what I'm going to say.

Luke: the words will come to you. If not I can tell them

Lorelai: you shouldn't offer cause I might take you up on that. It should be me to tell them though.

Luke: I know, but if you are stuck, just know that I'm there

Lorelai: thanks. What time is it?

Luke: just after half past 5

Lorelai: I better get out and start getting ready. Rory said she will be here at 6

Luke: ok, I will leave you to that.

Lorelai: thanks Luke. For everything

Luke: it my pleasure you know that.

Lorelai had gotten out of the bath and put a towel around herself. She walked over to Luke and gave him a hug.

Lorelai: this baby is going to be so lucky to have you as its father.

Luke: and you as its mother

Lorelai: one spoilt child it is already

Luke: now go get ready cause I don't think you mom will approve of this attire for dinner

Lorelai: no she certainly wouldn't approve

Luke gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed back downstairs just in time to see Rory walk through the door.

Rory: oh hey Luke

Luke: hi. Your mom is just getting dressed upstairs

Rory: thanks; let me put my bags in my room

Luke: she roped me into cooking so I hope your grandparents will like it

Rory: they may like it or hate it. If they hate it, they will tell you and if they like it don't expect anything from them.

Luke: got it

Rory: I love how mom can get you to do anything for her

Luke: she can't get me to do anything

Rory: of course she can. Do you know why she is having the dinner here tonight?

Luke: I have an idea. Mainly just for different scenery is guess.

Rory: ok, well excuse me while I go say hi

Rory walked up the stairs and knocked on the door without saying anything

Lorelai: Luke I told you, you could come in, you didn't need to knock

Rory: sorry, it's just me

Lorelai stood awkwardly in her underwear, not sure if Rory would say anything.

Lorelai: oh hey, you're early

Rory: yeah, traffic wasn't as bad coming here, as it is when I go towards Hartford.

Lorelai: good. Did you see I got Luke to cook the dinner?

Rory: yeah I saw him. So why are we having dinner here instead of at the grandparents?

Lorelai: well …. I thought it would be good to have a change of scenery

Rory: did you two rehearse this

Lorelai: what?

Rory: you and Luke said the exact same thing.

Lorelai: great minds think a like

Rory: so what is the real reason for having dinner here?

Lorelai: I told you, a wanted a change in scenery

Rory: there why haven't we had dinner here in the last 3 years

Lorelai: I don't know. Just wanted the change of scenery this week

Rory: ok whatever. Dinner smells good hey

Lorelai: yeah I guess. Will you go ask Luke how it's coming. Don't want dinner to be late or too early

Rory: ok, see you down there just now

Once Rory left Lorelai sighed with relief that Rory hadn't continued to quiz her about the evening. 10 minutes later she was ready and joined Rory and Luke in the kitchen. Rory was standing over the stove.

Lorelai: what is going on here?

Rory: I'm helping

Lorelai: I can see that, but why?

Luke: cause I asked her too

Lorelai: I want this food edible

Rory: hey, I wont ruin it. I have stirring duty. It's not that difficult

Lorelai: ok?

Luke: do you want to help?

Lorelai: no!

Luke: get the drinks ready or something then

Lorelai: that I can do

The next 10 minutes the 3 of them walked around in almost complete silence. Lorelai was still feeling a bit nauseous at the smell of the pork but she was hiding it as best as she could. Rory wasn't totally oblivious to the fact that something was going on because Lorelai was being unusually quiet, but she decided she would speak to her mom after dinner. She didn't want to risk a fight before her grandparents arrived.

At 6:30 on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Lorelai went to answer it while Luke and Rory finished up in the kitchen.

Lorelai; hi mom, dad

Emily: good evening

Richard: hello Lorelai

Lorelai: can I take your coats?

While Lorelai was hanging up the coats in the closet, Rory came out of the kitchen to great her grandparents. After pleasantries were exchanged, Lorelai showed them to the lounge.

Lorelai: will you excuse me for a few minutes. Rory entertain you grandparents please.

Lorelai walked to the kitchen to check on Luke

Lorelai: hey, how's it going?

Luke: dinner will be done in about 10 minutes. Was that your parents?

Lorelai: yeah. I'm so nervous

Luke: you still want to wait till after dinner or do you want to tell them now?

Lorelai: I want to wait as long as I can. Try have a civil dinner first before all the chaos begins

Luke: well I can leave this for a few minutes. Why don't we go through and I can say hello to your parents.

Lorelai: sounds good

They walked back through to the lounge together.

Lorelai: mom, dad I don't know if you remember Luke

Emily: of course we do Lorelai. Nice to see you again Luke

Luke: its nice to see you again too Mrs Gilmore and Mr Gilmore

Richard: yes hello Luke.

Lorelai: Luke was kind enough to come over and cook for us, cause I cant. He will join us if that is ok

Emily: of course. It would be rude to send him home Lorelai. Now I don't understand why we are having the dinner here then. Its pointless putting Luke through all of this when I have a chef at home who would have cooked.

Luke: its no problem at all Mrs Gilmore. I make my living cooking for the people around town. Even more so your two girls have always been my best customers.

Lorelai: ok, well can I get everyone a drink.

Emily: vodka martini please

Lorelai: dad?

Richard: a whiskey please. A single because I will be driving

Lorelai: coming right up. Luke will you assist me please

Rory: I will have just a soda please

Lorelai: I assumed that much

Luke and Lorelai left Rory telling her grandparents about Yale and walked to the kitchen.

Lorelai: what can I get you?

Luke: I will have a soda with you

Lorelai: you can still have a beer

Luke: no its ok, a soda will be great

Lorelai: ok then. Your loss.

Lorelai made Emily and Richards's drinks and took them through to where they were seated.

Lorelai: dinner is almost ready.

Emily: good, its smells interesting.

Rory: Luke makes the best junk food, I can't wait to eat some of his normal food

Luke: well its ready so there's no more waiting.

Lorelai: good, lets all take a seat at the table.

Conversation came across somewhat forced. Emily and Richard were oblivious as they didn't know how Lorelai acted when Luke was around but Rory knew her mom was being too quiet. When dinner was finished, Lorelai and Rory cleared the table. When alone in the kitchen Rory decided to confront her mom.

Rory: dinner was nice

Lorelai: yes it was

Rory: you didn't eat much. Are you ok?

Lorelai: I'm fine.

Rory: you're being very quiet tonight too. Something is up. What is it. What's wrong?

Lorelai: what is this. Interrogate mommy night?

Rory: no, I'm just worried about you

Lorelai: Rory I am better than I've been in a long time. Lets go back to the table. I don't want to leave Luke alone with my parents for to long

Rory: but…….

Lorelai: Rory I'm fine, trust me please

Rory: ok, you haven't got me convinced but I'm letting it go.

Lorelai: good

Lorelai walked back to the table, followed shortly by Rory. Lorelai gave Luke a smile when she saw how uncomfortable he looked at the table. It was time, she knew it, he new it.

Lorelai: should we move back into the lounge?

Emily: its getting late Lorelai, I think we should get going.

Lorelai: you can't go yet

Emily: why not?

Lorelai: there is something I need to talk to you all about.

Emily: what is it?

Lorelai: Um well, mom, dad, Rory…..uh

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: I've got this Luke

Rory: mom?

Lorelai: well you see. Uh…. Gosh….well

Emily: Lorelai we don't have all night

Lorelai: sorry. Well Luke and I have decided….to have a baby. I'm pregnant

Everyone was quiet. Looks were turned to Luke who was sitting there very uncomfortable. Emily as usual was the first to say something.

Emily: what do you mean decided?

Lorelai: well, Luke wants a baby, I want a baby, and so we DECIDED to have one together

Rory: why didn't I know about this?

Lorelai: um, cause I didn't want you to know about any of this until there was actually something to tell.

Rory: but…

Lorelai: we are happy about this and want you to be happy for us

Richard: you aren't married

Lorelai: I know dad, but if I was to wait till I got married to have another baby it might be to late. This is what I wanted. What we wanted, this baby is planned

Rory: unlike me

Rory sounded a bit sad and Lorelai noticed immediately.

Lorelai: Rory I know that you have always been the only child and you are used to that. Yes, you were unplanned but I wouldn't change it for anything. I plan to have this child and I want your consent

Emily: what are we going to say?

Lorelai: say?

Emily: to our friends, to our community

Lorelai: it's nobody's business

Emily: 2 children, 2 fathers. No wedding

Luke: if I may say something. This baby is a blessing, not matter what the situation is. Rory you will have a brother or sister. Mr and Mrs Gilmore you will have another grandchild. You should all be very happy, this is a great thing that we have done here.

Rory: I don't understand. Why this? Why now?

Lorelai: I have always wanted a second baby Rory, I know I'm getting on in age and if I wanted to be doing this, it would have to be now. Are you ok with this?

Rory: I don't know, I think I need some time to digest this. You're pregnant?

Lorelai: yes I am. Mom, dad what do you think?

Richard: well I for one am excited, it will be interesting to have a baby around again.

Lorelai: thanks dad. Mom?

Emily: well first off I think there was definitely a better way to go about this. This was sneaky and you didn't stop to think how Rory would feel about this. You are thinking of you and only you. I just hope for the baby's sake this is a more permanent boyfriend and she doesn't have to watch her mother go from one man to another.

Lorelai: excuse me, I do not need anyone's permission to do this. This was my and Luke's decision. In addition, I didn't go from one guy to another where I was raising Rory, I only ever dated with her permission.

Emily: are you and Luke going to get married?

A quick glance was swapped between Luke and Lorelai before Lorelai continued her heated conversation with Emily.

Lorelai: no, but Luke will be a big part of this baby's life

Emily: and how exactly is that, you don't live with each other

Luke: well I see Lorelai a lot everyday and I will come over on weekends and evenings and help out.

Lorelai: this will work mom, I promise. Will you just please be happy for us

Lorelai felt tears welling up in her eyes and blinked them back. She wasn't going to show her mom what her words were doing to her. She never had and never planned to.

Emily: and how are you going to afford to raise another child. We had to help you out with Rory's schooling and you just bought that inn. And Luke can't earn much, he only works at that diner you go to

Lorelai: excuse me, he owns that diner and I made everything work with Rory when I was 16, I will make it work now. I have friends who support me now.

Emily: I still….

Luke: Mrs Gilmore, I now you are concerned as far as your reputation goes and you don't think that I am good enough for your daughter but I'm here for her and my baby, they will never go without.

Rory: the baby's lucky

Rory's sudden return to the conversation gave Lorelai a bit of a fright

Lorelai: sorry?

Rory: I said this baby is lucky.

Lorelai: what do you mean?

Rory: well it's going to have you as a mom, Luke as a dad and it's going to live in this great town. It's going to have everything. I had 2 out of the 3 things he or she will have and I feel lucky. You're going to make a great dad Luke.

Luke: thanks, that's what your mom says to

Lorelai: well its true. You practically helped me raise Rory in her teen years. You were a great male role model for her

Luke: I don't know about that

Rory: its true

Richard: sorry to interrupt, but I think I must get your mother home. Congratulations the both of you

Lorelai: thanks dad

Luke: thank you Mr Gilmore

Emily: good bye Rory

Lorelai: mom, don't you have something else you want to say

Emily: I'm not going to congratulate you if that's what you want Lorelai. I don't think this is a great thing like you father seems too. You don't think of the consequences before you do things otherwise you would have seen what a big mistake this is.

Rory: good bye grandpa

Richard: goodbye Rory. Lets go Emily

Richard and Emily showed themselves out and Luke, Lorelai and Rory remained seated in silence

Lorelai: well ok, I'm off to bed

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: I'm tired and feel sick. I just need to lie down.

Lorelai quickly disappeared upstairs leaving Rory and Luke to think about everything that had happened.

Luke: let me go do the dishes

Rory: Luke?

Luke: yeah

Rory: congratulations. Welcome to the insane family

Luke: thanks. Ok so it's getting late so I'm just going to do the dishes and head back to the diner. I hope Caesar didn't destroy it tonight

Rory: ok, I'm going to go see if moms ok, see you tomorrow Luke.

Luke: see you tomorrow.

As Luke was about to make his way to the kitchen, Rory gave him a hug

Luke: what was that for?

Rory: just wanted to thank you for doing this for my mom

Luke: it's nothing really. She is doing more for me than I am doing for her

Luke continued on his way to the kitchen to do the dishes while Rory made her way to Lorelai's room. When Rory reached the bedroom door she tried to open it but it was locked. She knocked softly and called for her mom. When she didn't get and answer, she could have assumed that her mom was asleep but she knew her mom and she was probably just lying there. Lorelai was indeed just laying there on her bed in the foetal position crying softly.

Rory: mom? Are you awake? Ok well I just wanted to tell you congratulations. I think this is all great. I'm glad that you and Luke are doing this. When you feel up to talking I would like to hear the whole story, well you can leave out the dirty bits. Ok, so maybe you are asleep, I will just repeat all of this in the morning. Night mom

Lorelai listened to everything that Rory had to say. It made her cry just that bit more. She hadn't answered her because she needed this time alone. Was she really doing the right thing or was this baby a mistake? Why did her mom always make her doubt herself like this. Lorelai cried herself to sleep, hopefully the next day would bring her some answers.

* * *

**_Thanks again to everyone who has been so kind as to review or even read my story. I know my writing hasn't been my best and I hope this longer chapter makes up for it a bit. I didn't put in any dinner conversation cause I think it would have been useless. In addition, I'm not sure if I got the characters correct, but since this has never happened on the show, none of us would know._**

**_I know that you all want Lorelai and Luke to be together, just hang in there cause I have a plan. I wouldn't have them any other way. They belong together._**

_**P.S.: thanks to proffessor for your review concerning the medical imaging. I knew most of what you said and did stretch the truth in the fic a bit, but if you don't mind, I might take you up on the offer for future chapters so that they are more accurate.**_

_**Thanks again for reading and please review**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey everyone, I'm back. Dont get to excited as it is a short chapter, but i wanted to post it now and not add more to it. To icytiger8888 I tried to improve my grammer so I hope it's ok, please let me know more specifically whatI do wrong if I haven't managed to fix it enough, Thanks_**

**_Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

_**

Lorelai woke the next morning and immediately shot up in bed. All the memories of the previous night came back to her and she collapsed back down pulling the blanket over her head. Any pleas made from the door were ignored until Rory said good-bye

Lorelai: bye babe

Rory left without saying another word to her mom but instead made her way to Luke's and told him about how Lorelai was locked up in her room and asked if he could look after her, as she had to get back to Yale. Luke agreed and after the dinner rush settled, he made his way over to see her.

As usual the front door was unlocked so he let himself in. He heard a noise in the kitchen and found her sitting there staring at a table of junk food and coffee. Luke wasn't sure what to make of it all so he sat on the chair next to her and waited for her to speak.

After a few moments of silence, Lorelai gave in a broke it

Lorelai: This is definitely your child

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I can't eat any of this. As you know the smell of burgers and meat makes me sick so I thought I would eat some popcorn but no baby doesn't like it. So, I try everything in this house and baby doesn't like it. Only thing I haven't tried is the coffee and that's because I'm not allowed to drink it. I'm going to starve Luke

Luke: No your not, what about a pasta, I can make you one

Lorelai: I like pasta

Luke: See, do you want to give that a try

Lorelai: Sure thanks…….so last night

Luke: Yeah

Lorelai: I don't know why I still let her get to me. I knew she would react like that. I should have been prepared

Luke: At least your dad and Rory were happy

Lorelai: Yeah I guess though I'm not sure happy is the word I would use. Rory seemed unsure. She isn't for or against this yet, I think she needs time. And well my father, I don't know if he was trying to diffuse the conflict or if he really is looking forward to having a baby around again

Luke: I think he seemed genuine

Lorelai: Yeah well we will never know

Luke: What do you mean?

Lorelai: Nothing

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Its nothing, I was just thinking last night that I don't think that I will return to Friday night dinners. I know that they are sometimes the only time I get to see Rory, but I can't go sit at that table after what my mom said last night.

Luke: I wouldn't expect you to

Lorelai: It's just that this will put Rory in the middle and if my dad is genuinely happy like you said, its not fair cutting him out of our baby's life.

Luke: We will take it one step at a time. Right now, I want you resting. Remember doctor said that the first 12 weeks are the most crucial, they determine the strength of the pregnancy. And I would bet this stressing doesn't help

Lorelai: No it doesn't

Luke: Ok, so go lay down for a while and I will finish making you dinner.

Lorelai: I'm not tired

Luke: You don't have to be tired, just go relax. Put the TV on or a movie. Just take your mind off of everything

Lorelai: Ok

A little while later Luke walked into the Lorelai's bedroom to find her looking through a photo album

Luke: What you got there?

Lorelai: Rory's baby pictures

Luke: Can I have a look while you eat?

Lorelai: Sure

Luke sat next to her on the bed and page through the album. Lorelai gave commentary between mouthfuls. Luke was glad to see she was managing to eat something. When Lorelai finished what she could she put the plate aside and lent up against Luke. Luke instinctively put his arm around her and pulled her close.

In the last few pages of the album Lorelai found a few pictures of her when she was still pregnant with Rory, she guessed about 7 months. Not many photos were taken when she was pregnant. Her parents weren't to eager to document the embarrassment that she had caused them.

Lorelai: God I'm going to be fat again1

Luke: You're not that fat

Lorelai: I got fatter believe me, those last few months were hell

Luke: Its all for a good cause though

Lorelai: Yeah I guess.

Luke: When do you think you will start showing?

Lorelai: Probably about 4 months, why?

Luke: Just wondering when we could expect the questions from the townsfolk to start rolling in

Lorelai: Well let's say when we have gone for my 4-month check and everything is ok then we tell the town

Luke: And how do you say we do that, tell Miss Patty?

Lorelai: I thought that we could just talk about our baby in the diner and see who eavesdrops on our conversation

Luke: Ok, sound easy enough and if nobody listens in then they don't find out

Lorelai: Oh they will be listening

Luke: I know

Lorelai snuggled closer to Luke and both continued to stare at the picture of a pregnant 16 year old Lorelai. When Lorelai fell asleep, Luke placed a kiss on her forehead and put a blanket on her. He made his way to the diner to tidy up. He wished so much that he could stay there with her but he didn't want to push her into anything. If they were meant to be together they would be, they were going to have a child together so no matter what there was always going to be a link, a bond between them. All he could do for now is love her silently and love that he was going to be a father and hope that one day she realises that she is in love with him too.

Everything is going to be fine he told himself when he entered the diner. Emily would hopefully come around and whatever Lorelai thought was bothering Rory would go away. At that moment, Luke thought of a gift he could give Lorelai that hopefully would make her happy.

* * *

**_I know this is a really short chapter but I wanted to write it while I figured out how I was going to write the pregnancy. I was thinking of skipping to the 4 month mark where they tell the town, but if you want more a just the two of them feel free to tell me in a review._**

**_Thanks again for reading_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey everyone, thanks again for reading my story and returning back to see what I have in store for the wonderful Luke and Lorelai. This chapter is a bit longer than the last chapter but is a little bit confusing, so I hope its ok. The story takes a bit of a turn in this chapter and I think it is mainly because of what mood I'm in. I hope you will like it though. Sorry that you had to wait a little while longer than I intended as I was not allowed to post until now. Sorry but they put a lock on my account so I couldn't help it.**_

**_thanks Marcel-Marceau-Chicken for giving my story a read over whileI was locked out._**

**_Disclaimer: just read the chapter, you know the characters are not mine.

* * *

_**

It was early on a Sunday morning and Lorelai was curled up on a bed crying. She was holding on to the small bump of her stomach that had started to form now that she was 4 months pregnant. The coming Thursday, at the town meeting, she had planned on telling the town about her pregnancy, but now she wasn't so sure that was a good idea.

Things had been pretty much been the same for the last 2 and a half months. She had yet to see her mother but spoke on occasion with her father who was sincerely excited about the future new addition to the family. Rory still seemed happy though Lorelai noticed from time to time that she seemed sad when the baby was mentioned. When Lorelai and Luke went to the 3-month check up Rory tagged along, she seemed excited about seeing her baby brother or sister but when she saw how affectionate Luke was towards her mother and how proud he was of his baby, Rory couldn't help but be a little jealous.

Rory had opted not to join Luke and Lorelai at the doctors the week before at the 4-month check up, instead she wanted to spend that time with people at Yale. That Monday had been a happy one. Luke and Lorelai were able to see their baby move a little bit and the doctor took blood to run standard tests on and to determine whether an amniocentesis would be necessary.

The doctor had phoned on Wednesday morning to tell Lorelai that the tests came back normal but that Lorelai was not to take that as a sign that nothing would go wrong. Lorelai accepted this even though deep down she told herself that nothing was going to go wrong.

When Friday morning came, Lorelai felt a bit ill so she took the day off of work. The morning sickness had subsided a few weeks before so she couldn't understand what was wrong, but when her stomach started to cramp, she made an appointment to go see Dr Shepard.

Lorelai went to see the doctor without telling Luke, as she didn't want to alarm him if nothing was wrong. When she got there, he redid the scans and noted that there were no movements and the heart rate was considerably lower than it should be. The doctor drew more blood telling Lorelai he would find out what was wrong. He explained that it was more than likely something that was predetermined to go wrong and nothing she had done.

The doctor phoned on Saturday afternoon and delivered the bad news. He told Lorelai that the baby's health was very poor and that there was only about 30 percent chance that the baby will survive.

That was when Lorelai went to see Luke. She went to tell him what had happened but chickened out when she saw how happy he was. He had another present for her. It had become a little tradition of his. Every Saturday he gave her a gift. It started off with items of clothing, bottles, and nappies but this past week he presented her with the crib he made. It was carved out with beautiful pictures and a space was left for where Luke planned on carving the baby's name.

Luke and Lorelai shared a special moment when he gave her the crib and Lorelai asked if he would stay with her that night and make love to her. She wanted him to be close to her, but he turned her down and she left. She felt angry even though she knew she had no right. They weren't in a relationship; he had no obligation to sleep with her.

Lorelai couldn't take it anymore. She was scared and the one person she wanted to have comfort her was not an option. She needed to get away and that's exactly what she did. Lorelai booked herself into a hotel in Hartford and curled up on the bed. That's where she stayed all night.

Later on Sunday afternoon Lorelai booked out of the hotel and made her way home. It wasn't until she saw Sookie standing by her front door that she remembered that they had made plans to spend Saturday night together.

Lorelai: Hey

Sookie: Lorelai, where have you been? I've been so worried. You never came last night and you weren't answering your phones. I called everyone and nobody knew where you were.

Lorelai: I'm sorry Sook

Sookie: What happened?

Lorelai: I don't want to talk about it

Sookie: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Sookie everything is fine now I promise. Now I just want to go inside and sleep

Sookie: You've been crying

Lorelai: No I haven't

Sookie: How long have we known each other?

Lorelai: A really long time

Sookie: Exactly, so don't lie to me

Lorelai: Sookie, I……

Sookie: Does this have anything to do with Luke?

Lorelai: No, why would you say that?

Sookie: He said you got into an argument.

Lorelai; It wasn't an argument

Sookie: So you're not upset with him

Lorelai: No

Sookie: Don't lie to me

Lorelai: I'm not upset with him. I am a bit disappointed but not upset

Sookie: What happened?

Lorelai: It's between Luke and I Sook

Sookie: Where did you go Lorelai?

Lorelai: I needed some space, I needed to think so I spent the night at a hotel

Sookie: Are you sure you are ok, do you need to talk?

Lorelai: I need to speak to Luke at some point but I can't get up the courage

Sookie: Well then go inside, get the sleep you wanted and maybe you will feel up to talking to him then

Lorelai: Thanks Sookie. I'm sorry about last night

Sookie: Its ok, speak to you later

Lorelai: Bye Sook

Lorelai made her way inside and curled up on the couch thinking about how she was going to tell Luke that their baby was more than likely not going to be born. About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Lorelai planned on ignoring it as she knew her eyes were red and swollen again and she really didn't feel like talking to anyone, but when she heard who it was she changed her mind.

Luke: Lorelai? Answer the door, Sookie told me you were home

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: What's wrong? Where did you go?

Lorelai: Come on in Luke. We really need to talk

Luke: Ok

They made there way into the lounge and Luke was the first to sit. Lorelai waited back for a bit, then sat uncomfortably in front of him. She sat perched on the coffee table with her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

Luke: Lorelai what's going on. Please is everything ok?

Lorelai: No

Just admitting made Lorelai start crying again. She didn't think there could possibly be any more tears but there they were running slowly down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously and tried to calm herself long enough to tell Luke what had happened.

Luke: Lorelai, you're starting to scare me

Lorelai: I'm sorry. Luke I'm so so sorry

Luke: Lorelai, you're not making any sense

Lorelai: I …… Luke I cant do this

Luke: Lorelai, what has all of this got to do with?

Lorelai: I need you to promise me something Luke? Promise me that no matter what I do or whatever happens that we will always be friends

Luke: Is this what that's about. Lorelai of course we will always be friends.

Lorelai: You promise that no matter what I do or how angry or upset you get with me, you will always be my friend. Do you promise?

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Luke I need you to promise before I tell you what's going on

Luke: Ok ok, I promise. I will always be here Lorelai. You and my child are the most important people in my life

Lorelai: You might just have to settle for me

Luke: What?

Lorelai: We might not get our child Luke

Luke: Lorelai what's going on, you're confusing me. We saw the doctor on Monday. He said everything was fine. Why are you talking like this?

Lorelai: Cause things change Luke. My stomach starting cramping on Friday so I went to go see Dr Shepard and he found something wrong with our baby Luke. Our baby is sick

Luke: How is this possible?

Lorelai: I don't know, but the baby is sick Luke, really really sick. The doctor said that there is only a 30 percent chance that he … that he will survive the duration of the pregnancy.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I'm so sorry Luke

Luke: I …..

Lorelai: I don't know how this happened I don't know what I did wrong

Luke: You did nothing Lorelai, you have been so good through out the pregnancy

Lorelai: But it wasn't enough, I must have done something wrong

Luke: The baby will be fine Lorelai, you'll see. Ok?

Lorelai: Luke the doctor says…..

Luke: I don't care what the doctor says, our baby will be ok

Luke pulled Lorelai into his lap and held her tight. Her head was buried in his shoulder as she cried. Luke to had tears in his eyes. He didn't quite understand or believe what was going on, he made a mental note to phone the doctor and hear all of this from his mouth. He held Lorelai tighter trying to calm both her and himself down.

Luke: Everything will be ok, Lorelai I promise

Lorelai: Don't make promises you cant keep. Dr Shepard said everything would be up to our son from now on. There isn't anything we can do

Luke: Our son?

Lorelai: Yeah, we are having a boy. Dr Shepard let it slip by accident.

Luke: A boy…..wow

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: Lorelai the last few months have been the best of my life. Don't be sorry for giving that to me

Lorelai: But….

Luke: Lorelai, just close your eyes ok

Lorelai did what she was told. She relaxed her body as much as she could under the circumstances. Her head lay lightly on his shoulder. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she opened her eyes with a new revelation.

Lorelai: What are we going to tell them?

Luke: What?

Lorelai: The town, Rory, Sookie, my parents

Luke: We tell Rory, Sookie and your parents nothing. There is no need to worry them with this and as for the town, if you would like them to know that we are expecting a baby then we tell them on Thursday as planned but if you don't then we will wait.

Lorelai: I wanted to tell them so badly

Luke: Then we will tell them

Lorelai: But what if he dies Luke?

Luke: Now I need you to promise me something

Lorelai: What?

Luke: You have to promise that there will be no more negative talking about my son. Is that clear?

Lorelai: But Luke….

Luke: I don't care what the doctor said or what statistic he gave you. I don't want our son to here you speaking negatively about him. Ok?

Lorelai: Ok

Luke: Promise?

Lorelai: I promise

Lorelai laid her head back down on Luke's shoulder. When she fell asleep, Luke scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to bed. Instead of leaving her, Luke took of his shoes, hat and flannel shirt and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her closed to him and placed his big hand on the small bump of her stomach

Luke: your going to be ok my son, we will prove everyone wrong. Us Danes men are tough.

Luke banished every negative thing that came to mind and fell asleep thinking of all the wonderful times he and his son were going to have.

* * *

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, I look forward to getting your reviews and I am in the process of reading all of your stories too. I feel very proud to have such amazing writers reading and reviewing my stories. To all of you reviewers who don't have your own stories I hope one day that you will. Please review again cause it makes me really happy to watch my stats go up. I sit at work sometimes watching the number of hits go up, I sit there knowing that somewhere in the world someone is reading my words. It's a surreal feeling so I thank all you readers from the bottom of my heart**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is a quick update as I had some spare time over the weekend while I was banned from posting new chapters. I hope you like it. Word to the wise, don't put added notes as your chapter. I made that mistake 2 months ago and got punished for it this last week. I am so happy to be back and thanks for the reviews. Proffesser was kind enough to let me know that all my loyal reviewers will not be able to review chapter 15 because you already had. This is because of the chapter that was removed and things had to shift. So herI post chapter 16, earlier than what I wanted to but its neccesary ifI want reviews. Please make the reviews more special for me asI gave you 2 chapters in one day.**_

**_Disclaimer: I dreamt up the idea many moons ago but didn't have the resources to publish it. Yeah right, whose dreaming now. I don't own it and I'm sure after 16 chapter you too know that I don't.

* * *

_**

Lorelai woke up about 3 am in the warm comforting arms of Luke. The last time they were like this was the night that they conceived their son. Lorelai wasn't tired enough to go back to sleep so she eased herself out of Luke's grip and made her way down stairs. She retrieved the baby pictures from her bag and sat down of the couch. She laid the pictures out on the coffee table and stared at them. She was only broken from her thoughts when she heard Luke coming down the stairs

Luke: Why are you up?

Lorelai: Couldn't sleep anymore. Thanks for staying here last night

Luke: It's my pleasure, what have you got there?

Lorelai: The baby pictures

Luke reached Lorelai and sat next to her picking up each picture one at a time and remembering when they saw them. Lorelai continued to explain

Lorelai: When Rory was small and she was sick I used to sit next to her crib or her bed and just stare at her. I cant stare at the baby so the pictures are just going to have to do for now.

Luke: You promised you weren't going to be negative

Lorelai: I'm not, just thinking about how it would be to have a baby again if I would raise him the same

Luke: You will take each day as it comes like you did with Rory and everything will turn out how it is supposed to

Lorelai: I guess, but I don't want him to have any more or less, than she did. He is already got one up on her

Luke: What's that?

Lorelai: He gets to have his father just around the corner

Luke: But Rory got to have her mother all to herself so she has one up on him

Lorelai: I didn't even think about that

Luke: Yeah well you shouldn't think of any of this. Every child is raised differently. Their personalities will often dictate how you will raise them, so I don't want you to worry about it. Now come back to bed

Lorelai: I will be up in a minute

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: I will be there I promise

Luke made his way upstairs and about 10 minutes later Lorelai joined him as promised. She lay with her back to Luke, but as Luke was about to turn his back on her, she grabbed his hand pulling it over her side and placing it on her stomach. They snuggled together and both fell asleep quickly.

At 7:30am the next morning, both Luke and Lorelai were awake but neither budged from the position that they had fell asleep in 4 hours earlier. They were lost in their own thoughts no doubt having something to do with the baby

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: Yeah

Lorelai: I don't want to tell the town at the meeting on Thursday

Luke: I told you it was up to you if you wanted them to know

Lorelai: You see I do want them to know, I just thought we could do something more along the lines of our original plan

Luke: Which was?

Lorelai: You don't remember?

Luke: No

Lorelai: Well we were going to sit in the diner and talk about how we were expecting a child and see who eavesdropped on the conversation

Luke: We could do that

Lorelai: Or I was thinking

Luke: Dangerous

Lorelai: Hey!

Lorelai and Luke giggle a bit as Lorelai turned in his arms to face him

Luke: Sorry continue

Lorelai: Well I thought that we could put up those pictures of the baby on the wall behind the counter and see who asks questions about them, I mean its Stars Hollow so they are bound to notice and ask you about it

Luke: So you are going to leave me to fend of the questions

Lorelai: No, I will be there. It wont take them long to notice the pictures and then the news will spread, everyone will know and it will then be time to go to work

Luke: And when do you want to do this?

Lorelai: Whenever. Today?

Luke: Ok, but that means we better get up. I don't know if Caesar would have gotten my message to open the diner today. He wasn't supposed to be in.

Lorelai: Ooh you better go open cause I'm starved

Luke: So I will see you _two_ there later

Lorelai: Yeah you will see us _two_ there

Luke: Can I use your shower?

Lorelai: Of course, do you want some tea before you go?

Luke: Sounds great thanks

Luke gave Lorelai a peck on the forehead before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. She followed him with her gaze before making a move herself. When Luke was finished up in the bathroom he found Lorelai sitting at the kitchen table. Her feet were up, she had a hand on her stomach, and the other was holding her new best friend, a cup of tea.

Luke: Are you feeling ok?

Luke indicated to her stomach

Lorelai: Oh, yes. I just like putting my hand there.

Luke: Oh ok, you will tell…

Lorelai: Your tea is on the counter over there by the sink

Luke: Uh, thanks

Lorelai: Thanks again for staying with me last night Luke, I needed that

Luke: Well I did too, I couldn't leave you

Lorelai: Good. Well I am heading up to shower and get ready for work, i'll see you at the diner in about an hour

Luke: Ok, see you then

Luke finished off his tea and headed to the diner, which had been opened not by Caesar but by Lane.

Luke: Morning Lane

Lane: Hey, Caesar called and asked me to open

Luke: Yeah thanks, I will be down in a minute to help

Lane: Ok

As Luke disappeared behind the curtain, all of the customers started speculating where exactly Luke had come from. Luke settled back into work quickly and waited for Lorelai to pitch up. She was there in less than an hour

Lorelai: Food, I need food

Luke: What will you have?

Lorelai: I don't know, the red meat is still not being kind to me so maybe I will have…. Blueberry pancakes

Luke: Coming right up

Luke disappeared into the kitchen to make the pancakes and Lorelai took the opportunity to put the pictures up behind the counter. She did so as discreetly as possible. Nobody seemed to notice what she was doing as they had learned to ignore her usually wacky escapades. Lorelai returned to her seat at the counter just in time, as Luke walked out of the kitchen with her breakfast

Luke: Here you go

Lorelai: So what do you think?

Luke: Of what?

Lorelai: Of the pictures silly

Luke turned around to see the pictures of his son displayed on the wall, he couldn't help but have a radiant smile on his face.

Luke: They look good

Lorelai: Yeah they do daddy

Luke: We have one gorgeous son

Lorelai: I still can't believe it will be a boy

Luke: Yeah, you're happy though right?

Lorelai: Of course, now I will have one of each

Miss Patty snuck up behind Lorelai when the photos caught her eye

Miss Patty: Those are interesting pictures Luke

Luke: Yes they are

Miss Patty: Is Liz having another baby

Luke: No, I am

Miss Patty: Luke this is no time to start being a joker. Who is having a baby?

Luke: I am

Lorelai: He is Patty, and so am I

Miss Patty: You two? It's a bit late for April fools, that was last week

Lorelai: Its no April fools Patty. Luke and I are going to be having a baby. A son to be more exact. Due around the beginning of September, that's him in those lovely pictures.

Miss Patty: Baby, you two, due September? That would make you…..

Luke: 4 months pregnant

Lorelai stood up showing Miss Patty the little bump on her stomach

Miss Patty: Oh my, this is the biggest news to hit here since since I don't know when, I have to go tell everyone

Miss Patty ran out of the diner frantically. Luke and Lorelai laughed as they watched Miss Patty tell everyone she passed and how they in turn started to tell everyone around them.

Lorelai: The gossips of Stars Hollow at their best

Luke: Yeah, but she didn't pay so that's one less day our kid can go to college

Luke gave Lorelai's hand that was resting on the counter a small squeeze.

Lorelai: Its only fair that she doesn't have to pay, do you see all the work she is doing for us out there?

Luke: I guess. Hey the pancakes are cold now, let me warm the for you

Lorelai: Thanks

Luke disappeared once again and Lorelai continued to stare out on the town of Stars Hollow that were alive with the new news

Lane: Hey Lorelai, did I just hear correctly?

Lorelai: Yes you did, if you heard that Luke and I are expecting a baby

Lane: Congratulations, how did Rory take it?

Lorelai: She took it well, she didn't say any if this bugged her but knowing Rory as I do she probably wouldn't say anything even if she didn't approve

Lane: Well I approve, this is great. We all thought that you and Luke would realise that you were meant to be together eventually

Lorelai: We're not together, just having a baby

Lane: Oh

Lorelai: Yeah we planned it all like this

Lane: Wow ok, well congratulations again, I must get back to work

Luke: Here you go, reheated blueberry pancakes

Lorelai: thanks?

Lorelai was a bit confused as to Lane's last comment but let it go.

Luke: Here comes Babette

Lorelai: Took her long enough

Babette: Hey doll, I just heard the news

Lorelai: Yeah?

Babette: I'm a it confused though that I hadn't been able to figure out that you too were dating. I don't know why I didn't see it. I must be losing my touch

Lorelai: You're not, Luke, and I aren't dating

Babette: What?

Luke: You heard her, we aren't dating

Lorelai saw a tinge of sadness on Luke's face but chose to ignore it too. She turned her attention to her shocked neighbour as Luke disappeared to go take some customers orders

Babette: What do you mean you're not dating?

Lorelai: Exactly that, Luke and I are having this child together but we are not in a relationship

Babette: Why not, was the sex that bad?

Lorelai: Babette!

Babette: What? What is one to think?

Lorelai: I asked Luke to have a child with me. he agreed and here we are. We didn't need to be in a relationship to have this happen. We are just 2 friends having a child together

Babette: I'm sorry to say this sugar but you are both stupid

Lorelai: Excuse me?

Babette: You are meant to be together. You love each other, I just don't know why you won't admit it to each other or at least to yourselves.

Babette got up and walked out the diner, meeting up with Miss Patty outside and catching her up on the rest of the story. Both disappointed ladies walked off. Lorelai sat there with her mind going wild. First Lane now Babette, why do they all think we should be in a relationship. A very confused Lorelai pondered the idea of a relationship with Luke as she watched him work and she ate her pancakes.

* * *

**_Thanks again to every one of you who have read and reviewed my story. I must also thank you for being patient with me as I have written 16 chapters now and still not got Luke and Lorelai together. Fear not I will have them as a couple before this fic ends. I have so many ideas I don't think this fic will actually get an end but only time will tell. Thanks again and I look forward to your reviews_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Not much happens in it but its necessary to set up for some of the following chapters. Please keep in mind that I was very sick when I wrote this and just a friendly warning I haven't checked the spelling or grammar so please don't shoot me. I promise I will try harder next time; I just didn't want to keep you waiting to long.**_

_**Disclaimer: being sick still doesn't make it mine

* * *

**_

The past week had been a busy and trying time for both Luke and Lorelai. The had expected the town to react and more than likely be happy about the arrival of a new baby in town but the town far exceeded their expectations. Conversations were on the go 24/7. The town continued to bug them about the fact that they were not in a relationship. Lorelai shrugged it off as part of the small town charm but Luke became more and more irritated. Lorelai hadn't seen him this intense since…. Since well ever.

Lorelai took it upon herself to try and take Luke's mind off the town so she organised for Lane and Caesar to look after the diner and she invited Luke to spend the evening at home with her, Just the two of them. He had agreed easily and brought the food and movies for them to enjoy. Lorelai still had trouble keeping food down and was still disgusted by red meats. Luke took advantage of this and made her each healthy food with him.

They were curled up on the couch ready to begin the movie. Each started off by lying on their own side of the couch, but by the time they were ready to start the second movie Lorelai had moved closer to Luke.

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yeah?

Luke: I'm going to go visit my sister for a while.

Lorelai: Oh ok, how long?

Luke: 2 weeks, maybe a bit more

Lorelai: Oh, well enjoy

Lorelai was a bit shocked as the first thing that popped in her mind was that she was going to have to go to a doctor's appointment on her own.

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: What!

Luke: Please don't be upset with me. They need my help, I need to get away, and I always wanted to tell her about the pregnancy in person. You know that.

Lorelai: Yeah I do, I just thought that you would go up to Maine for a day or two. Not 2 weeks. Anyway, what do you mean they need your help?

Luke: They have this new important spot at the Renaissance faire but are afraid that they wont be done with their work before the big opening and are scared that they will lose the spot so they asked if I would come to Maine and help. I said yes cause I didn't think you would mind and I could use a break from the town for a while.

Lorelai: You can go wherever you want. We aren't married

Luke: Then why are you upset?

Lorelai: I'm not

Luke: Lorelai! I have known you for 9 years. I know when you are upset about something

Lorelai: I guess I am a little

Luke: Why?

Lorelai: Cause I didn't want to have to go to the doctors appointment on my own

Luke: Oh

Lorelai: Its ok, I will show you the picture when you get back and it will be as if you were there

Luke: I don't want to miss the appointment. I forgot it was coming up

Lorelai: Its fine Luke, there will be other appointments

Luke: Yeah but I didn't want to miss any. Can't you reschedule?

Lorelai: The doctor is pretty booked; I had to book this appointment when we were there last time

Luke: Oh

Lorelai: I will try in the morning though

Luke: Thanks

Lorelai: So when you leaving?

Luke: Either tonight or early in the morning

Lorelai: Ok, do you have time for another movie?

Luke: Yeah, put it on

Lorelai pushed play and snuggled up to Luke. Luke loved when she curled up in his embrace, he felt happy when he could hold the mother of his child. Luke brought his right arm around her shoulders and draped the other across her stomach. He slowly traced patterns around her belly button while they sat in silence and enjoyed the movie.

As the movie was drawing to a close he realised that Lorelai had drifted off to sleep. He tried to get up without waking her but he wasn't successful.

Lorelai: Hmm

Luke: Sorry

Lorelai: What are you doing, I was watching the movie.

Luke: Its finished

Lorelai: Oh, sorry

Luke: Its ok, I got to watch the ending in peace and quite

Lorelai: Hey! I did not speak through the movie

Luke: You certainly did. I have never known you not to so I wasn't surprised.

Luke started to clear the dishes and take out boxes

Lorelai: Are you leaving?

Luke: Yeah, I better get going and leave you to sleep

Lorelai: No, stay with me for I while

Luke: We've watched both the movies

Lorelai: I know but we could talk and listen to music

Luke: Fine

Lorelai: Wow Luke don't sound too excited, you might kill over

Luke: Sorry, I would love to sit here and talk. Let me just finish putting this stuff in the kitchen

Lorelai got up off the couch and made her way to the radio. She flipped it on to the first channel she could find and heard a familiar song playing. She started singing and swaying to the music. She didn't hear Luke come back into the room. He stood in the archway watching her dance. When she spun around and saw him she stopped

Lorelai: What?

Luke: Nothing

Lorelai: Don't just stand there, come dance with me

Luke: No!

Lorelai: Oh come on, for me. For your baby

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai bent over and pretended to listen to the baby talk

Lorelai: Daddy he says get you but over here and dance with his mommy. Come please I love this song

Luke walked over to her and pulled her close to him.

Luke: Better?

Lorelai: Yeah

Lorelai smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder and they swayed to the music. When the chorus came on Lorelai lifted her head and stared into Luke's eyes. She challenged him with the words.

_Look me in the eye and tell me you don't find me attractive  
Look me in the heart and tell me you won't go  
Look me in the eye and promise no love's like our love  
Look me in the heart and un break broken, it won't happen  
_

He looked away quickly, trying not to give anything away. When Lorelai was done, having her fun, she put her head back down and they continued to sway. When the song came to an end, the next song came on. Neither of them recognised it so they returned to the couch. Once again, Lorelai snuggled up to Luke. They had definitely become comfortable around each other.

Lorelai: So have you given any more thought to the name now that we know we are having a boy?

Luke: Well, I like Nicholas

Lorelai: Sorry but I have final say and there is now way I am naming him Nicholas

Luke: Why not?

Lorelai: I have a bad story attached to that name

Luke: Oh, so what names have you thought of?

Lorelai: I know you….

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: Luke just hear me out. I really think it would be nice to name him William after your father

Luke: I told you no. I don't need a constant reminder of my father every time I look at my son

Lorelai: But…

Luke: Drop it

Lorelai: Fine. Well I have no other names

Luke: Fine

After a few moments of a slightly awkward silence, Lorelai decided to speak again.

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: For what?

Lorelai: For pushing you about the name. We will know what to call him when we look at him

Luke: Its ok, I should get going

Luke lent in to give Lorelai a kiss on the forehead but she looked up and captured his lips with hers. Their lips lingered on each other's for a moment. As Luke was about to pull back, Lorelai opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Passion took over as Luke pulled Lorelai tight against his body. Kissing her hard. They both jumped apart when they heard the front door close. Lorelai looked up and saw Rory standing in the doorway

Rory: Sorry am I interrupting

Lorelai: No it's fine. This is a nice surprise

Rory: Yeah well I haven't seen you in a while and I need to do my laundry

Lorelai: Well the washer should be free. If there are any clothes in there just chuck them in the basket for me

Rory: Sure

As Rory walked back through the kitchen Lorelai turned to Luke with a smile on her face. He started to lean in to kiss her again when Rory returned.

Rory: You don't have any washing powder

Lorelai: Its upstairs

Rory: And what's it doing up there

Lorelai: Having a tea party with the bath salts

Rory made her way upstairs as Luke got up and headed to the front door

Luke: I better get going

Lorelai: Ok

Luke: I will see you in 2 weeks

Lorelai: 2 weeks

Luke: Let me know what is happening with the doctor's appointment and if anything happens with the baby, I want you to call me. Ok?

Lorelai: Of course

Luke: You promise?

Lorelai: I promise

Luke opened the door to leave but before he stepped a foot out he whipped around and placed a soft kiss on Lorelai's lips.

Luke: Keep safe

Lorelai: I will. Thanks for coming tonight Luke

Luke: Well thanks for having me

Luke got in his truck and drove off leaving Lorelai with mixed emotions about how she felt. She went back inside and found Rory sitting on the stairs smiling,

Rory: You too are so cute. I wish you would just be a couple already

Lorelai: Rory!

Rory: Sorry, sensitive subject. I know

Lorelai: Go put your wash on and then come back and talk to your favourite mother

The two Gilmore girls and spent the next few hours catching up and reminiscing. They went to bed late that night but it was all worth it.

* * *

_**Sorry I know that is a strange place to leave the story but I needed to for the sake of the next chapter which I hope will be better written than this one. Please review and tell me what you think. I live for the reviews and miss them when the stop.**_

_**Thanks again**_

_**PS. sorry I only realised now that I didn't mention what song it was. The song that would have been playing while they danced was Tegan and Sara with 'where does the good go'**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone, here is the next instalment of my story. I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for the great reviews.**_

**_Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

_**

It had been two and a half weeks since Luke had left. He had told Lorelai he would be back in two weeks but there was no sign of him yet. The last time they had spoken was on Saturday. It was now Friday and Lorelai was lying curled up on the couch under a thick blanket when she heard a knock on the door.

Lorelai: Its open, come in

Luke: You shouldn't just let anyone in

Lorelai: First of all its Stars Hollow, there is no reason to worry about who could be knocking at my door and second of all if someone was going to attack me, they would attack even if I opened the door. At least now, I saved energy to fight back

Luke: Crazy lady

Lorelai: Thank you. So where have you been?

Luke: Sorry, but Liz needed some more help. When the faire opened, they were more popular than they thought. First moment I had to myself, I left. Sorry I didn't call

Lorelai: Its ok. So, everything went well?

Luke: Yeah. They are all doing well. All terribly insane. Everyone is dressed in renaissance clothing and talk all renaissancy. Not my scene but I was happy to help

Lorelai: Yeah, well I'm sure Liz is thankful

Luke: She is. She tried to get me to stay longer but once I told her about the little bundle on the way she said I could leave.

Lorelai: So she was happy?

Luke: Ecstatic. She is so excited that she will have a nephew.

Lorelai: I'm glad

Luke: How is my son?

Lorelai: He is uh, he is doing ok

Luke: Ok?

Lorelai: Yeah, he has actually been moving quite a bit this last week

Luke: Yeah?

Lorelai: Yeah. Come here and feel this

Luke walked closer to Lorelai and sat next to her on the couch. Lorelai let the blanket drop. She took Luke's hand in hers and placed it just to the right of her belly button.

Luke: Wow your stomach is getting fat

Lorelai: Well jeez, thanks

Luke: What, it's a good thing.

Lorelai: I know I'm just kidding, I'm glad I've put on weight. If you push your hand down hard, you can feel this little lump

Luke: Yeah

Lorelai: That's the baby's head

Luke: Oh wow. How do you know?

Lorelai: Oh uh…… I'm just guessing.

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yeah?

Luke: What are those?

Luke removed his hand from her stomach and held her at her forearm.

Lorelai: What?

Luke: Lorelai don't play dumb cause we both know you aren't

Lorelai: What do you want me to say?

Luke: Tell me why you have so many needle marks on your arm.

Lorelai: Uh……. .well

Luke: Lorelai you promised!

Lorelai: Luke there was nothing wrong

Luke: And you want me to believe you?

Lorelai: Yes, cause it's the truth

Luke: Come on Lorelai. If there was nothing wrong then why do you have half a dozen needle marks on your arms?

Lorelai: Cause I was in the hospital for a few days

Luke: You promised Lorelai, God!

Before Lorelai could say another word Luke was up and heading out of the door. He slammed the door on the way out. Lorelai just sat there with tears welling up in her eyes and listened to Luke's truck pull out of her drive way. If only he understood.

A couple days passed and Luke successfully dodged all of Lorelai's attempts to talk. Lorelai had never seen him act like this, but she guessed that it was some what expected as she hadn't been completely honest with him. In her defence, they hadn't spoken since it happened, but she could have called him and told him. He deserved to know.

Lorelai was now 6 and a half months pregnant and felt more alone than ever. With Rory at Yale and Luke not talking to her, she didn't have many people to talk to. She didn't even get to speak to the townsfolk as she had been put on strict bed rest. She had an appointment with the doctor today and wasn't sure how she was going to let Luke know. She eventually told Lane to pass on the message and made her own way to the doctor's office.

Lorelai sat on the bed already in the gown when the doctor came in.

Dr Shepard: Hello Lorelai, how are we feeling today?

Lorelai: gGod, I think those treatments really helped.

Dr Shepard: I'm glad. I can see it has helped with the weight gain like I hoped it would.

Lorelai: Yip, I put on 2kg in 3 weeks. Any other time I would freak, but I'm happy with it.

Dr Shepard: I would still like for you to put on more

Lorelai: Yeah, of course. Whatever is good for the baby

Dr Shepard: And how is he doing?

Lorelai: Great. He moves all the time now. Keeps mommy awake

Dr Shepard: Well if you lay back, we can have a look. I'm sorry Luke couldn't be here today.

Lorelai: Oh yeah….uh

Luke: I'm here

Dr Shepard: Good, just in time.

Luke waked over to the bed and sat on the stool. He didn't put his arm around Lorelai as he used to, he just sat and stared straight at the monitor.

Dr Shepard: Well as you can see again, we have the head and if we move down we have those cute little hands

Lorelai: He looks like he's waving. Do you see that Luke?

Luke: ……….

Dr Shepard: Can you feel him kicking?

Lorelai: Yeah

Dr Shepard: Thought so. Can you see his feet moving?

Lorelai: Yeah

Lorelai looked over to Luke who had a blank expression on his face unlike his usual smile. He didn't seem happy to see his child kicking. Lorelai was saddened that she and Luke weren't enjoying this together.

Dr Shepard: everything still looks good. Lets just do a quick check of the heartbeat. Sounds good

Lorelai: Is it not to fast?

Dr Shepard: No, it's actually pretty normal now

Lorelai: Good

Luke: What is wrong?

Dr Shepard: Excuse me?

Luke: What is wrong with the baby?

Dr Shepard: Nothing at the moment. He still isn't as strong as we like babies to be at this stage of the pregnancy and he is slightly under ideal weight, but as I told Lorelai a few weeks back, he is doing much better.

Lorelai: Luke….

Again Luke got up and left the room. Lorelai gave Dr Shepard an apologetic look as he wiped the gel off of her rounded stomach.

Lorelai: Thanks doc, sorry about Luke earlier

Dr Shepard: Its ok, is everything fine with you too?

Lorelai: it will be as soon as he lets me talk to him. He is upset I didn't call him while he was in Maine to tell him I was in the hospital. He thinks I was hiding the fact that there was something wrong with the baby. I just wish he would listen and let me explain that I was there to get treatment not the baby.

Dr Shepard: Do you want me to give him a call?

Lorelai: Nah, its ok. He loves this baby too much to stay away

Dr Shepard: Well good luck with it all. See you in a few weeks.

Lorelai: Thanks. See you then

Lorelai made her next appointment with the receptionist and headed home. When she arrived she saw Luke's truck in her drive way. She parked and slowly made her way to the porch where Luke sat hunched over.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: Oh, uh..

Lorelai: What are you doing here?

Luke: I want you to tell me what went wrong.

Lorelai: You promise to keep quite till I'm done and hear everything I have to say.

Luke: Fine

Lorelai: Come inside, I need to sit

They went into the lounge where Luke sat on the couch and Lorelai cautiously sat next to him. She turned to face him and waited to make eye contact before she begun to explain.

Lorelai: The Monday after we last spoke, I woke up with this strange feeling in my stomach. I tried to ignore it but it seemed persistent. I called Dr Shepard and asked him to meet me at the hospital cause I thought something was wrong

Luke: You should ha…..sorry

Lorelai: I was going to call you but decided to find out what was wrong before, so that I could tell you the details.

Tears started to well up in Lorelai's eyes. She didn't break the eye contact she had with Luke nor did she brush the tears away. She just continued to explain what happened.

Lorelai: I feel like such an idiot now. Dr Shepard did a scan, he didn't find anything wrong. He actually found the opposite. He found a baby with a steady heartbeat and kicking legs, much like what we saw today. I forgot Luke, I somehow forgot what it felt like to have a baby move in me. I panicked for no reason and if I had called you I would have gotten you worried for no reason too. Dr Shepard booked me into the hospital anyways. He was a bit concerned that I was still throwing up and not putting on enough weight. That's the only reason why I was there and the only reason I had those damn needle marks. I need you to believe me Luke. If something was wrong I would have called you.

The tears were falling freely down her face. She lifted her hand from her stomach and was about wipe the tears away when Luke took her hand in his. He looked at her with sad eyes.

Luke: You should have called me. I care about you just as much as I care about this baby. I could have been at the hospital with you. I should have been at the hospital with you.

Lorelai: I'm sorry

Luke: Its ok. Its over now. I just want to be there for you and the baby Lorelai

Lorelai: I know, I know

Luke: come here

Luke pulled Lorelai over to where he was and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and mid section. Lorelai snuggled into Luke. They didn't do this often, but she had missed it over the last month. They sat like that for a while

Lorelai: Put your hand here quick

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Here…quick

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand herself and placed it in her stomach. She turned her face to look at Luke's. She watched as his face changed from sad to happy. With such a big smile on his face Lorelai knew he felt it. He got to feel his baby move and that immediately relaxed them both.

Lorelai: Is little William kicking his daddy's hand?

Luke: We are not naming him William. I've told you that for the past 5 months. I'm not changing my mind

Lorelai: Fine!

Lorelai laid her head back on Luke's chest. She was going to have to think of a way to get him to change his mind or really rack hers to find a name she could love more.

* * *

_**Thanks again for taking time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't have any special mind reading powers so if I could ask you to take 1 more minute and review, I would be eternally grateful. While your there, if you want to tell me what magical power you would have if you could chose that would be fun. Oh and Luke and Lorelai will be together soon. Something will happen to make them realise just what they feel for one another. **_

_**Thanks again**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey everyone. Thanks again for the amazing reviews. They all made me so happy. I hope you are all still with me and are enjoying my writing. I tried my best to check the grammar and spelling before posting it but we all make mistakes so please forgive me. So, lets get on with the story**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though I do have a copy of about 30 episodes of random seasons of Gilmore girls on tape or computer.

* * *

_**

Luke kept his promise as he always did and was there for Lorelai more than he ever was before. He spent almost every other night at the house with her, helping her with cooking, cleaning, anything really. He wanted her relaxing like the doctor said and because they didn't want the town to know anything was wrong with the pregnancy they tried to keep up normal pretenses around town.

Lorelai cut back on working hours and so did Luke. He wasn't going to be able to for much longer unless he hired new help as Lane was going on tour with her band and Caesar was going on a holiday to Europe.

It was a quiet Friday night and Luke and Lorelai were alone cuddled up on the couch. Rory was meant to come over but phoned from the grandparents saying it was late and she would pop past in the morning. They had eaten a decent meal and Lorelai was doing well. She had put on a lot more weight around her stomach and the baby was still as active as ever.

They had just finished a movie and were going to go off to bed when the baby kicked hard. It gave Lorelai a bit of a fright, as she was half asleep. They decided to sit on the couch a bit longer; each had a hand on her stomach and revelled in the feeling of their son moving. The feeling was never going to get old as they both enjoyed it too much.

They slowly drifted off to sleep. They were comfortable until Lorelai jerked up with cramping in her stomach.

Lorelai: Owww, oh God

Luke; Lorelai? What is it?

Lorelai: Braxton Hicks contractions again

Luke: Do you want to go to the hospital?

Lorelai: No its ok, its false labour remember

Luke: Ok, lie back down and let me rub your stomach

Lorelai had had Braxton Hicks contractions earlier that week and rushed to the hospital in a blind panic. The doctor there told her everything was ok and that it wasn't time yet. Lorelai passed the pains off as Braxton Hicks contractions once more and snuggled back down in Luke's arms.

Lorelai: 7 weeks and counting

Luke: Seems like a long time still

Lorelai: Yeah but it will go quickly

Luke: I'm sure it will. Good night Lorelai

Lorelai: Night Luke

They both closed their eyes and found no problem in falling back asleep.

At approximately 2am, Lorelai woke up with much greater pains in her stomach. They were definitely not Braxton Hicks contractions so she shook Luke awake.

Lorelai: Luke! This is no time to sleep through anything…. Luke!

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I need you to get me to the hospital

Luke: What?

Lorelai: Its sore Luke, please God, Luke please hurry

Luke rushed Lorelai out to the Jeep and helped her in. Lorelai curled up on the seat with both arms gripped tightly around her stomach. Every time Luke tried to touch her she would flinch and pull away. Luke could see the pain in her eyes but she wasn't screaming. She was just humming to herself no doubt to try and block out the pain.

It took the just under 20 minutes to get to the hospital in Hartford. There was no traffic at that time in the morning. Luke had phoned while driving there, so Dr Shepard was on his way.

About half an hour later Lorelai had been booked in and connected to many machines, all of which were showing signs that the baby wasn't doing well. When Dr Shepard arrived, the decision was made that they couldn't stop the contractions and it was in the best interests of the baby to get him out as soon as possible. Lorelai was given a jab to help speed up labour and a jab to help with the devolvement of the baby's lungs. Luke watched on, frightened for the life of his baby boy. He couldn't do anything; he couldn't even comfort Lorelai as she kept pushing him away and screaming at him. So he sat in a chair in the corner of the room and watched her rock herself back and forth. She was in extreme pain and he couldn't help her. Why did she still insist on doing this alone? He was there; she should have let him help.

Every so often the nurse would come in and check on Lorelai and the progress of the labour. When she was sufficiently dilated Dr Shepard moved her up into a delivery room and had the NICU team stand by. Lorelai didn't say much unless she was asked a specific question. She just held her stomach and looked over to the bed and doctors that were going to look after her baby when she gave birth. The pain in Lorelai's stomach was so intense she couldn't tell when the start or finish of any contraction was so she was hooked up to yet another machine and notified when to push.

By this time Luke was up out of the chair and standing near Lorelai's head. She had given in and extended out her hand for Luke to hold. He did hold it willingly but when the doctor asked if he would like to assist in the birth he let go and moved down to Lorelai's legs. While she pushed for the first few times he held tightly on her knee. She would hold on to his hand even if she were pushing.

Luke: I see the head!

Dr Shepard: Your doing a great job Lorelai. Give me two more pushes and we should have your son out.

Luke: Keep going Lorelai

Lorelai was still in great pain but she has to smile inwardly at the sight on Luke's face. He was intently staring at the crowning head of his son with a goofy grin on his face.

On the next push, Luke was instructed to put his hand under the baby and help guide it out while supporting its neck. The shoulders had come out and all was left was one more push to help get the legs out. Lorelai took one last deep breath and pushed. The labour had been pretty easy considering the baby was so small, but the pain was unbearable and before she could get to see her son, Lorelai had passed out.

Dr Shepard took the baby from Luke's hand and showed him where to cut the cord. Luke did so and the baby was rushed over to his table and was immediately prodded and injected. Luke watched as the nurse tried to wake Lorelai and as the doctors tried to get his son to breathe. He didn't know what to do or where to be. He felt sick to his stomach. He definitely hated hospitals.

When they had managed to intubate the baby they rushed him upstairs to the NICU unit. Luke turned his gazed back to Lorelai who was still unconscious. She had been given an oxygen mask and had a new IV in her arm. Luke walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.

Luke: Hey Lorelai, you have to wake up soon. I don't know what I'm doing. They just took our son away. I think he is ok. I will go and check but you have to promise me you will wake up soon and come see him too. I will phone Rory later so that she knows where we are.

With that, Luke placed a kiss on Lorelai's forehead and headed out into the hall to find where they had taken his son.

It was mid morning before Lorelai started to wake. When she opened her eyes she saw Rory and Sookie sitting in chairs. They both had a worried look on their face.

Lorelai: Hi

Rory: Mom! What happened? Are you ok?

Lorelai: what?

Sookie: Hey Lorelai, they wont tell us what happened and we can't find Luke

Rory: Luke called and left a message on my phone saying you were in the hospital, no details so I phoned Sookie and she didn't know so we came here and asked to see you and Luke, but they wont tell us what happened.

Lorelai: I had the baby, but I don't know what happened after that. Rory will you go see if you can find a doctor or nurse to come here

Rory: sure

Lorelai: I'm so scared Sook

Sookie: I know sweetie, but they would have told you if something was wrong.

Lorelai: maybe

Nurse: Miss Gilmore

Lorelai: Yeah, where are Luke and the baby. How is my baby?

Nurse: I'm not sure, they went upstairs and I haven't seen any of them come back down. I can try finding out for you

Lorelai: Thanks

Nurse: Just relax and I will be back as soon as I can.

Lorelai: Sorry but what happened to me?

Nurse: You passed out with the pain just as they got the baby out. Mr Danes was freaked out. He did a great job with the delivery though. Now rest please, otherwise they will have to leave.

Nurse had indicated to Sookie and Rory who were still sitting there. A small smile appeared on Lorelai's lips as she remembered Luke helping with the delivery

Sookie: Did I just hear her correctly?

Lorelai: Yeah, Luke helped deliver the baby and he was acting so cute

Rory: He would be so upset if he heard you call him cute

Lorelai: Tough, he abandoned me down here, that's the least I could do. I was so horrible to him earlier though

Sookie: What do you mean?

Lorelai: I wouldn't let him touch me and I kept screaming at him. I was scared and in pain, I just didn't want him comforting me

Dr Shepard: Sorry to interrupt but the nurse said you were awake. How are you feeling?

Lorelai: Anxious, I want to know how my son is doing?

Dr Shepard: I was up there about an hour ago and they had stabilised him. He is breathing with assistance and he is connected to a lot of machines. Luke hasn't left his side. He is scared to death.

Lorelai: Can I go see them?

Dr Shepard: I will get the nurse to come unhook the machines and then I will show where to go before I leave.

Lorelai: Thanks

Lorelai continued to fill Rory and Sookie in about the problems she had with the pregnancy and apologized for not telling them sooner. When the machines were unhooked Lorelai got in a wheelchair, as she felt very weak and Dr Shepard took her upstairs. Sookie and Rory stayed behind and made a list of things they could get Lorelai and Luke.

When the got to the door of the NICU unit, Dr Shepard explained who Lorelai was and they let her in. Dr Shepard left Lorelai by the door so that she could make her way in at her own pace. He said his good-bye and left. For a few moments, Lorelai just sat there watching Luke. He was hunched over with his head in his hands and was sitting next to an incubator Lorelai could only assume held her son. She was still sitting there when Luke looked up and saw her. He immediately rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

Luke: How are you feeling?

Lorelai: Ok, I guess

Luke: I was so worried. I'm sorry I left you down there.

Lorelai: It's ok Luke. How is our son doing?

Luke: Not great. They have had to so many things to him. The have in on a ventilator to help with his breathing. He is so small Lorelai.

Lorelai: Will you push me over there to see him?

Luke: Sure.

Luke pushed Lorelai slowly over to where he was sitting before. He didn't go to quick, as he knew the sight that was awaiting Lorelai. He had had several hours to get used to it and it still shocked him when he looked at his son. He didn't want rush Lorelai, so he slowly helped her out of the wheelchair so that she was standing. She could see into the incubator and Lorelai had to catch her breathe at the sight. Lorelai quickly collapsed down on the chair where Luke had been sitting. Luke pulled up another chair and held Lorelai into a tight embrace. Lorelai buried her head in Luke's chest and cried.

Lorelai: He's so small

Luke: I know

Lorelai: All those wires are bigger than he is

Luke: I know

Lorelai: did you see they strapped his arms down?

Luke: Yeah, they said it was so that he couldn't pull the IV out if he moved. They have him sedated at the moment so that he doesn't fight the respirator.

Lorelai: Luke, is he going to be ok?

Luke: I don't know, they wont tell me anything other than we will have to wait and see. They say if he makes the first 72 hours, he stands a good chance. He has made it 6 hours so far

Lorelai: I want hold him

Luke: You can touch his hands through the hole in the side. That's it for now. We should be able to hold him when he is breathing on his own.

Lorelai stood up and placed her hand through the hole. She placed her pinkie in the palm of her sons' hand. She was overcome with emotion but managed to stay standing with the help of Luke who was behind her with his hands on her waist.

It was then that Lorelai noticed the name on the side of the incubator.

_**William Gilmore-Danes**_

Luke: I hope you don't mind, but they asked for his name cause they say they believe it helps.

Lorelai: Of course I don't mind, but you said for the past seven months that you would never name him after your father

Luke: I know, but as soon as I held him this morning, I knew he was a William. I mean look at that face, that's no Craig or Paul that is our William

Lorelai: Thank you

Luke: It's my pleasure

Lorelai leant back on Luke and he pulled her into him tighter

Lorelai: I'm sorry for all of this

Luke: What? You have nothing to be sorry for

Lorelai: He should still be inside me. I should have rested more

Luke: You rested more than I have ever seen you rest. He was ready to come into this world. There was nothing you or I could have done differently

Lorelai: But….

Luke: No buts. He is here now and that is all that matters. Ok?

Lorelai: Ok.

Luke: I don't ever want to hear you blame yourself

Lorelai closed her eyes and Luke held her tight. It felt good to be in his arms. Lorelai opened her eyes and stared at her child. She noticed for the first time that he looked so much like Luke already.

Lorelai: He looks like you, you know

Luke: I was actually thinking he looked like you

Lorelai: We will have to get a third opinion

Luke: Lorelai?

Lorelai: Yeah

Luke: Thank you

Lorelai: No, thank you

Lorelai let go of her sons' hand and turned around in Luke's arms. She kissed him passionately. It took Luke by shock to start but he caught up quickly and returned the kiss. They broke apart and Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder.

Lorelai: I love you Luke

Luke: Oh God, I love you too Lorelai. More than you will ever know

* * *

**_Well that seemed like a good enough place to end the chapter. I hope you all like it still as it was longer than usually and seemed to waffle on a bit. If there is anything you wanted to see happen and I didn't put it in please let me know and I can try put it in in another way. I look forward to your reviews._**

_**Thanks again for reading**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Hey everyone. Thanks for all the great reviews. It was the most I have gotten for a single chapter. This is just a quick rather pathetic update so please don't moan, I just wanted to give you something before I leave for Thailand. I will be back on the 19th so I will try update either that day or the next. I hope you can still enjoy this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I still have no connection to the show and/or characters

* * *

_**

_Previously:_

_Lorelai let go of her sons' hand and turned around in Luke's arms. She kissed him passionately. It took Luke by shock to start but he caught up quickly and returned the kiss. They broke apart and Lorelai laid her head on his shoulder._

_Lorelai: I love you Luke_

_Luke: Oh God, I love you too Lorelai. More than you will ever know_

* * *

Luke held on to Lorelai tight. He never wanted to let her go and he was determined to find a way to show her just how much he cared. After a short while, Luke pulled back and led Lorelai over to a seat where they were able to watch over William. Lorelai sat down and immediately lent her head on Luke's shoulder. He cuddled her close. Neither said much, they just watched the slow rise and fall of their son's chest. It was going to be a very long 72 hours.

They both silently prayed that he would be ok. They felt helpless. There was nothing they could say or do to help William. It was going to be all up to him now.

Lorelai: I can't believe we have a son

Luke: yeah, he is so beautiful

Lorelai: you do know he is a boy right?

Luke: of course? What's that supposed to mean?

Lorelai: well if I ever called you beautiful you would moan at me and go on this big rant about only calling girls beautiful and that guys are handsome or whatever

Luke: fine, we have one handsome son

Lorelai: I concur. He is just so tiny though

Luke: I know. He was so felt so light when I held him

Lorelai: oh yeah, you got to hold him, I almost forgot. Thank you for helping with the birth

Luke: well it's definitely my pleasure. I don't think I have or ever will do anything as amazing again.

Lorelai: Luke?

Luke: yeah

Lorelai: what would you think about moving in with me; I am going to need a lot of help with William.

Luke: well, I would absolutely love too.

Lorelai: good……good

Luke: good

Luke pulled Lorelai closer to his body and held her tight. After a short while, he heard soft sobs coming from Lorelai.

Luke: hey what's wrong?

Lorelai: he's so small

Luke: I know. But he will put on weight quickly

Lorelai: he can't breathe on his own

Luke: that's just until his lungs are fully developed

Lorelai: I can't feed him or hold him

Luke: that's just until the tubes are removed

Lorelai: its all my fault

Luke: no it isn't, there was nothing we could have done to prevent this. We are actually very lucky if you think about it.

Lorelai: how?

Luke: remember the doctor said he didn't have such a great chance in surviving long enough to even be born.

Lorelai: I guess

Luke: remember he is a boy as well so they are generally weaker at birth too

Lorelai: he did survive this long….

Luke: and he will be around for a long time, he will want to grow up and annoy us

Lorelai: bring home the girls

Luke: break a few bones

Lorelai: I hope not!

Luke: you get what I'm trying to say though

Lorelai: yeah. He will be ok

Luke: yes he will. We just have to put up with this for a little while.

Lorelai: gives you the chance to move in before he goes home.

Luke: yeah, see things are working out perfectly

Lorelai: well close enough

Luke: I'm going to go for a walk and give Liz a call. Do you want me to get you anything or call anyone for you?

Lorelai: no I'm fine thanks. You could tell Rory and Sookie that everything is ok and that they can go home and we will let them know if anything changes.

Luke: ok, I will be right back

Luke made his way out of the room and was almost immediately confronted with Sookie and Rory. He passed Lorelai's message on and they said their good byes. Once they were gone, Luke found a payphone and gave Liz a call. She was ecstatic and promised to visit as soon as Luke gave her the ok.

After walking around and clearing his mind, Luke returned to find Lorelai asleep in the chair. He bent down in front of her and stirred her awake. He had planned on getting her to go back to her room but she was stubborn and wouldn't hear of it. Luke gave up as he always did and organised the chairs so that Lorelai could lie down on his lap. He was happy to be there with her.

He knew things couldn't always go right but for now he was confident, things were headed in the right direction. Only time would tell for William and only time would tell for him and Lorelai. Moving in with her was a step in the right direction. He just had to make sure Lorelai also wanted it to be permanent change and not just so he could help out while William was a baby. Luke rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Tomorrow is another day he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**See I told you it was short and pathetic, just over half its normal length. Please don't hesitate to review though. I want as many reviews as I can get cause I will be very sad when I get back from holiday as I have to say good bye to my parents again, and your reviews make me very happy.**_

_**Hope to see your name in my inbox.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hey, everyone thanks for all the wonderful reviews on my last chapter. I know it was short and I know I said I would update last week but life has been hectic and I haven't found much time or inspiration to write. I still have 44 stories that were updated while I was away that I have yet to catch up on, so if one of them is yours, I apologise. Now I guess on with the long awaited chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: still not mine…damn

* * *

_**

Luke and Lorelai slept for a while. They were so tired and in such deep sleeps that neither heard the nurse or doctors come by to check on William vitals and administer his medicine. Once they awoke, Lorelai went to freshen up while Luke tracked down the doctor to find out what was happening. Luke managed to find him quickly and waited with him for Lorelai to return. She arrived back looking not much better than before. Luke and Lorelai braced themselves for what they were going to hear, as the doctor didn't seem too happy.

Dr Shepard: hi Lorelai

Lorelai: hey

Dr Shepard: I didn't want to wake you two earlier, I hope that is ok

Luke: that's fine. Is William doing better?

Dr Shepard: it's still a bit early to know the final outcome, but William is definitely starting to respond to the Serfactant.

Lorelai: his lungs are going to start developing? Will he breathe on his own soon?

Dr Shepard: It looks like it, but once again, I must stress this is still the beginning and all those problems we have discussed may still occur. He wont be out of the woods for a long time

Luke: we know, thank you Dr Shepard

Dr Shepard: now things aren't going to change for a while. Why don't you sign your release papers Lorelai and the two of you head home, freshen up, and get some rest.

Lorelai: I would rather wait here with William.

Dr Shepard: if we need you to make decisions about your son's treatment I would much rather you be alert and aware as to fully understand what I am telling you.

Lorelai: but……

Luke: Lorelai, I don't want to leave William either but I think Dr Shepard is right. We don't have to be gone for long. We will just have a shower, put on clean clothes and get some coffee in you and then we can head back here.

Lorelai: I guess your right and it will give us an opportunity to tell the town what is happening. I want them hearing from us not Sookie or Rory,

Luke: ok, so we will go then

Lorelai: yes, but on one condition

Luke: what?

Lorelai: I don't want any coffee

Luke: what?

Lorelai: what? I haven't had any in 7 months. I don't want to start till after I get to feed my son

Luke: good, I'm proud of you

Luke, taken a little by shock, walked over closer to Lorelai and gathered her up in his arms. Dr Shepard quietly walked away leaving them alone.

Luke: come, let's get going

Lorelai: can we say good-bye first?

Luke: of course

They walked back over to where William was peacefully laid out.

Lorelai: hey William, its your mommy speaking. I just wanted to tell you that we are going home for a bit. We want to get all cleaned up so that when we hold you we don't smell

Luke: I don't smell but your mother isn't doing so great

Lorelai: hey!

Lorelai hit Luke on the chest softly and let out a small chuckle

Luke: sorry, but he has to learn a sense of humour from somewhere and I rather it be mine than your crude sense of humour

Lorelai: my sense of humour is not basic, it is rather complex, and if I may say, I am very funny

Luke: you may say so, but we will just have to leave the judging up to William

Lorelai: we'll do that and I promise you I will win

Luke: you're too confident, I don't want you getting disappointed when our son finds me funnier

Lorelai: and what makes you so confidant?

Luke: it will be the male bond that wins him over

Lorelai: oh is it? So it wont be a 'like father like son' scenario

Luke: what do you mean?

Lorelai: well you find me absolutely irresistible and completely funny. You don't think your son will take after you.

Luke: no?

Luke tried hard to suppress his laugh but couldn't

Lorelai: see I'm irresistible

Luke: I guess you are

Lorelai: anyway, on top of that, babies love me

Luke: I'm sure?

Lorelai: they do, just ask Sookie. Davey loves me.

Luke ignores Lorelai and continues talking to William

Luke: ok son, you will just have to get better soon and prove me right. Your mom and I will never come to a consensus without you. Ok?

Lorelai: come lets get me signed out and let William rest

After one last glance at William, Luke and Lorelai headed to reception and signed the papers. They finished collecting everything that they had brought with them and headed home. The car ride was pretty quiet because both their minds were still back at the hospital with William.

As soon as they started to pull into town, all the eyes were on them. The townsfolk started to walk towards the diner where Luke had pulled up. Unsure of how exactly she wanted to tell the town, she gave Luke a look that said she wasn't quite ready, so he took over. As usual, Miss Patty was the one of the first to talk.

Miss Patty: Luke! Lorelai! What's going on? The diner wasn't open and we couldn't find you?

Luke: well Miss Patty, Lorelai went into labour and gave birth to our beautiful son,

Miss Patty: but you weren't 9 months yet

Lorelai: I know but he wanted to be born, so?

Babette: is he ok?

Luke: he will be. The doctors have him on medicine and machines to help him breathe.

Kirk: Did you name him Kirk?

Luke: What!

Lorelai: no Kirk, we named him William Gilmore-Danes

Babette: wow, that's a strong name

Luke: yes it is, but can I ask you all to please excuse us. We need to get freshened up and head back to the hospital

Lorelai: thank you all for your concern. We will send word with Rory and Sookie and keep you all up to date with Williams's progress.

Babette: good luck doll

Lorelai: thanks Babette

Luke and Lorelai headed into the diner. While Luke fetched clothes and toiletries to take with him, Lorelai ate some pie and drank some water.

The whole time something was nagging at Lorelai, so she rushed home with Luke and got ready. Without stopping for any rest. They made their way back to the hospital. Neither of them would be prepared for what they would see.

* * *

_**Thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read my new chapter. Apologies for any grammar errors as I didn't have much time to proof read it. I'm sorry it's not the greatest chapter but I was really stuck as where to go. I think I have an idea now. I hope anyways. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks again**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I am so so so sorry that it has taken me so long AGAIN to update. I really am trying; its just life gets in the way sometimes. Please forgive me. I know I made you all worried about William, but honestly I wouldn't do anything to harm him. I had to put this chapter in, but if you don't like it please let me know cause I would much rather delete it and put another chapter that is far better, up in its place. Also this chapter was written quickly in a lull at work so it hasn't been checked properly, but I couldn't wait to post it. Thank you to all of you who are still reading and reviewing. The last chapter, even though in my opinion it was one of my worst, was actually my most reviewed, so please keep them coming.**_

_**Disclaimer: I had a dream once that I was Lorelai, but that is the closest I have ever come to having anything to do with Gilmore girls or the characters.

* * *

**_

When Luke and Lorelai arrived at the hospital, they were greeted by the sight of no less than 3 new doctors hovering over their son. It looked like he was being moved to a new room. Panic immediately set in. What could possibly be so wrong with their newborn son that new doctors would need to see him?

Lorelai rushed right over and jumped straight in with the questions.

Lorelai: excuse me, what is going on here?

Dr Moore: and you are?

Lorelai: that is my son! Now tell me what the hell is going in here!

Emily: Lorelai!

Lorelai: mom?

Emily: do you have to raise your voice at these wonderful doctors that came all this way to look after your son?

Lorelai: what? Figure you would be involved. How… how did you know, why are you here? Why are they here?

Emily: your grandmother was a huge contributor to this hospital Lorelai. When your father phoned to see that her money was being put to good use, he was congratulated on the arrival of his new grandson but they were sorry that he wasn't in better health. Do you know how we felt finding out about yet another of the big events in you life from a stranger.

Lorelai: they had no right to tell you. I didn't want this to happen, I didn't want you involved.

Emily: Lorelai these are the best doctors I could find. They will take great care of your son.

Lorelai: William, his name is William

Emily: excuse me?

Lorelai: I want you to call him by his name.

Emily: ok, they will take great care of William

Luke who had been quietly standing over his son decided to put his own opinion out there.

Luke: Mrs Gilmore, as much as we…… appreciate what you are doing for us, for William, we would much rather be the ones to make the decisions in his life.

Emily: you weren't making good decisions, if you were you would have had all these doctors in here already looking after your … after William.

Lorelai: the doctors here in the hospital are some of the best around mom. Do you honestly think I would leave William in their care if I didn't know for sure that he would be safe?

Emily: you can be so stubborn sometimes. Why can't you just accept my help for once?

Lorelai: because mom, your help always comes when it's not needed or welcome. Plus your help NEVER comes without an ulterior motive

Emily: what!

Lorelai: you heard me. You know good and well that you always help to get something. When you helped pay for Chilton that could not be enough, you had to make us come to dinner every Friday. You had an ulterior motive.

Emily: I wanted to be a little more involved in your lives

Lorelai: then stop butting in where you are not welcome and just let us involve you where we want

Emily: if I left that up to you I wouldn't be involved at all

Lorelai: you would be involved

Emily: like I was involved in being informed that you had given birth

Lorelai: i'm sorry that you hadn't been INFORMED yet, we've been just a tad busy worrying whether our son was going to live or not. He couldn't breathe when he was born. I had some complications. So i'm sorry if I didn't immediately wake up and phone you. I had other things on my mind

Emily: you had complications? What happened?

Lorelai: nothing you need to worry yourself with. I am fine and William is on his way to being fine. They want to take the breathing tube out tonight.

Emily: Lorelai ……

While the doctors continued to look over William, Luke walked over to Lorelai and laced his hand in Lorelai's

Luke: Mrs Gilmore, will you excuse us for a moment, I need to speak with Lorelai alone.

Emily: if you must. I will go track down Richard.

Luke: thank you

Emily made a quick exit and headed in the direction she last saw Richard.

Lorelai: can you believe her, butting in to our lives, no matter how hard we try to keep her out she always finds her way in.

Luke: I know you don't like taking her help but if it's going to help our son then shouldn't we accept this gesture.

Lorelai: no, she is doing this for some reason that only she knows. I don't want William dragged into this.

Luke: this is her grandson, whether she was happy about his existence or who the father is, she cares and this gesture shows that. She wants him to live just like we do and if that means letting these doctors help him then we should.

Lorelai: William is doing ok with Dr Shepard and the nurses here looking after him. If and I am only saying if there is something wrong that our doctors cant fix then we can use hers. I am the mother; I want to look after him

Luke: ok, when you mom and dad come back we will ask them to leave.

Lorelai: ok……. I can't believe they found out about William

Luke: they have connections, what can we say.

15 minutes later, both Emily and Richard returned to find William still in the old room and the doctors were gone

Richard: hello Lorelai, congratulations

Lorelai: hey dad, thanks

Richard: you too Luke

Luke: thanks you Mr Gilmore

Richard: please call me Richard; by extension you are part of this family now

Luke: well ok then, thank you Richard

Emily: what is going on here?

Lorelai: mom!

Emily: where are the doctors, why hasn't William been moved to his private room?

Lorelai: he doesn't need a private room mom; he is tiny and confined to his bed. The private room should go to some adult not to William. He is fine where he is. And we sent the doctors home. We don't need them; William is doing well without them.

Emily: you are being too damn stubborn Lorelai

Lorelai: but I hold that right. This is my son. Lukes, and mine we have say over his medical treatment not you. We are happy with what we have here. Please just accept that and move on.

Emily: move on! Move on! Lorelai the treatment William receives now will affect his future. If he doesn't get the best now then what will that mean for his future.

Lorelai: it will mean he will be like every other middle class premature baby that has ever come through these doors. Not everyone can afford all these fancy doctors and they are still fine. Some are more than fine and gone on to do great things in their lives.

Luke: we really do appreciate the fact that you are doing what you think is the best thing for William, but please just let us be.

Richard: Emily, lets leave them alone with their son

Emily: Richard….

Richard: Emily please, you are making too much out of nothing here. Our grandson is alive and that is all that matters. Now please can we go home?

Lorelai: you can come back and visit I promise, we just need to make decisions alone.

Emily: fine. Good-bye Lorelai, Luke

Luke: good bye Mrs Gilmore

Richard: oh, uh…. may I ask, how did you get the name William?

Lorelai: he is named after Luke late father

Richard: that's nice. See you later

Lorelai: goodbye dad, goodbye mom. I'm sorry

Emily: yeah…. I'm sure you will be

Emily and Richard turned and left the hospital.

Lorelai: what was that supposed to mean?

Luke: what?

Lorelai: when I said I was sorry she said and I quote 'i'm sure you will be'

Luke: that's just your mother being your mother

Lorelai': she is trying to guilt me into using her doctors by playing on my insecurity that something might go wrong with William.

Luke: if something is going to go wrong, it will go wrong whether we have your mom's doctors or Dr Shepard looking after him

Lorelai: I guess.

Luke: now come, lets go sit with William

Lorelai: I hope he won't remember this

Luke: i'm sure he won't.

Luke and Lorelai took up a seat by the side of Williams's bed and sat in silence. He looked so peaceful. They were both still very tired, as they hadn't gotten around to resting before they returned to the hospital. Good thing too, otherwise who knows what might have happened with her parents. Lorelai lazily lent back in Luke's embrace and closed her eyes. They just say listening to the machines helping their son with his breathing, hoping that the doctors were right and that the tubes could come out later that day. They knew they were lucky that he was alive, so they focused on that and fell asleep.

* * *

_**OK! So there is chapter 22. I seriously hope you liked it and that you are all still going to return and carry on reading. I am struggling a bit with this story and i'm not sure how to get to the end I want. I will keep doing what I am doing and just writing what comes to mind. It might not get me to the ending I want, but it might get me to an end.**_

_**Thanks you all so much again for reading, let's hope all 91 of you with accounts that have put me on alert can review as well as the anonymous people cause I seriously need a pick me up.**_

**_See you in my inbox :-)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone, as promised here is another chapter. It is a little on the short side, but I needed it to end here so that the next chapter will work out. I am not sure if I will be able to update again this week as work is hectic and for some reason I am finding it very difficult to write these last few chapters. I hope you can still read and appreciate the effort put into this chapter. If you don't like it, I would still like to here from you and maybe that would set me back on a better course.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of it

* * *

_**

_Previously:_

Luke and Lorelai took up a seat by the side of Williams's bed and sat in silence. He looked so peaceful. They were both still very tired, as they hadn't gotten around to resting before they returned to the hospital. Good thing too, otherwise who knows what might have happened with her parents. Lorelai lazily lent back in Luke's embrace and closed her eyes. They just say listening to the machines helping their son with his breathing, hoping that the doctors were right and that the tubes could come out later that day. They knew they were lucky that he was alive, so they focused on that and fell asleep.

Luke and Lorelai didn't realise how tired they were exactly, but they managed to sleep for a few hours on the uncomfortable hospital seats. They didn't even hear the nurses and doctors come around to check William. Unaware to them, the doctors were ready to try having William breathe on his own. They felt he was strong enough. They decided to wait until Luke and Lorelai awoke on their own before they did anything, cause they knew that they would want to hold William straight away.

About another hour, later Luke woke up and helped stir Lorelai. They checked on William and saw him staring back at them. He had Luke's eyes, Lorelai was so happy and mesmerised by them like she had been mesmerised by Luke's so many times before. William looked happy and content, which eased some of Luke and Lorelai's worries.

Lorelai: Hey sweetie, did you have a good sleep?

Luke: We did

Lorelai: Yeah, I can't believe how long we were out of it.

Luke: It will be so great when we can take this little guy home

Lorelai smiled and let out a little laugh.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I like how that sounds

Luke: Huh?

Lorelai: Home, I like how that sounds

Luke: You do?

Lorelai: Yeah I do

Luke turned Lorelai's body until it was facing him completely. He kissed her softly

Luke: Well I think it sounds great too

Lorelai lent back in and kissed Luke forcibly

Dr Shepard: Sorry am I interrupting

Lorelai: No..uh.. how are you doc?

Dr Shepard: Not bad thank you, you two were knocked out for a while.

Lorelai: Yeah, we haven't slept in a while and then all that drama with my mother

Dr Shepard: Well if I may say you handled it well. I am glad that you still want me to look after William

Luke: Of course we do, you have been there from the get go

Lorelai: Well the second step anyway

Lorelai laughed at the thought of Dr Shepard being there for Williams's conception

Luke: Oh jeez

Dr Shepard: I concur with Luke on this.

Lorelai: So…do you have news for us?

Dr Shepard: Yes and I think you will be happy to hear it. We would like to let William breathe on his own.

Lorelai: Now?

Dr Shepard: Yes, I wanted to wait for you to wake up before we did anything cause it will be great if William was held by a parent after we take the tube out.

Luke: We get to hold him?

Lorelai: Luke we get to hold our son

Dr Shepard: So, what do you say, should we proceed?

Lorelai: Yes yes yes

Lorelai stepped back giving the doctor some room. She stood in Luke's embrace and watched as her newborn son was released from the confines of the breathing tube. As soon as the tube was out, William began to scream.

Lorelai: Music to my ears

Luke: Jeez he has a set of lungs there

Lorelai: And we are very happy about that!

Luke: Of course

Dr Shepard: Good, he has taken that rather well. So, who can we give William to.

Dr Shepard picked him up carefully as he still had other tubes connected.

Lorelai: Uh Luke?

Luke: Go ahead

Lorelai: No, I want to hold him but I got to have him in me for months, the least you can have is a few minutes here with him before he becomes a mommy's boy and I get him permanently attached to me

Luke: Lorelai!

Lorelai: What? I am not letting him out of my sight

Luke: That would make dating rather awkward.

Lorelai: Please don't even mention dating. It came to quickly with Rory and I really don't want this time with William to do the same.

Dr Shepard: So who am I giving him to

Lorelai: To Luke

Dr Shepard: Ok then, Luke why don't you have a seat here cause it will be better until you get a feel for how you need to hold him without knocking the tubes.

Luke: Okay

Luke took a seat and opened his arms to hold his tiny son. To start off he was stiff, but after a few minutes, Luke visibly relaxed. That was when Lorelai broke the silence

Lorelai: You look good daddy

Luke: Thanks. He is so tiny and he feels like he doesn't weigh anything

Lorelai: Well he will be growing in no time hey buddy, just as soon as we can get you eating some normal food.

Dr Shepard: Well he should definitely start putting on weight again. Once the milk start coming we will begin by feeding it to him through a tube in his nose, then after a short while we can begin the breastfeeding

Lorelai: That would be great

Luke: Yeah. Dr Shepard, when do you think he would be ready to come home?

Dr Shepard: It's hard to say, at the very least another week

Lorelai: Oh

Both Luke and Lorelai were visibly disappointed.

Dr Shepard: You just have to think about the fact that he is breathing on his own and as far as we can see, all the worst is behind us now. Only good things to look forward too. They both agreed that that was exactly how they were going to look at things.

Luke: Do you want to hold you son now?

Lorelai: Yes please

Luke stood carefully and waited for Lorelai to sit on the seat he had just vacated. When she had done so he slowly placed William in her arms. At the first touch Lorelai was overcome with emotion

Luke: Are you okay?

Lorelai: Yeah, I just can't believe we created something so beautiful

Luke: Neither can I

Lorelai: And he is going to be fine

Luke: Looks that way

Lorelai: How did we get so lucky?

Luke: It was just meant to be

Lorelai: Look who is being the old softy now

Luke: Ah jeez!

Lorelai: Sorry

Luke: I just love you both so much

Lorelai: And we love you, say I love you daddy…..okay we will work on that

Luke: Lorelai!

Luke wanted to act annoyed at Lorelai for acting silly but he couldn't and ended up just laughing. Lorelai joined him. They both felt like such weights were being lifted off of their shoulders with every laugh.

Dr Shepard backed away slowly and instructed a nurse near by to watch Luke and Lorelai and make sure they had someone who could help them if they needed. For one more moment, before he left the room he watched Luke and Lorelai who were completely distracted by their son. He felt so relieved that at least for this moment he was part of someone's great miracle. That baby was meant to be here he thought as he remembered back to when he told Luke and Lorelai about the weak pregnancy.

Luke lowered himself to has knees in front of Lorelai and took one of Lorelai's hands in his and held one of Williams with his other. This was his family, he was so proud.

Lorelai: What are you thinking about?

Luke: You, William and Rory. I don't know how I got so lucky to have all three of you in my life

Lorelai: I think we can all say the same for you

Luke lent up and kissed Lorelai before placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Falling back onto his knees, they fell into a comfortable silence and just enjoyed their time together.

* * *

_**Well, the ending went a bit spazy and weird and I wasn't sure where the words came from exactly, but this will have to do as I have only a few hours left before I have to be up and start getting ready for work. Please forgive my writing of late and please review. It makes me feel great**_

_**Thanks a ton for reading**_

**_Ronata_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**I can't believe I haven't put pen to paper, or more correctly fingers to keyboard since the 29th of January. It is very shameful and for that I'm so so sorry. Life hasn't been treating me all too well. This week was a better week for me so I decided to sit and write while I could. I apologize in advance as I was tired when I wrote this, so not only do I feel this isn't my best work, but I ended up writing in the format I use on my story 'after all this time' and not in the script format I usually use for this story. My apologies. For all of you who are reading this and are still with me, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So on with the story I guess.**_

_**Disclaimer:** even after all this time, I am sad to report that I still have no connection to Gilmore Girls.

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_Luke lowered himself to his knees in front of Lorelai, took one of Lorelai's hands in his, and held one of Williams with his other. This was his family, he was so proud._

_Lorelai: What are you thinking about?_

_Luke: You, William and Rory. I don't know how I got so lucky to have all three of you in my life_

_Lorelai: I think we can all say the same for you_

_Luke lent up and kissed Lorelai before placing a kiss on his son's forehead. Falling back onto his knees, they fell into a comfortable silence and just enjoyed their time together.

* * *

_

There are days when life goes to plan and there are days when life feels like it is falling apart. Luckily for Luke and Lorelai today was one of the good days. After weeks of stress and unbalanced emotions, William was strong enough to come home. Rory waited out in her car while Luke and Lorelai finished up inside. The day William began to breastfeed was the big turn of events. His weight gain was greater that all the previous weeks. He had more energy and would spend hours wide-awake staring into the eyes of his mother and father.

Luke and Lorelai's relationship had blossomed too. They were both happier and more in love with each other. The gift of a child was the best either of them could have ever given the other. Members of the town weren't oblivious to the changes and they all did what they could to ensure things only got better.

Rory had been great in the last few weeks too. She did a lot of running back and forth with Sookie so that Lorelai didn't have to ever leave William alone, especially now while he was awake and alert. Lorelai didn't want him to feel abandoned, even though she knew there were always going to be doctors and nurses and even other families around.

Lorelai would reluctantly, if ever, admit that a down side to the last few weeks would have had to be the fact that Emily and Richard had not come to visit their new grandson. Ever since the disagreement on Williams's treatment, they had not phoned or checked in to see what progress William had made. Lorelai was never eager to have her parents around because her mood would always suffer for it, but she wanted her parents to be happy for her and she wanted them to love William like they loved Rory. Throughout the mess of getting pregnant at 16, Emily and Richard never ceased to love Rory, because she was their flesh and blood, she was a Gilmore. Now Lorelai had to wonder how much they must hate Luke, William, and possibly even herself, for them not to show that they cared and for them not to just suck up their pride and come to visit.

After the last few pages of Williams discharge forms had been signed and Lorelai had collected William and placed him in his car seat, Luke took the car seat in one hand, wrapped his other arm around Lorelai, and headed out the door. The goodbyes had been sad, as the doctor and nurses had become like family. They had all fallen madly in love with the dark haired blue-eyed miracle. Even other families had become friends and Lorelai hated to the leave them knowing that their children were still suffering and fighting for their lives. Lorelai has seen many a child pass away in the weeks William was in the hospital, and as she walked with her family to the car she knew they had been lucky.

Convinced not to let anything spoil this long awaited day, Lorelai shook all negative thoughts from her mind and hugged Luke tightly. They finished making their way to Rory's car and got situated. Luke rode up front with Rory, while Lorelai sat in the back with William who was now fast asleep.

'You're going home little boy' Lorelai whispered to her son even though she knew he couldn't hear her or that he couldn't understand her, it just made her feel more at ease.

The drive didn't seem to take long at all, maybe it was the excitement of going home or maybe the fact that they had travelled these same roads so many times over the past 6 weeks, but as they pulled into the driveway nothing else seemed to matter.

Strict warnings had been given to the town about throwing any sort of wacky bash on their first day home and the town agreed to hold off but Lorelai never expected to see what awaited her when she got home. Her house and lawn had been completed decorated with baby toys and colourful decorations. Stacks of flowers and toys filled the porch and lawn. After sitting in the car for a few minutes in completed shock, Lorelai unclipped the car seat and they all headed through the maze of extravagant looking gifts into the house that was equally well decorated.

William settled in quickly to his new surroundings, he slept almost all the way through the night. He still breastfed well and most of the time he was a happy chappy. Lorelai took him for walks in his stroller everyday and the town just loved him. Lorelai gave them the okay, after some extreme begging from Miss Patty and Babette, to throw William a party. It was scheduled to be that night so Lorelai stayed home with William in hopes to get him to sleep and eat before the party.

At 6pm Luke walked in the front door, looking tired and stressed from his day at the diner, but his features were quick to soften at the sight of Lorelai asleep on the couch with a very wide awake William on her lap. Luke quickly put his keys down, went over, and picked up his son. With the weight removed from her legs, Lorelai woke up.

'Hey, go back to sleep, I can look after William for a while' Luke told Lorelai.

'Its okay, I'm up.' Lorelai said standing up next to Luke. 'The party starts at 7, so I should get William ready' Lorelai puts out her arms ready for Luke to give William over to her.

'Has he been fed?'

'Yes, about half an hour ago'

'Okay then, I will give him a bath, and get him dressed, get in a little male bonding while you go have a hot bath or shower and freshen up'

'Are you sure you don't want me to look after William, you had to work all day and you were up with him last night and up with early deliveries this morning.'

'I want to get him ready, I love spending time with him, plus you have been with him all day, its my chance' Luke said, trying to convince Lorelai to leave him with William.

'Okay then, I think I will go take a bath, I haven't had time for one in forever'

'Good' Luke caught Lorelai's hand in his as she started to walk away. He pulled her softly towards him and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

'What was that for?'

'Aren't I allowed to kiss you?' Luke asked confused.

'Of course you are, just most kisses have a reason.'

'Well take that as a hello kiss then.'

'Hello back' Lorelai said as she leaned in a placed a slightly longer kiss on Luke's lips.

Once Lorelai had run her bath and got in, Luke cleaned William up and placed him in a cute outfit he had bought that day. Luke sat with William telling him stories of him and Lorelai and told him all about this big party the town was throwing and just how special it was going to be. When William started to drift off to sleep, Luke placed him in his stroller ready for when they were going out, instead of putting him in his crib and taking the chance he would wake when they moved him. Once William had completely nodded off Luke made his own way upstairs and started to get ready. He had a shower caught up with Lorelai on both of their days and got dressed. When he was finished and knew everything for the evening was set, Luke sat on the bed and spoke to Lorelai while she continued to get dressed.

They had become so comfortable around each other; it would probably seem to an outsider that they had been living with each other for years and not for only a few weeks.

At ten minutes past 7, they were all ready to head over to the town square. Rory was coming and was going to meet them there. After deciding to walk, Luke grabbed their coats, keys and the baby bag, while Lorelai found an extra blanket to drape over her sleeping angel, they certainly didn't want him getting sick after everything he had been through already.

Luke had seen the town setting up for the party all day and they were all kind enough to let him have his input, but for Lorelai she was once again shocked at how completely weird her town was. Everything she could have ever asked for was there. All her friends were there to officially welcome the new town member. Everyone was dressed up in bright colours, the square had been decorated like one big kids playroom and at the centre, in the gazebo, sat a table obviously for Luke Lorelai and William. After a few greetings and thank-yous, Lorelai pushed the stroller through the crowd and with the assistance of Luke; she lifted it up and parked it in the gazebo. Since it was early evening and the town was the safest place they knew, Luke and Lorelai left the stroller in the gazebo while they walked hand in hand around the square talking to all the guests.

It wasn't until they were half way across the square that they realised they hadn't seen Rory or Sookie yet. What was to be expected, they found Sookie by the food, but Rory was a little harder to track down. Lorelai was in for a shock when she did find her.

Rory was seated at a long table at the edge of the square. She was joined by none other than Emily and Richard. Lorelai immediately gripped Luke's hand tighter, and after an encouraging nod from Luke, they walked over to the table.

'Hey mom, hey Luke' Rory greeted them as soon as she saw them headed over to the table.

'Hey babe' Lorelai greeted excitedly. 'Mom, dad.' Lorelai greeted in a colder tone.

'Lorelai' Emily and Richard greeted in unison.

'The town has outdone themselves again I see, all for the honour of my gorgeous brother ……… that seems to be missing'

'Well your brother deserves the best, pity he locked himself in his room and couldn't join us' Lorelai said with a smile

'Lorelai!' Luke warned

'Sorry…. Rory he is sound asleep in his stroller which is conveniently parked in the gazebo where I can watch over him and still do the rounds.'

'Well I haven't seen him in a few days, so will you excuse me.' Rory got up quickly but before she left, she made a quick glance over to her grandparents who had not budged. Instead of saying anything, Rory went off on her own to visit her brother.

Noticing the pained expression on the Gilmore's face, Luke decided to but in.

'It was very nice of you to join us this evening Mr and Mrs Gilmore' Luke told them as sincerely as he could. He was only met with silence and a fake smirk on Emily's face

'Well we have guests that want to actually meet William, so I am going to see if I can get him away from his sister.' Lorelai stated, agitated now that her parents had even bothered to come at all.

'I will go get us drinks. Do you wants something to eat too?' Luke asked Lorelai as they walked away.

'Yeah, just something small for now.'

'Sure thing'

Luke walked off in the direction of the buffet while Lorelai spoke to Rory. After they drank and ate at their special table, the happy family made their way back into the crowd. The party had definitely started. Luke, Lorelai, and William hit the dance floor and danced slowly while most of the town just stood idly by. With a suspicious nod from Luke in the direction of Rory, Rory asked for the music to be switched off. Rory walked over to the dance floor.

'Can I take William from you?' Rory asked Lorelai.

'What's going on here?' Lorelai asked Luke and Rory.

'I just thought that you and Luke could have a little alone time and I could use the bonding time with William, he is growing up fast you know.' Rory answered quickly.

Lorelai turned to Luke and noticed that he was encouraging her to let Rory take William. Though she still thought something was up, and that everyone was acting weird, Lorelai handed William over and hugged Luke close. Rory walked back over to the table and sat down, ready to watch what Luke had planned.

'I have a surprise for you.' Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear as he started to lead her away.

'Dirty' she whispered back

'Ah jeez, its not dirty.' Luke couldn't help but smile. He had waited all evening for this one moment.

As they finished walking to their destination, Luke and Lorelai both had similar thoughts rolling around in their head. Life just doesn't get better than this.

* * *

**_Once again thank you to all of you who take the time to read my stories, there were probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes in this chapter, because I didn't get time to re-read it, but I hope they weren't to bad. This was going to be my last chapter, but I didn't want my ending to feel too rushed, so I ended it where I thought I could and I will try update again soon. I hope that it will be before I head back home to South Africa in April to visit my family. If I could be so forward as to ask, for my last chapter and even possible this one, I would really like a review from as many of you as I can, I would really like to be able to thank you all personally for the reviews that have cheered me up on some of my crappiest days._**

**_Thanks again_**

**_Ronata_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Well here, my friends is the final instalment of this story. I have loved every minute of this. I am proud of it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. I am terrible with thanking people for my reviews so I took a little time the other day and went through every review I have received for this story. Thank you to:_**

**_EternalConfusion, LittleGGLover, LukelovesLorelai, LorelaiAkaCoffeeAddict, LLfreak8285, AndyPrueForever, Joeysangel1534, orangesherbert7, Kylie1403, crimsonlorelai, Java Lava, VeroSNM, Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Dayz (formally Marcel-Marceau-chicken), KangaRoo526, TheCoffeeBean, lorelai gilmore danes1, Lolabelle26, primesetter31, Scottjunkie, suusjie 32, TheSecretsSafeWithMe, LorelaiLukeForever, bellybuttonsrool, Roxton 7, Gilmoregrl519, hollyfan4eva, midnite star watcher, inge-loves-lost, Suz22, lukelorelai-en, javajunkie711, walkingonsunshine01, MarcyH, LaurenIsMe, ProFfeSseR, Labyrith, Tears4Chris, junkieangel, OyWithThePoodlesAlready13, ShortiLuvsRedSox, javajunkie 22, rubberducky3399, catiegirl916010, A-Karana, Diana2901, ahbat, Javamaniac, Bayleigh Anne, Luke's Girl, LoVeLuKe, Lukeslorelailuva160, Rory Danes, lollysamantha, Magical Princess, that70slover, LukeandLorelai4ever, bittersweety, Muffin Is Injured, Angelp316, Lorelai Gilmore46, GGLUVER, politicaldonkey, rcytiger8888, javarox, GilmoreDanes4, beautifulbutterfly, Mimimoon, LorelaiandLukefan, AHJNKCES, Chapster4, Gilmoremajorfan, Shawnee89, Gilmoregrl06, COBbabygirl89, Amanda Michelle, Mrs. Scott Patterson, JavaJunkiE006, xxnicole033xx, gilmoregirlkk, scubaluver, LukeNlorelaifan, oth2007, Gilmoregurl, TYLER23, RYLI23, irishdancingolfteamplayingchick, StAnDsTiLlKiSsEs, dreamtramp1974._**

_**  
Anne, meg, misskitten, Stephanie, Nat, lynnyb, s.roman, holla, smr, Sarah, Lauren, Paige, emiliee, noam, SJ, Brandy, Kelly, Emma, yoshi, gilmorefan4life, C, Katie, Sammi, Anon, annemieke, Christine, Nicole, biscuit, SciikRo, Amanda.**_

**_I hope I managed to include everyone and that I managed to get all your names correct. A special thanks to LukeNlorelaifan who was the first reviewer for this story. _**

Disclaimer: Still not mine

* * *

On with the story then.

_Previously: _

Lorelai turned to Luke and noticed that he was encouraging her to let Rory take William. Though she still thought something was up, and that everyone was acting weird, Lorelai handed William over and hugged Luke close. Rory walked back over to the table and sat down, ready to watch what Luke had planned.  
'I have a surprise for you.' Luke whispered in Lorelai's ear as he started to lead her away.  
'Dirty' she whispered back  
'Ah jeez, its not dirty.' Luke couldn't help but smile. He had waited all evening for this one moment.  
As they finished walking to their destination, Luke and Lorelai both had similar thoughts rolling around in their head. Life just doesn't get better than this.

* * *

As Luke finished guiding Lorelai in the direction of the gazebo, one of her favourite spots in this her town, Luke took her hands and sat her down on the bench. A short moment later all the lights in the town square went out. 

'Luke?' Lorelai called. But there was no answer. 'Luke?' she tried again just a bit louder. ' What's going on, where are you?' she asked when no response was heard.

The town too was very very quiet. Nobody seemed to be affected by the lights going out. It would seem that they all knew it was coming.

'Luke, please tell me what's going on?' Lorelai pleaded.

Instead of receiving a verbal response like she was expecting, Lorelai was stunned when the gazebo lit up. It was covered in tiny fairy lights. Before her stood Luke with a big grin on his face.

'Did you do something dirty while the lights were out?' Lorelai asked teasingly.

Luke didn't answer; he just stood there looking into Lorelai's eyes. Lorelai broke the gaze and looked around. The whole town had formed a crowd around the gazebo. They all had huge smiles, some genuine happy smiles, and some looked rather wicked. Lorelai noted that they all had their hands behind their back, except Rory who was still holding William. On closer inspection of the crowd Lorelai could see her parents standing back, they didn't have the same excited faces that the town had, but they looked content.

After what seemed like forever, Luke managed to get Lorelai's gaze back fixed with his. As if on cue, a song began to play softly in the background. Lorelai strained to hear the words over her own heartbeat.

Everyone remained quiet; Luke still had not uttered a word. After a short moment he took Lorelai's hands in his and pulled her up and towards him, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her tenderly on the lips.

'You do know this doesn't get anymore public?' Lorelai told him when he pulled out of the kiss.  
'I know'  
'He speaks!' Lorelai mocks with a big grin on his face.  
'Will you just be quiet.' Luke told her sternly even though the smile was still fixed on his face.  
'But I want to know what's going on here' Lorelai said like a little child.  
'Patience is a virtue'  
'How long have you know me?'  
'Good point'  
'So... what's this surprise you have for me'?

Again if on cue, Lorelai noted, Kirk brought up a box wrapped in stunning paper.

'I know how you like opening gifts, so I decided to wrap this one up'  
'Can I open it now?' Lorelai asked getting overly excited  
'Not yet' Luke held her tightly.  
'But that's mean, showing me a present then not letting me have it.' Lorelai pouted.  
'Just be patient and you will get what you deserve'  
'Okay' Lorelai said smiling; she was enjoying this side of Luke.

Kirk returned to where he was standing before and Babette joined them in the gazebo, placing her present down next to Kirk's.

'Two presents!' Lorelai exclaimed  
'Nope' Luke answered casually even though Lorelai hadn't really posed a question  
'You're confusing me,' Lorelai told Luke while frowning  
'That's not difficult'  
'Hey!' Lorelai slapped Luke's chest. He responded by just pulling her closer.  
'There's more if you want to see.'  
'Yes please' Lorelai said, grinning like a little child again.

Babette had returned to the crowd, letting Miss Patty on to the gazebo to drop her present off. Lorelai noted each present varied in size. One was shoebox size and the others were smaller.

'Can I open them now?' Lorelai pleaded  
'Patience'  
'You keep saying that and I am trying but...' Luke cut her off with a soft kiss.  
'There's one more'  
'Yay for me!' Lorelai screamed jumping up and down in Luke's arms causing him to smile more, if that was possible.

Miss Patty returned to the crowd and Rory walked up the stairs and over to the presents. Williams was laying quietly, in her arms, almost asleep.

'Where's the present?' Lorelai asked confused again.  
'Well you see the thing is; only one present contains the thing I want to give you. The others are just bonuses. You need to choose which of the four presents you want, and if you don't chose the correct one first then you don't get any.'  
'But there are only 3'  
'Rory has the fourth present'  
'Ooohhh let me see then.'  
'I can't show you it' Rory told her mother, trying her best not to give anything away with her smile.  
'How do I know which one to chose?' Lorelai whined.  
'It's easy, just think logically'  
'What so that if I get it wrong I can be both out of a present and feel stupid.'  
'You're not stupid, take a guess.'  
'Luke?'  
'Okay I will give you a clue, each person knows what present they had and it is fitting to their personality.'  
'What type of clue is that, its no help.'  
'Okay then I will eliminate Rory; she has one of the bonuses' Luke told her reluctantly.  
'Rory, be the bestest daughter ever and tell mommy which one.' Lorelai pouted  
'I cant tell you, Luke didn't trust me enough to tell me who had it. Anyways even if I knew I wouldn't tell you and that pout wouldn't work either, I'm immune.' Rory answered smugly.  
'Aaahhh! But you know what the present is, so you can tell me that and then I can guess whose personality matches it.  
'Nope, not telling you otherwise there was no point trying to do all this and surprise you. Luke went through a lot of trouble.'

Lorelai looked from her daughter and son over to Luke, the man she loved with all her heart. She tried pleading with her eyes and she tried pouting and bashing her eyelids but today it would seem was the day that Luke was finally going to learn how to not give in. After much internal debate, Lorelai made her decision, the decision she hoped would yield the present she thought Luke might have for her.

'I have made my choice!' she announced proudly. Which elicited shouts of joy from the patient crowd.  
'Okay then, open the one you chose.' Luke slowly let go of Lorelai and she walked over picking up the present she wanted and sat on the bench. 'What are you waiting for?' Luke asked when Lorelai just sat there with the present unopened in her lap.  
'What if I made the wrong choice, then I don't get my present and then this was all a waste of time.' Lorelai told him in a whisper, losing some of the happiness in her voice.  
'Put that gorgeous smile back on your face cause you make the correct choice.'  
'I did?' Lorelai said in shock  
'I told you you weren't stupid, now are you going to open it or not?'

With the smile plastered on her face again, Lorelai started to tear into the wrapping. Excitement filled the air. Only 3 people knew what was in the present. Luke, Rory, and apparently Miss Patty as it was her gift. Lorelai looked up just as she got to the plain brown cardboard box, looking over to Miss Patty who had sat down out of exhaustion from jumping up and down. Lorelai opened the box getting a whiff of a beautiful smell. Immediately she began shifting through the petals of some of her favourite flowers, until she found it. It was gorgeous and sparkled and it was more than she could ever have wanted or imagined. Tears immediately began to spill out of pure happiness. With an instant Luke was on his knees in front of her, he might have been worried about the tears if it weren't for the huge, Cheshire cat smile Lorelai wore.

Lorelai lifted her gaze off of the ring and looked deep into Luke's eyes. This was a moment she was never going to forget. Luke took the silence as a good thing. Without breaking the gaze he took the ring from Lorelai's grasp and held it between his thumb and pointer finger.

'Lorelai Gilmore, the woman I love with all my heart, the woman who has given me a child, who has given me all the happiness I could ever ask for. Will you do me the greatest honour and allow me the opportunity to live out the remainder of our lives as husband and wife. I want to spend everyday trying to make you as happy as you have made me.' Luke swallowed hard, then took in a deep breath and unintentionally held it waiting for Lorelai to speak.

'You are crazier than I ever thought if you for one second believe I could ever be happier than I am right now. I don't deserve someone as great as you, but you know what, that's not going to stop me from marrying you and making sure I live everyday trying to make myself worthy of you.'

'So can I take that as a yes?'  
'Yes' Lorelai said softly. Luke placed the ring gently on her finger.

Again, the crowd, who had stood there without noise, erupted in huge applause and whistles as Luke and Lorelai kissed passionately sealing their engagement. Rory came rushing over from where she had been standing, she was crying. Even William had decided to join in, with a noise of his own. Luke stood up helping Lorelai up too. He immediately took William from Rory.

'I don't want you getting squashed in there' Luke whispered in Williams ear, while looking on at the Gilmore girls. Even while jumping up and down uncontrollably, Lorelai's gaze never left Luke's. Once the girls and William had calmed down. The four of them walked out of the gazebo. Luke patiently accepted the town's congratulations, he had to admit, he loved them all for going along with this whole plan even if they had no details. Rory broke off from her family and returned to the gazebo and retrieved the other presents, Lorelai would still get joy out of opening them later. Luke, Lorelai and William walked over to where Emily and Richard were still seated.

'Congratulations Luke, Lorelai' Richard said immediately, standing up and embracing his daughter, much to her surprise.  
'Thanks dad' Lorelai squeezed him tightly before letting go and shifting her gaze to her mother.  
'Yes, congratulation to the both of you'  
'Thank you Mrs Gilmore'  
'Please, Emily and Richard, you are family now' Richard told Luke.  
'Its getting late, I should really try get William to sleep, but I will speak to you both more later if you are still around.'  
'That sounds good.' Emily said, smiling softly. Lorelai took William from Luke and carried him back over to where his stuff was sitting  
'I am glad that you could come and share this with us, I know it means a lot to both Lorelai and to me'

Luke smiled genuinely at his future mother and father-in-law before turning and joining Lorelai.

A little while later when Rory saw that William was asleep and Lorelai was resting her head on Luke's shoulder, holding her hand up, staring at the ring, she gathered the gifts and walked over.

'You never did get to open the other presents.'  
'You're right, hand them over girly.' Lorelai said sitting up straight with arms outstretched.  
'You are allowed to change the presents if you so wish, just not Rory's.'  
'Okay?' Lorelai opened both boxes only to reveal pieces of paper. On the first was written Italy and on the second was Florida.

'I thought that maybe for our honeymoon we could go to Italy and then to Florida when we return.'  
'That is really great Luke but I don't know if I would want to leave William behind for so long.'  
'That's where my gift comes in' Rory spoke up. 'I will look after William while you are in Italy and then thanks to Luke, both William and I will join you for the second part of you honeymoon in Florida.  
'Really?' Lorelai said smiling at Luke  
'Really'  
'I love you Luke Danes'  
'And I love you Lorelai Gilmore'  
'Danes'  
'Lorelai Danes' Luke corrected himself

Luke leant forward placing a sweet lingering kiss on Lorelai's lips.

'We're getting married' Lorelai mumbled through the kiss. Luke just responded by kissing her harder. 'Hey Luke?' Lorelai said pulling away.  
'What?'  
'I think my question was worth asking'  
'I could say the same about mine'

Luke pulled Lorelai closer and gestured for Rory to sit down with them. And that's where the perfect family sat that evening, under the envious gaze of passes by.  
**  
The End

* * *

**

_**Thank you again to everyone at the top who has ever taken a moment of your time to review this story. It would be greatly appreciated if everyone could review and possible tell me what you liked or didn't like about my writing or the speed at which I update. I would really like to know so that I can improve myself. (Do you think we can make over 400 reviews? cause it would make me happy now that this story is finished )**_

_**For all of you who read my other story 'after all this time,' there are probably only 2 chapters left and I am hoping to get them finished before Tuesday as I am heading back to South Africa for a few weeks and my internet access will be little to none.**_

_**Thank you again**_

_**Ronata**_


End file.
